Puppy Love
by demonselene
Summary: Being turned into a puppy is bad enought but traveling with his brother as Kagome's pet will bring a new prospective to Sesshomaru's now hectic life.
1. Puppy

Demon Selene: Hello everyone! Okay I'm posting this slowly since I want to recheck some mistakes I have made and I'll probably add and change certain parts of this story but nothing major. But if you absolutely have to read all the chapters then go to a single spark and you'll fine it under the same title. So enjoy. One more thing First and last time I'm telling you this I'm SORRY FOR THE GRAMMER AND SPELLING MISTAKES!

Chapter 1: PUPPY!

A tall demon with silver hair and molten golden eyes ran passed several trees dodging object after object that was being thrown at him. His movements were graceful and swift and his senses unrivaled by any other demon species, including his own Dog type. His name was Sesshomaru, demon Lord of the Western Lands.

It had not even been but a couple of hours since the thieves had infiltrated his castle intending to steal every treasure he held within its wall. He moved with such a grace that the missing appendage went unnoticed by everyone. The thrill of the hunt had his adrenalin shooting through his body, it felt like hot fire was running through his veins. It had been a long time since he had had a good chase and he decided that since he was being amused, he would bestow upon the thieves a slow and painful death. A small smirk threatened to appear upon his face, the smirk that would make anyone shake with the dread of looking into the swirling red eyes of death itself. One of the thieves tripped in front of him forcing Sesshomaru to come to a stop. The thief before him would be the first kill of the night, the beginning of the massacre. After all, he was called the killing perfection for a reason.

"Stand, cretin," Sesshomaru's voice came out silkily and deadly as he stood high, staring down at the vermin beneath him. His face watched the creature, his stoic mask in place.

"Please don't kill me!" His nose twitched in annoyance at the disgusting half breed before him. Her eyes where a stormy gray and her hair was a long curly brown, the only thing that showed her demon features where her pointed ears and tail traits of a fox. She reeked of fear as her body shook violently as she sat on the ground. 'Weren't there enough Half breeds? Had the demon specious sunk so low as to consider humans worthy of mating.' He did not even reflect on the past that had created his half brother; instead, he chose a method of killing this hanyou that shook before him. At least this one had the brains to beg even if it would do her no good. She had stolen from him, and the punishment for stealing from the western lord was death.

"I shall do what I please, wench." He replied in disgust as he stared down at the lowly creature before him. Sesshomaru raised his hand, ready to rid himself of this pest. His claws glowed an acid green there was no point in prolonging this worthless creature's existence. His claw descended fully intending to remove her head in one swipe, but a powerful shield repelled him sending him flying backwards. He recovered quickly managing to flip through the air and land on his feet. "You shall pay for your insolence! Mix breed." He growled at the new opposition that presented itself before them.

"Ayame!" The newcomer was a full demon, although she was considered as lowly as the halfbreed since she was a mixed breed, a mix of fox and dog demon. She was not as petite but still held a figure; her hair was longer, brown and curled with a pair of almost black brown eyes.

"It seems I will rid this world of two rodents this day." He remarked unfazed by the shield that had thrown him back. The women did not speak; instead they stared at him with defiance and fear. The mix breed turned to the halfbreed, and a hidden massage passed between them as they spoke in an unfamiliar tongue. The halfbreed stood and took the mixed breed's hands, and they stood side by side as energy revolved around them. He growled and made a run towards them hoping to kill them before they managed to finish their curse.

"Out of desperation for our lives  
Great gods we call upon you  
To save our lives from danger  
To rescue us from treats

We who worship you ask for aid  
To defeat an enemy we cannot destroy  
Make him small, make him weak,  
And teach him a lesson he'll never forget."

Sesshomaru stood frozen a few inches away from the two, his claw still extended and oozing with poison. His feet were stuck to the ground, and he was no longer able to move a single muscle in his body. A swirl of red and purple began to ascend from the ground beneath him. He berated himself at his own foolishness since he had not disposed of his enemies quickly enough and now they had managed to trap him. A terrible pain echoed through him once, twice, then a third time; his body felt as if it was collapsing upon it self. His vision suddenly went black, and he was no longer aware of what was going on around him.

"Come on Ayame, let's go! Someone is coming!" The mix breed remarked, pulling the half breed away from demon lord.

"Will he be okay?" The hanyou asked, worry on her face as she stared down at the silver bundle known as the lord.

"Don't worry about it, he'll be fine!" With that they were both off, leaving the unconscious Sesshomaru on the ground.

After a couple of minutes, consciousness returned to him. His head throbbed horribly; he tried to feel for danger but nothing came to him, he could no longer feel the energies around him. He remained calm, impassive as he tested his other senses. He could still feel the ground underneath him that told him that his sense of touch was still intact. A horrible taste was profound in his mouth, displaying his second sense. He opened his eyes and looked around -- his sight was still intact although now it was less precise. He tried his sense of smell, and although the scents that came to him weren't as strong as before, he could still smell. Finally, he listened to see if any sounds came to his ears. He heard running and soon a figure broke through the trees in front of him. The clouds moved away from the moon and the clearing was covered in silver white light. A woman broke through the foliage of the trees, stopping as she stepped into the clearing. She stood tall through her ragged breaths, her white skin a sharp contrast with her long raven hair. She wore an unusual kimono- a strange green, red and white top with a solid green bottom. The kimono was short, leaving him with a perfect view of her long legs. She intently stared at the foliage before her, waiting for whatever was pursuing her. He waited for her to acknowledge him; he knew it was impossible to miss his figure since he was such a contrast compared to the dark background of the forest. Yet the women before him made no move to acknowledge him. For a second he wondered if she was frozen in place, the scent of fear being dominant in her scent. His theory on that was quickly disproved as the women before him moved her hand onto her back, where she grasped an arrow and brought it forward in a graceful movement notching it onto a bow. She pulled it back and aimed it at the gap between the trees that stood in front of her.

"Please hit! Please hit!" The women closed her eyes and repeated this phrase several times, her voice desperate as she spoke between ragged breaths. Sesshomaru let out a growl, a warning telling her to turn and acknowledge him, yet she made no move. His angrily seared as he looked upon the miko's back. 'How dare this human wench not acknowledge HIM, the Lord of the West, the strongest ruler in the world.

Kagome ran as fast as she could through the trees, the branches tearing at her clothes and her skin. A loud roar behind her made her jump. Her lungs burned and her legs were painfully beginning to cramp if she didn't stop soon, she would collapse and lose all hope of surviving. She broke through the trees and stumbled upon an empty clearing. In one fluent movement Kagome stopped and turned around, her eyes fixed behind her. After a second, she clearly caught sight of the glowing jewel shard; she notched an arrow to her bow and aimed it at the trees. Sesshomaru growled menacingly as the arrow in the women's hand glowed pink in purity; the growl though went unnoticed by the miko, who stood ready to shoot.

"Please hit! Please hit! Please hit!" She knew how to use a bow and arrow now if only she could aim it. She took a deep breath 'I hope I get lucky.' The glow of the jewel shard got brighter as the demon came within inches of reaching her.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" She was shaking visibly as she waited 'any second now.'

"PLEASE!" Then she saw him the demons behind the trees. She aimed her hand only waiting for the first hint of him to appear.

"WOOF!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

BOOM

The clearing was covered by a pink light for several seconds when it finally faded the only thing left was smoke. Kagome blinked in awe from the ground trying to blink away the dots that danced in front of her eyes.

"I did it!" Kagome laughed happily lying back on the grass her eyes closed. "I can't believe it I did it! Wait but what was the sound I heard earlier." She looked around and stopped transfixed to the silver figure beside her.

Sesshomaru was in shock, he had just barked. He tried to stand on his legs but fell forward onto his hands...Hands? He looked hands yes he had two but the fact that they where covered in fur left him slightly confused. How could he be covered in fur when he wasn't in his demon form?

"AAAAWWWWWWW YOU'RE SO CUTE!!" Sesshomaru felt himself unceremoniously picked up and thrown into the air only to be caught as he fell. He gave an angry snarl trying desperately to harm the miko that was treating him like a toy. But his claws only left red impressions that disappeared as soon as they were made and his teeth had the affects of light pinches. "Aren't you just the cutest little doggy there is?" He was crushed against her bosom and for a second he didn't mine, since he wasn't being thrown into the air like a toy, that was until the hug got too tight and he was left fighting for breath. She finally released her hung on him and he took huge gulps of air as he leaned against her. "So what are doing out here, little fellow?"

'Avoiding crazy mikos such as yourself!' Sesshomaru thought as he began to breathe normally once again.

"Where's your owner, Miroku said that there wasn't a village nearby for day." Kagome commented. "Poor thing you must be a stray." She stared down at the pup in her arms tenderly. The puppy in her hand was small probably half the size of Kilala with pure snow white fur that covered him beautifully his ears where long and hung down while his long tail hung behind him like silk.

'This Sesshomaru is no stray miko.' He growled knowing full well that anything else he might do would do her no damage.

"Stop that!" Sesshomaru was caught by surprise as he felt a light strike against his nose and could do nothing except looked at the miko before him in shock, he glared at the miko angrily.

'How dare you strike me women.' It registered somewhere in his head that no matter what he said the miko could not understand him and no matter what he did he could not harm her but that she could easily harm him.

"Maybe your mother's somewhere around here," Kagome smiled as she brought the still glaring pup to eye level. "What do you say we look for your mom until Inuyasha and the others fine me!" She smiled and stood up the puppy still in her arms and she began her search. Sesshomaru almost growled as it registered to him where he had seen this women before, his brother's bitch, his nose filled with his brother's lingering retched scent that now seemed to over power the miko's own. Kagome looked around looking for another dog, since she had no idea on how she was going to find puppy's mother she decided to just walk around in hopes of running into it.

'What's Inuyasha's wench doing wondering alone?' It had already been a long time since the miko had started walking; he had long ago abandoned his attempts of escape and now just hung loosely in her arms as if he were toy.

"You know the only reason I'm even here is because that jerk had to drag me back so he could start hunting his precious shards." Kagome began to rant since her thoughts had turned back as to why she was alone in the woods at night, cold, hungry, and alone. She looked down at the small puppy in her arms to find him staring at her curiously, no she wasn't alone. "If it wasn't for you I'd not only be lost in the middle of nowhere cold, hungry and hurt but I would also be alone."

'And this matters to me why?' Sesshomaru asked himself.

"As if that wasn't bad enough he made us walk all day without a single break and when he finally decided to call it a day we were attacked. I swear when I see him I'm going to give him a piece of my mine and then maybe sit him a few dozen times." Sesshomaru glanced up at the giggling miko.

'Sit?' The miko nodded.

"Yep I'm going to sit him till he's on the other side of the world." Kagome exclaimed happily wondering just how many sits it would take for that to happen.

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru's ears rose as he heard the voice of another female. The miko continued to walk not having picked up the call.

"I wonder where the others are?" Kagome wondered out loud as she sat down next to a tree.

"LADY KAGOME!" this time the voice of a male sounded closer as they moved closer to where he and the miko rested. He looked towards the miko.

'Honestly how weak can human hearing be?' Sesshomaru wondered as a third call sounded threw the forest.

"KAGOME!" This time he was sure she must have heard no one could possibly miss the annoying sound of his half brother's screech.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she heard his voice off in the distance. Sesshomaru watched as the miko's eyes gained a shine in her that left him wondering just what could possibly leave such a radiant beauty on her face. "Lets go I'm sure if anyone can fine your mother it'll be Inuyasha!" She stood suddenly and ran making her way back the way they had come from.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha broke threw the foliage before them and immediately enveloped both Sesshomaru and Kagome in a hug.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked a blush appearing on her face as she felt his arm hold her tightly. Sesshomaru glared at the red kimono that belonged to his brother trying very very hard from becoming sick right then and there. It was obvious by the stench his brother gave off that he hadn't bathed in several days. He noticed his position in front of his brother and could clearly hear the approaching footsteps of his little pack.

"Stupid you should have trusted me to keep you safe." Sesshomaru once again felt at the verge of sickness but fought it off instead concentrating at the matter at hand. Working his jaws seeing as he had no thumbs to work with he soon had a hold of what he wanted.

"Inuyasha did you fine her!" The half breed immediately moved away as if he had been burned and Sesshomaru could not help but thank the gods that he had not been forced to revert to other tactics to get him off. Sesshomaru smirked at his handy work as his brother's friend burst threw the trees.

"Inuyasha!?" Sango remarked as she did a quick flip and placing her hands over her eyes Inuyasha stood only a few feet away from Kagome naked from the waist down. Kagome looked down and turned crimson quickly following Sango example and turning around. Sesshomaru growled in disappointment he wanted to see his brother's humiliation.

"It's not what you think!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he grabbed his pants and pulled them up.

"Tell me Inuyasha what exactly are we suppose to think?" Miroku asked as he raised an eyebrow in a suggestive mode.

"My sash it it it..." Inuyasha looked around and noticed that his red sash was coming from Kagome. He forcefully took hold of it and yanked it and Sesshomaru from Kagome's grip.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome remarked as she felt the puppy being torn from her hand, "Give him back." Inuyasha raised the red band so he could stare at the mutt that had his jaws still attached to his sash.

"YOU FRICKEN MUTT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Inuyasha shouted angrily. Sesshomaru smirked as he hung from the end of the red sash.

'It quite befitting seeing as I had to stand your disgusting stench half breed.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. 'Go take bath.'

"Inuyasha stop it!" He felt himself gently picked away from the sash, once he was safely in the miko's arms again he allowed the sash to fall from his mouth.

"That mutt just made a fool of me!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

'If you weren't so small then maybe you wouldn't have been made a fool of.' Sesshomaru smirked.

"Inuyasha he didn't mean it he's nothing but a puppy." Kagome defended him.

'On the contrary miko it was not only intentional I enjoyed the look of humiliation on the half breed.' Sesshomaru retorted.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said as he looked away. "Why are you even carrying that thing anyways?"

"Cause I found him," Kagome said she knew very well that she sounded like a child but she wasn't about to leave him there alone in a demon infested forest. "He was all alone and I couldn't just leave him, he's only a puppy. Help me fine his mother, Please?" Sesshomaru looked at the gaze the miko had in her eyes, The look she possessed was one not even he could resist. He knew that by experience seeing that Rin had already used it against him several times.

"Feh," Inuyasha lifted his head up in the air and took several sniffs. "There's no mother."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What I'm not lying there's not a fricken mutt near here for days!" Inuyasha shouted back at Kagome.

"Then you really are a stray." Kagome remarked looking down at the puppy in her hands. "Well then I can't just leave you here alone."

"Damn it Kagome you're not bringing that mutt with us." Inuyasha exclaimed.

"And why not, he's got no where else to go. And don't you even dare tell me to leave him here alone." Kagome shouted back. Sesshomaru watched the exchange in amusement, it seemed his brother wasn't even an ideal pack leader. "I'm keeping him and that's that!"

"I don't care, you are not going to bring him along and that is that!" Inuyasha stated as he crossed his hands repeating her phrase.

"INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru turned his focus to the change in the miko's voice in curiosity. "SIT BOY!"

CRASH!

Sesshomaru turned his head and found himself ready to laugh the half breed face was plastered about two inches into the ground.

'A befitting place.' He thought with a smirk. 'maybe being this miko's pet won't be so boring after all.'

Demon Selene: Hello everyone! Tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!

.com/photos/13299771N02/1362966553


	2. Puppy Life

Demon Selene: Sneaking into the view and slowly begins to type on new laptop

Demon Selene: sniff sniff I can't believe it A single spark won't be adding any new stories and I can't update chapters anymore. But anyways seeing as I started from the beginning I'll put my former chapters here but (looks nervous) I may be posting them one at a time slowly. (hides behind gaint statue of self) I KNOW I KNOW but I promise if I get enough request I'll post them all at once or as I'm done editing them. For now for the next three months I'll regularly update my stories at random.

Chapter 2-Puppy Life

The night's moon stood high in the sky stars twinkling beside it, not much time had passed since Kagome was recovered after a battle with their newest addition to the group. The group had settled in the clearing where Kagome had purified the demon that had chased her earlier. The trees and plants of the forest were illuminated by the amber glows of a fire, which had been started in order to cook food for the tired and hungry group.

Sesshomaru stayed as far away from the group as the miko would allow without dragging him back. He tried his best to ignore the group but his vision always seemed to return to the unusual travelers, a monk, a slayer, a kit, a two tailed cat, the miko 'that was holding him hostage' and last and most detestable was the hanyou known as his half brother. The idiot turned in his direction and shot him a glare.

"What are you staring at?" Inuyasha growled towards him his eyes narrowing.

'At the ugliest being in existence.' Sesshomaru remarked threw a growl. He knew full well that he was not understood, his language skill had been reduced to nothing but growls, snarls, and barks just like a regular dog and to top it all off his bastard of a HALF brother had not bothered to learn the language of the Inus.

"Inuyasha leave Fluffy alone!" Sesshomaru stopped to look at the miko who was currently stirring a pot of human food over a fire. His mine instantly clicked as he realized the name that was placed upon his person.

fluffy...?

Fluffy...?

FLUFFY!!

Sesshomaru stood with a growl and made a run for the preoccupied miko ready to kill her for the insult she had unknowingly given him. Sesshomaru went for the kill on his small legs of fury, making the move to pounce onto her when she decided to moved...

and exposing the hanyou who was currently bent over the large pot of ramen taking a sniff.

Kagome looked up suddenly at the screaming hanyou who had a small fluff ball known as Fluffy clamped onto his right ear it didn't take long though for Inuyasha to recover and pulled Sesshomaru from his ear.

"I'm going to skin you Mutt!" Inuyasha growled his free claw hand flexing ready to make his treat come true.

'The taste, the taste.' Sesshomaru twitched in the hanyou's grip too preoccupied to realize the danger he was in.

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" and down fell the Mutt still holding onto Sesshomaru from the fur on his back in mid air. (DS: ba ba daaaaa Kagome to the rescue!)

'Horrible taste, taste horrible.' The poor drastically traumatized Lord continued to twitch.

Kagome stomped over to where the Inuyasha crater was and easily snatched the puppy out of the hanyou's extended hand.

"I thought I told you to stop picking on Fluffy." Kagome shouted at the crater, which grunted out very nice words (NOT) "if you don't stop picking on Fluffy, I won't give you any ramen!" Sesshomaru was instantly taken from his traumatized state, upon realizing who held him, he instantly tried to sink his fangs and claws into the miko.

'DIE DIE DIE DIE!!' Sesshomaru growled in rage as he attacked the unsuspecting miko.

"Aww he's giving me kisses." Once again it had no affect. Kagome was unfazed by the 'Wrath of the Demon Lord Puppy.' being released upon her and easily misinterpreted them as affection.

"FINE!" Inuyasha jumped out of his crater and glared down at the miko, "then keep your damn mutt away from me and my ears!" Inuyasha growled his hands rubbing his sensitive injured ear. Kagome placed Sesshomaru next to Shippou on her sleeping bag with a humph towards the half demon.

"Now now children this is no time to fight." Miroku interrupted pointing at the pot that was cooking, "the ground is enjoying our meal." Miroku smirked as Kagome ran to the pot of ramen, which was spilling it's content onto the ground.

"Can I have some ramen already?" Inuyasha asked perking up as Kagome placed the soup onto the bowls.

"Give it some time to cool off Inuyasha." Kagome exclaimed. Sesshomaru watched the two argue.

'How is it these two manage to talk so much?' Suddenly Sesshomaru heard a strange sound.

grrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwllllllllllll

He looked around wondering were the noise had come from.

GRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWLL

Sesshomaru realized that the sound came from himself and that it was accompanied by a strange feeling coming from his gut. His mind did not register the sound nor the pain, he had no idea as to what was happening to him. He wondered for a second if the spell was going into full affect, or if he had become ill but neither seem to be what was happening. Deep within his thoughts he knew exactly what was happening to him but it would just not register.

GGGGRRRRRRROOLLLLLLLL

Once again the sound touched his ears but this time it came from the fox kit who sat beside him.

"Kagome I'm hungry, can we eat yet?" Shippou asked taking hold of his stomach.

'Is this Sesshomaru hungry?' He asked himself taking a sniff of the concoction the miko was currently making, he came to the realization that indeed he was in need of nourishment. He soon came to the conclusion that his current state of being would require constant nourishment and if that was not in itself bad he would also have to rely on the miko for food, non other then human food. Never before had his body required such nutrition having only to eat once a year and even then his diet consisted of raw uncooked meat from some type of animal. He was reminded again of his transformation as his pain increased.

'As much as it disgust me human food is the only thing that shall appease my body.' His body gave a much stronger cry of hunger 'He was not hungry...he was starving.' Sesshomaru looked around and found his chance as one of the bowls was left unguarded by it owner who was currently looking for some chopsticks.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Inuyasha's scream could be heard threw out the forest which caused several animals to scurry away in fright. Kagome tensed and with hope turned to look at Inuyasha who was seething in anger staring strait into his bowl, which at one time had been completely filled with Ramen. Instead all that could be seen was a small white fur ball covered in the last of the soup. If Inuyasha had ever given a glare of death to anyone it could never compare to the look the puppy was receiving at the moment from the hanyou.

"Lady Kagome quickly before Inuyasha..." Miroku's sentence was never finished as Kagome shot into overdrive ready before Inuyasha had the chance to destroy her furball

"SIT BOY." The two words once again saved Sesshomaru's existence on the planet.

"Kagome there's a hot spring about a mile that way, take the pup and go!" Sango voice urgently commanded. "OPPS!" Her Hirakutsu fell from her grasp and landed into the Inuyasha crater.

"I'll come get you when Inuyasha calms down." Shippou remarked taking a small bag from Kagome's bag. Kagome grab hold of the bowl with the puppy in it and then ran were Sango pointed taking the small bag Shippou offered her without stopping.

"More Ramen in the bowl, bye!" With that she disappeared into the woods, safe from the grumbling hanyou.

"OPPS!" Miroku remarked a loud clang sound was heard. "it seems I dropped my staff in there as well." his eyes suddenly caught sight of the round firm butt beside him and his hand suddenly twitched once more.

The last thing heard by Kagome as she left the camp was a loud slapping sound followed by a thump.

"Pour thing look at you all covered in ramen." Kagome giggled holding the drenched puppy an arm length away from her currently clean shirt. "You really do need a bath." She walked threw the woods heading in the same direction they had departed.

'That was one of the most adequate meals this Sesshomaru has experienced." Sesshomaru smirked, "and the show was quite entertaining as well, human food is not as bad as expected.' His belly now full and his brother humiliated Sesshomaru could easily say he was too content to care that the miko was carrying him or that she was doing so in a fashion to keep him away. Hell he didn't even care if she called him Fluffy. (DS: WOW he's in a much better mood now.)

"Having you around has sure made thing interesting." Kagome remarked as she arrived in the hot springs. Sesshomaru had to admit spending time with his brother and his little group was quite enjoyable.

'And being under the miko's protection is unusual but amusing.' Sesshomaru though about her little word and smirk although the action went unnoticed since his puppy face showed not the sigh of it. The miko placed him on the ground were he shook himself of the remainder of the noodle and soup that he had the satisfaction of swimming in. The majority of it was gone when something fell on top of him covering his view of the miko who had begun to strip herself of the clothing adorning her body.

Kagome gave a loud sigh as the warm water hit her body the night's fight forgotten as the water made her muscle relax. Yep this was the life. A small growling sound made her look around and panicked struck her.

"Fluffy? Fluffy come here boy." She called her eyes scanning the grounds.

'Remove this thing at once.' Sesshomaru growled trying to fine his way out of the clothes above him.

She heard the growling sound coming from her shirt, which was currently moving. "There you are." She giggled as she lifted the shirt off the puppy and watched with a smile as he sat up strait and looked at her.

'Miko does your face ever hurt from smiling?' Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked at the puppy in front of her, she could swear that he looked like he was raising an eyebrow at her. That or it was the noodle above his eye.

For once he was unfazed as he was lifted off the ground, he no longer care there wasn't anything he could do anyways. The miko place him on her knees, which were drawn together inches from the surface of the warm water leaving him half submerged. The girl was currently almost completely underwater the only thing he could truly see was her shoulders up. Looking into her face he noticed her long raven locks had been place up in a messy bun keeping her hair from becoming wet.

"You know you sorta remind me of Sesshomaru." He turned shocked at the miko. Looking at the puppy who looked her she couldn't help but smile. "Yep the silver fur, golden eyes and your love of tormenting Inuyasha. If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were related." Sesshomaru suddenly felt like giving the miko some credit, maybe now she would change his name to its rightful one. At least a part of him hoped she was clever enough to at least give him his name back.

"At first I wanted to name you after him but Inuyasha would throw a gasket not to mention Mr. High And Mighty might kill me on the spot." Kagome looked at him her eyes shining like a child who had been keeping a secret for far too long. "I wouldn't mine though if I could get away with calling Sesshomaru Fluffy." Sesshomaru could feel his vein being to pop, what was it with this miko and the name Fluffy. "I got it after seeing Sesshomaru carry that fluffy thing around his shoulder, I always wondered what it was."

'It's my tail." Sesshomaru rolled his eye at the girl in front of him, the credit he had given her seconds before now gone.

"Well I can't blame you for wanting to be more like Sesshomaru." Kagome remarked as she began to lightly scratch behind Fluffy's ears.

'Oh God!' Sesshomaru thought as he felt pleasure reek his body from her actions.

"He strong, powerful, not to mention hot." Kagome gave a giggle as Sesshomaru pushed his head against her hand.

'there, There, THERE...' Sesshomaru thought as his foot tapped rapidly against her knee.

"And I bet he knows how to treat a girl." Kagome jolted as the puppy switched positions only to fall into the water. "Shit!" She splashed against the water until she finally took hold of Sesshomaru. Once she had him back on her knees she laughed all of the silver fur was stuck against his body making him look like a very miserable Chihuahua.

'And what is so funny?' Sesshomaru asked with a bark as wet fur covered his vision.

"Come on lets get you washed up." With that Kagome took her shampoo and pour onto the pup who was instantly covered in the smell of flowers.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice came from behind her. Kagome didn't bother to turn as Sesshomaru began to look more like a white foam ball rather then a dog.

"Inuyasha has calm down and has promised to spare the pup. " Sango remarked, "it took a bit of convincing but in the end he agreed."

"Really, Thank you." Kagome replied as she turned to her friend a large grateful smile on her face, "I really don't feel like sitting him again." She let Sesshomaru fall into the water by lowering her knees further into the water.

"Yeah Inuyasha's been sat a lot today." Shippou appeared out of the bushes along with Kilala. "but it's his own fault for not listening to you, Kagome."

'very amusing entertainment.' Sesshomaru grinned as he was risen completely from the water.

"Well the puppy hasn't exactly been behaving either." Sango remarked towards the fox kit.

"Fluffy doesn't know the difference between right and wrong yet how can you blame him?" Kagome lifted the pup out of the water and handed him over to Sango. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the miko's statement.

"Well Inuyasha isn't exactly happy to have him around." Sango took the puppy and rapped him in a towel.

'I am not too trilled to be around the moron either.' Sesshomaru growled as he was covered in the towel blocking his view of the world.

"Hey I like him!" Shippou exclaimed handing a second towel to Kagome. "I can't wait to teach him the best way to annoy Inuyasha."

'So there are other methods to annoy the idiot?' Sesshomaru thought with an evil smirk. Kagome finished drying herself and then put her clothes back on.

"Well lets go before Inuyasha changes his mine." Kagome remarked taking the puppy from Sango's arms and toweled him dry before putting the towel back into her bag.

Reaching the camp they all saw exactly the convincing Sango had done on Inuyasha to agree to let the puppy live. On his head were several bump left as evidence, while his slumped over form was already in his signature sulking mode. Beside him still unconscious and sprawled out by the crater was the monk with a large hand print on his face as well as a super large bump on his head.

'What happened to him?' Sesshomaru thought as the women and the kit walked into the camp as if nothing was out of the norm. None spared a second glance towards the monk who sported a goofy smile upon his face as he awoke. He notice the miko look up towards where his brother sat in his tree. The hanyou gave one glance towards them before turning away an angry scowl on his face.

"Great he's mad at me." The miko's whisper was barely picked up by his ears. Glancing upwards he once again saw the tender shine enter her eyes in a sadden fashion as she looked to his brother.

'What has the idiot done to deserve such a shine to appear within her eyes?' Sesshomaru wondered watching as her eyes lost the shine as she turned to him though the smile still remained.

"I hate it when he's mad at me." The miko took him once again to the unusual sleeping mat, which had been produce by her enormous bag. For the first time he question it's material, which he had never seen before in his long existence. His thoughts were interrupted as the miko gave a sigh her usual smile now gone replaced by a serious expression. He did not like it, he didn't know why but it made him feel guilty. He was laid on the mat followed soon after by the miko and the fox kit. The remainder of the camp soon followed, the miko drew him closer to herself and began to stroke him behind the ears. This time it was a light touch that felt wonderful with the softness of her hands. His eyes began to feel heavy, he tried keeping them open as long as possible, his mind did not even register anything as if it was beginning to stop its function, the only thing he registered was the miko's soft hands and the feel of warmth enveloping him. Somewhere in his nonfunctional mine he knew that the warm water falling onto his fur were the miko's tears but by then he was no longer awake.

Angel Selene: First off I would like to thank Ryebread for his help on writting this as well as Chikara, Ayame.

I updated yay-I'm so happy I got to add a little softy part to sesshy well laughing my ass off at what could have happen to  
Inuyasha had he stood up instead of leaning over a pot. Poor Sesshy would have definitely have been scared for life.

I wanted to add more Sango and Miroku but then I couldn't fine anything for them to say. Please Review and if you have any  
ideas or if you want something to happen in the story just tell me and I'll try to work it in somehow.

Thank you for reading.


	3. Puppy Contraption

Chapter 3 Puppy Contraption

Two silver figures stood in the middle of the open field their amber eyes exact duplicates of the other, the only difference between them were the expression written in theif eyes, one held longing well the second held a sort of smug content. The taller of the two silver figures dress mainly in white stared angrily in longing for what the second dressed in bright red held in his grasp. Sesshomaru stared at his half brother anger beginning to course through his veins, never had he desired something so much as he desired what Inuyasha held in his hands this very moment. Even his father's own sword paled in comparison.

"Return to me what is mine, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's growl filled the empty clearing.

"Feh! If you wanted so much come and get it!" Inuyasha clutched the sacred treasure closer to his body and then took off in a blinding speed.

"Give me back my Bone!" Sesshomaru took off in pursuit. As he ran Sesshomaru became smaller shrinking in size, soon he was no longer walking on two legs but on four. Yet even as his body changed he not once did he relent in his determination to obtain his precious bone.

Six pair of eyes stared down at Kagome's sleeping bag, their attention having been drawn there by barks and growls.

"Whoa he's really going for." Inuyasha remarked finishing the last of his breakfast.

"Indeed, he seems quite determine." Miroku commented as he looked down.

"Aww he's so cute." Kagome's giggled along with Sango.

"Go fluffy go!" Shippou shouted well Kilala meowed with encouragement. All six continued to look on at their still sleeping companion, who at the moment was on his back, paws in the air, kicking for all he was worth. Slowly two golden eyes began to reveal themselves behind white fur as the puppy began to awake.

Sesshomaru could feel himself getting closer and closer to the half breed who still held his bone. Voices invaded his ears and his vision began to go white allowing Inuyasha to disappear into the distance. Sesshomaru open his eyes slowly the light of the day hurting his eyes looking forward the image of his half brother running away was suddenly replace by that very same person eating the remaining pieces of meat from...

"MY BONE!" Sesshomaru was instantly on his feet and before anyone could blink his mouth had clamped onto the bone and he was off like running away from an infuriated half demon.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BONE!" Inuyasha screamed, for the rest of the morning Inuyasha was seen going back and forth following Fluffy, trying to retrieve his bone.

"You know something?" Sango remarked towards Kagome, "I think your puppy really hates Inuyasha."

"I'm starting to believe he's related to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Kagome stated with a sigh.

"GO FLUFFY GO!" Shippou shouted well Kilala meowed.

"Ladies look at the bright side." The both turned to look at the monk who stood behind them, "We now have time to enjoy the morning" Both girls suddenly turned bright red.

Grope...grope

"PERVERT!"

Sesshomaru eyed the strange contraption in front of him in curiosity. It was definitely something he had never seen before in his long existence. And if the miko thought that he would even get close she was sadly mistaken.

"Come on Fluffy lets go." Out of no where the miko grabbed hold of him and placed him into the basket of the strange contraption (DS: So much for that statement.)

'Damn you miko.' Sesshomaru growled, he stood up using his front paws to hold his head above the basket, allowing him to see what was going on around him. Inuyasha was already walking ahead followed by the slayer and her transformed two tailed cat, who was currently caring an unconscious monk.

'Why is the monk unconscious?' Sesshomaru wondered as the small fox kit joined him in the basket. The miko straddled the contraption before allowing her feet to leave the ground, surprised filled him when instead of falling on the ground they began to move. He stared in wonder as they moved passed the slayer and were soon alongside Inuyasha. As time wore on Sesshomaru became relaxed by enjoying the feeling of the wind. The miko's giggle brought him back and he shut his mouth shut as he realized his tongue had been sticking out. He glared back at her but all she did was smile at him, he felt himself unable to stop from staring as her long raven hair flowed behind her. He looked away her smile making him shy. Sesshomaru laid down into a comfortable position and then closed his eyes falling into a light sleep.

"Hey Fluffy's asleep again." Shippou commented towards Kagome.

"He's still a puppy so he'll sleep a lot for a while." Kagome informed the young kit. Smiling softly towards the sleeping puppy in the basket. He was so cute whenever he wasn't angering Inuyasha.

"Kinda how I sleep all the time compared to demons." Shippou remarked, Kagome nodded.

As the day wore on with no activity and no sight of a shikon shard the whole group relaxed into the nice calm day. Miroku still rode on Kilala after being knocked out the second time, Shippou rode on top of Kilala's head well Sango rode far ahead of everyone flames coming from her body. Kagome still rode her bike, Inuyasha sat behind her enjoying the ride for once. Sesshomaru had woken up and was once again trying to get more wind by standing on the tip of his hind legs. It was a nice day, suddenly Kagome hit a large bump on the rode and Sesshomaru went flying.

Kagome hit the breaks and extended her hand forward catching her small ball of fluff. Never once seeing the red cloaked figure fly over her head, and landing face first in the gravel skidding to a slow halt.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Inuyasha shouted jumping onto his feet his face red from anger and gravel burn.

"Fluffy was falling." Kagome answered holding out the fluffy confused ball. Sesshomaru looked up at the miko stunned that he had not met the ground like his brother.

'Um thank you.' Sesshomaru remarked confused.

"FLUFFY THIS, FLUFFY THAT, FLUFFY, FLUFFY, FLUFFY." Inuyasha bantered, " WHY CAN'T YOU THINK ABOUT ME FOR ONCE!" Inuyasha glared angrily at the miko.

"Huh?" Kagome asked confused by the hanyou outburst.

"What wrong?" Shippou asked jumping onto Kagome's shoulder. He stared at the crazy screaming half demon.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha shouted red from embarrassment and gravel burn, he turning around and marched pass Sango.

"Did I miss something?" Sango asked looking back at Kagome who shrugged.

Recovery Time later

The group had stopped for lunch sometime after Inuyasha outburst, Miroku was finally awake and sat meditating several hand prints visible on his face, Inuyasha had finally regained his pride well eating a bowl of ramen, and Sesshomaru sat underneath a tree chewing on a bone. Sesshomaru watched the miko use an unusual magic stick to light a fire, well being helped by the slayer and kit to cook something apart from ramen. Once the whole group was fed, including himself, they prepared to leave.

"I sense a jewel shard." Kagome remarked her head snapping forward suddenly, "and their headed this way." With that phrase the camp was prepare for battle. His brother had pulled out Tessaiga, well the slayer took off her kimono to reveal her fighting outfit, the monk took hold of the prayer beads around his hands well the miko herself grabbed hold of her bow and strung an arrow.

"He's not alone!" Inuyasha growled as his sense of smell telling him that several demons were coming their way. The trees before them burst open revealing hundreds of demons.

"Give us the jewel shards!" They shouted at different times. Inuyasha stepped forward.

"HELL NO!" Inuyasha lifted his sword into the air and brought it down. "Wind scar." The majority of demons were killed by the swipe but many demon still remained. Those that managed to evade the wind scar scattered making the attack useless.

"Wind tunnel!" Many demons fell to Miroku's tunnel, well other were hacked to pieces by Sango's boomerang as she flew threw the sky on Kilala. The miko though stood before them shooting arrow after arrow purifying demons as they got too close to her, himself and the kit.

Sesshomaru came to a very harsh realization then, he was weak, weaker then the kit. He was no longer the feared Lord of the West now he was just a small pup. His thoughts were interrupted by the kits scream and he realized he was alone away from the rest and in front of him was a tall toad demon.

"Well well it looks like I'm going to get a snack." The tall demon laughed as his eyes looked down at his small form.

Kagome shot arrow after arrow into the crowd of demon purifying several demons at once. But the number of demons were too much her arrows soon ran out and she had to stand behind Inuyasha so he could protect her. That was until she heard Shippou scream, but instead of finding him in danger she found Fluffy facing down the biggest ugliest demon she had seen yet. She panicked her puppy was going to become a snack and there was nothing she could do. She grabbed her bag fully intent on throwing anything she could find but everything fell out as the bag was grasped upside down. The last thing to fall out was a can of hair spray. She then reached into her pocket and retrieved the item she had placed there earlier.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed as the she disappeared from his side.

Sesshomaru backed away from the demon slowly trying to find a way to escape but nothing came. After all he was a fighter not a runner. He prepared to pounce deciding to die honorably rather then run away but before he could depart on his suicide mission a long pair of legs appeared before him. Unable to stop himself he ran strait into one of the legs, effectively hitting his nose and making his eye water.

"TAKE THIS!" Kagome held her lighter in front of her and using her hairspray she created a burst of flame that engulfed the demon. Kagome quickly grabbed hold of fluffy and made a run for it. Sesshomaru looked on in shock at his savior, unable to believe he had been save by not only a human but the miko. Several serpent demons suddenly surrounded them, they were trapped now unable to go anywhere.

"Give me the jewel shards." One of the serpents hissed, Kagome looked around her scared the demon in front of her held a jewel shard well the others just had that scary look to them.

"Stay away from me!" Kagome remarked swinging her bow around the demons hissed as the bow made contact with their skin leaving burn marks where ever it hit.

"Kagome get out of the damn way!" Inuyasha's shout filled the battle field.

"And just where am I suppose to go?" Kagome asked fearfully.

"How about up!" Sango appeared riding on Kilala's back, Kagome's turned towards the tallest of the serpents and swung her hand digging her nails into the snakes cheek affectively taking the shard with her.

"Kagome!" Sango and Kilala swerved down and grabbed hold of Kagome by the back of the shirt and lifted her into the air. Inuyasha saw the clearing and took aim.

"WIND SCAR!" The remaining demons were killed in one swing. Kilala landed gracefully on the ground and put Kagome down gently onto the ground. Kagome sighed in relief well placing Sesshomaru on the ground. Her small moment of relief was short lived though as Inuyasha marched strait to her, Inuyasha had been scared that she was going to be killed and like always he was going to take it out on her.

"What the fuck were you thinking, wench!" Inuyasha shouted towards Kagome angrily.

"I was saving Fluffy and getting you your dumb shard!" Kagome shouted back jumping to her feet.

"You and that damn mutt, can't you see your worst then Shippo, you could have gotten yourself killed." Inuyasha ranted.

"Well I'm sorry for trying to help!" Kagome screamed her anger getting the best of her.

"Kikyo would never have put herself into such a position!" Inuyasha shouted intentionally trying to hurt her for scaring him. It worked.

...

"He's an Idiot." Miroku remarked as the camp went silent.

"Moron." Sango sighed as Shippou slapped his forehead.

"I'm not Kikyo, AND I NEVER WANT TO BE!" Kagome grabbed hold of her shoe and threw it at the hanyou.

"Even your aim sucks!" Inuyasha remarked sticking his tongue out. He never saw as the shoe bounced off the tree behind him, so when it hit him, he bit his tongue HARD. "Damn Bitch!"

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted. She grab hold of her yellow backpack and began to stuff all her stuff back in.

"Sango can I please borrow Kilala." Bra, panties, tampons, books, pencils, fluffy thing, shampoo, soap, ramen, etc.

"Yes of course." Sango replied, Kilala moved forward and transformed into her larger form offering her back to the angry miko.

"Roar." Kilala replied to show she was ready.

"Thanks Kilala." Kagome placed her bag on top of Kilala before climbing on.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Inuyasha shouted as the spell started to wear off.

"SIT!" and with that she was gone.

"Well there she goes again." Miroku said well shaking his head.

"Yep." Sango looked down at her feet where Shippou was going around in circles. "What's wrong Shippou?"

"I can't fine Fluffy." Shippo exclaimed, they all turned to look at the disappearing miko.

Demon Selene: That was the hardest Chapter I ever had to think up. So I really hope you liked it. Now I would like to give you a promise

I Demon Selene promise to hereby **try** to at least once per chapter torture Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in one form or another.


	4. Puppy in the Future

Demon Selene: I am so sorry this got out late but I was having trouble finishing it because of work

Chapter 4 Puppy in the Future

Kilala descended slowly onto an almost empty clearing, the only thing visible apart from trees was an old looking well made from wood.

"Thanks Kilala." Kagome remarked getting off the two tailed cat, reaching into her large bag she pulled a small sealed bag. The demons eyes doubled in size as she watched the bag held in front of her. "Now remember Kilala when you get to the village use only a tenth, no more." The cat nodded before carefully taking hold of the bag before bolting out of the clearing, afraid the miko would change her mine. Kagome giggled as the cat demon disappeared into the trees. "It amazing what catnip does to that cat." Making her way to the well she pulled herself onto the rim, looking down an image of Inuyasha appeared at the bottom of the well.

"This is all your fault, yours and your stupid Kikyo!" Kagome let her anger get the best of her. It was always easier to get angry rather then admit that Inuyasha might be right about her being weak. She lifted herself off the rim and fell into the well, the blue magic surrounded her as she was transported back into the future. Her feet landed softly on the dirt floor of the well, looking up she saw the roof of the well house. 'home sweet home.' climbing the ladder she headed out towards the house, passing a couple last guest to the old shrine. She glanced at the god tree 'you just had to mention her didn't you.' A picture of Inuyasha passed through her mine along with the long not so dead miko kissing him. 'why couldn't she, Kagome, be the one Inuyasha wanted?'

"Mom I'm home." She was hit with fresh cool air, a complete contrast to the warm humid weather outside. AC was one of the things she missed the most well traveling in feudal Japan. The lights in the house were all turned on and a delicious aroma of food gave away her mother's location.

"Kagome honey your home early." Her mother appeared cleaning her hands on her apron, Kagome dropped her bag and headed strait to her mom hugging her tightly. Kagome's mom looked at the girl in her arms tenderly. "Kagome why don't you take a shower and change into something comfortable. Dinner will be ready when you're done."

"Okay, mom." Kagome dislodged herself from the hug and headed to her room. As soon as Kagome was out of sight Mrs. Higurashi headed to her bag and began to empty it's contents, separating everything into different piles. She pulled out several things such as dirty cloths, trash, as well as something fluffy?

Kagome took a quick shower letting all the dirt and sweat from the earlier battle just fall off her body and down the drain, getting out of the bathroom she put on her PJ's and headed downstairs. She followed the smell of food but when she got to the kitchen her mother was no where to be seen.

"AAAAAAWWWWWWWW HOW CUTE!" Kagome headed towards the living room where she caught sight of her mother snuggling something small and mostly white to her breast. Seeing her daughter come in Mrs. Higurashi held forward a swirly eyed puppy. "Isn't he the cutest thing in the world." Her face broke out into a blush as she realized that on top of Fluffy's head was a black satin bra well around his neck as if it were a collar was a pair of hot red panties.

"FLUFFY!" Taking a hold of the dazed puppy she removed her undergarments and threw them into the dirty clothes pile her mother had created. "Are you okay?"

'Look at all the little Jakens.' Sesshomaru gave a slurred bark towards Kagome before shaking off his dazed state. He had been stuck in Kagome's bag since she stuffed him in there after the battle earlier and had experienced enough abuse from pots and pans as well as everything else that the miko carried to have knocked him out about a dozen times before being rescued from the evil depths of the monstrous bag.

"How did you get here?" Kagome wondered as she stood following her mother into the kitchen.

"I found him in your bag sweetheart." Kagome sat at the table and watched as her mother began to serve dinner. "Did he come from the past?"

'The past?' Sesshomaru asked as he became aware of his surrounding for the first time.

"Yeah, I found him after a fight and since we couldn't find his mother we took him with us." Kagome remarked as she laid Sesshomaru on her lap. "He must have gotten into my bag and the well must have brought him with me."

"Well? Past?" He looked around him at the brightly lit room and noticed that not a single candle was lit, a fire was burning without wood (the stove), a black box glowed brightly showing moving pictures, another box had music coming from it. But the most amazing thing was the cool air around them in the middle of summer. Realization hit him as to why Kagome was so unique to any other human or demon that he had ever met. She was from the future, all his thoughts suddenly disappeared as he turned to a tall short haired raven women carrying a plate of food. His stomach gave a loud growl and he could do nothing but stare at the plate that Kagome's mother held in her hand.

"So why did you come home so early, honey?" It was an innocent question that had Kagome going tense. She wished she could say that she came home because she almost got killed, because she had fought with Inuyasha but the real reason was that he had mention her, Kikyo. Sesshomaru felt the miko tenseness but his attention could not be distracted from the plate full of food placed in front of Kagome.

'Kami what did this wench do to this Sesshomaru?' His desire for food was ridiculous to him, he went from eating once a year to three times a day with snacks in between and he enjoyed it. A warm smile was directed towards the miko from her mother and Kagome suddenly smiled her radiant smile Sesshomaru felt as if he had missed something but he didn't really care his attention too transfixed on the food.

"I placed some extra food on your plate so you can give some to Fluffy, since we don't have any dog food." Mrs. Higurashi remarked as she let her question drop.

"I'll bye some later." Kagome remarked, she looked down at the puppy on her lap and laughed. Fluffy was currently just sitting there his eyes wide and shining well his tail wagged from side to side expectantly staring at the food. Kagome took a small piece of food from her plate and held it in front of the puppy Sesshomaru instantly grabbed hold of the food and gobbled it up.

'Delicious!' Sesshomaru took more food from Kagome's hand but tried to be more careful so as to not bite her fingers, even though he knew his bite held no power it would still be rude to bite the hand that fed him.

"Hey mom! KAGOME!" A boy walked into the room, he appeared to be ten years with short black hair and the same chocolate brown eyes as Kagome. The boy shot strait to Kagome and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Souta!" Kagome hugged the boy back well ruffling his hair. Souta hugged Kagome tighter before he noticed the small white puppy with golden eyes.

"COOL, he looks like Inuyasha!" Souta exclaimed as he caught sight of Fluffy, Sesshomaru growled at the boy before being distracted by Kagome and food. "was it something I said?"

"It's probably because you mentioned Inuyasha, Fluffy doesn't seem to like him much." Souta 'Oh' and then sat down beside his sister. He began to eat the food that his mother placed in front of him.

"Oh, Kagome, Ayume called to say you have a test tomorrow." Sesshomaru growled angrily as Kagome's hand stopped several inches above his head, he jumped up trying to get to the food but it was too high up.

"Souta, In what subject is the test?" Kagome asked her eyes trained on the preteen.

"Math." Souta remarked in between bites. The food fell from her hand and Sesshomaru jumped up catching it between his teeth when he landed it was on cold hard wood, he looked around him but Kagome was no longer in sight.

"Thanks for dinner mom I'll be upstairs studying." Kagome remarked already shutting the door to her room.

"Poor Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi took the plate from where it was and placed it on the chair next to Sesshomaru, within seconds the food was gone leaving a very satisfied puppy. Once everyone finished their meal he was picked up and taken to a large comfortable piece of furniture and placed in front of a moving picture box. He stared at it transfixed watching show after show.

"The square root of pie ends with AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Once again Sesshomaru was woken by Kagome's scream. He looked towards the clock which showed the time being 2:30am. After being woken by Kagome so many times and noticing her constant glances at the thing she called a clock he had effectively figure out how to tell time by seconds, minutes and hours. Remembering the clock on the TV which had flashed 6 when he and Souta had started watching several TV show, as they called it, he could calculate that she had spent well over eight to nine hours if not more. And seeing as Kagome managed to wake him up every ten minutes, he found himself counting time to return to sleep hoping she would get whatever she was trying to teach herself. He glanced at Kagome who was currently slamming her head against the wooden surface of her desk. He really did want to be annoyed with her, he even tried but not even the fact that she kept waking him up made him become even slightly peeved with the girl. He knew exactly what it was like to spend whole nights on end doing paperwork and the fact she was a human deficient of sleep most likely added to her now frustrated state. He looked around the comfortable bed he had been laid on by her mother and noted the different objects around him. Notebooks, papers, books and pencils were scattered around, finally his eyes landed on a black bag of sort and he almost grimaced. Bags had become his most loathed items since that afternoon were he had been knocked out by her books and almost been chocked by something called a bra and panties, which he still had to figure what function they served. Another scream from Kagome made his hatred for bags diminish and he quickly crawled into the bag. He welcomed the muffled sounds and was soon fast asleep.

Kagome stared down at the book and then her friends notes another sigh escaped her. She was tired and still had plenty to cram into her brain, staring at the problems in front of her she realized she had two chapter and only an hour left. So looking down at the book she began to work again, as time passed she found the information was easier to understand finally finishing she closed her book with a smile. She leaned back and looked at the clock before sighing and heading to the bathroom. She needed to wake up and there was only one way to do so, a cold shower.

Mrs. Higurashi walked into her daughter's room fully intent on waking her but instead she found the bed still made except for everything scattered around the bed. She looked to the books and notebooks sprawled across the desk. She sighed as she looked around before hearing the shower begin to run.

"She pulled another all nighter." She gathered all the books and notebooks off the desk, then taking all the books from her daughters bed she started to put them into the bag, with a little difficulty she closed the bag before taking it with her and placing a brand new uniform on the bed, number one hundred and eight. She walked over to the shower door and knocked. "Kagome Honey, hurry up and get dressed. I have breakfast ready for you downstairs."

"Okay mom!" She stepped over her son's body who currently sat against the door asleep waiting for access to the bathroom before heading downstairs placing the bag in front of the door and walking into the kitchen where she set the table. It wasn't long before the whole family was downstairs eating breakfast.

"Bye mom thanks for breakfast!" Kagome was the first to go. "Can you go check on Fluffy for me I couldn't find him."

"Yes dear." Mrs Higurashi remarked.

"Bye mom!" Souta remarked also leaving.

"Bye sweetheart." There goes the second.

"I shall leave to prepare the morning rituals." There went the third child. After that she looked for the small puppy but found his presence lacking so leaving a plate of water and food she left for work.

Sesshomaru tried to get as comfortable as he could but seeing as he was surrounded by large hardcover textbooks and a pencil was sticking him in the butt it seemed an impossible task to accomlish.

'Just great this Sesshomau just had to sleep in the bag.' He remarked to himself as he tried to move only to find it futile. He had been stuck in the same position for hours and there was no end in sight.

"Kagome!" Three voices exclaimed, the bag moved and the items as the miko began to fidget in place. Kagome looked towards the three girls running her way, Eri, Yumi, and Ayume had caught sight of her and where headed her way.

"Hey Guys." Kagome remarked waiting to hear the new diseases that her grandfather had used.

"Are you okay to come back to school?" Ayume asked looking at the girl worriedly.

"How is your cronic hallowtosis?" Eri questioned concern lacing her voice. (for diseases scroll to end of page.)

"How is your Alveolar Echinococcosis?" Yumi added, Kagome looked at both Eri and Yumi and momentarily wondered how in the world they had managed to pronounce the large words when their grade point average almost matched her own.

"I'm fine now, really." Kagome remarked easing the concern of her friends well thinking of the best way to escape murder charges when she killed her grandfather.

"Hallowtosis?" Sesshomaru wondered as he reflected on the perfectly healthy looking miko except for a little lack of sleep the girl was in perfect health. He looked back at the girls before him it was easy to tell they didn't know of Kagome's travels to the past and attributed the girls absence to illness. Yet how they could believe the stories when they saw her in such hearty health was beyond him.

"Hey Kagome, how's that two timing boyfriend of your?" Eri asked. Sesshomaru's attention once again went to the conversation.

'two timing?' Sesshomaru wondered as he began to work his way out of his entrapment. (multitasking) He heard Kagome's sigh from within the bag.

"Inuyasha is not my boyfriend." Kagome remarked suddenly, 'No matter how much I want him to be.' "He's only a friend."

'Boyfriend?' Sesshomaru made it to the top of the books and pushed his head against the top of the bag the flapped fell open and the bright light from outside hit his eyes.

"Then give Hojo a chance." Yumi exclaimed towards her sickly friend.

"Yeah he's perfect boyfriend material." Eri added.

'Boyfriend must mean potential mate." Sesshomaru concluded as his head popped out of the bag.

"Pour guy has been after you since he meet you." Yumi stated.

'This Hojo obviously does not know when his affection is unwanted.' Sesshomaru thought, he looked around his surroundings and almost fell back into the bag. Every female around was wearing the exact cloths Kagome had and some even had adjusted the clothes to be as revealing as possible.

"I don't know guys." Kagome said truthfully, Hojo was nice and attentive but he was too nice, too eager, too boring. Maybe if he grew out his hair dyed it silver put on some golden contacts well gluing some cute white cat ears to his head and somehow manage to grow taller well obtaining some muscles, she might just rethink that, but other then that she couldn't think of him as anything but a friend and then she would be like Inuyasha. She would like Hojo for looking like her half demon crush.

(DS: If any of you think that Hojo does sound like the perfect boyfriend, your wrong! I give this to you from experience; I believe I have a relative of Hojo after me. The guys just too nice shudders

It's creepy!)

A loud bell rang across the yard and everyone began to suddenly move from where they stood towards the building.

"Oh no we're going to be late!" Kagome took off in a sprint never noticing how her bag suddenly became lighter nor that something small and white fell into the bushes.

(DS: For those of you wondering I do have a basic concept on how Japanese schools work but for the sake of my story I changed school to what I needed.)

It took Sesshomaru about one bell (1st period ends) to escape the bushes at the 2nd bell (2nd period begins.) he stepped out of the bushes to the empty campus it took him until the third bell (2nd period ends) to fine an open door and until the forth bell (3rd period begins) to reach that door without being trampled. Currently he was following Kagome's scent, which was just so happened to be a difficult task since there were so many scents that distinguishing Kagome from all the other stinky humans was time consuming, not to mention his now weaker nose was not as efficient as his demon senses. As he went threw the many hallways stopping at many doors where Kagome's scent would stop only for him to notice it going in a different direction, his head filled with so many question. Where was he? Why did Kagome come here? Why was every female dress like a whore? Why did he have to miss breakfast!? (DS: Can you tell which one he's most upset about?) He walked undisturbed for almost an hour that was until the fifth ball rang loudly. He dodged several feet before he was suddenly picked off the ground. He struggled against the hold that held him but it was fruitless and before he knew it he had locked on to a pair of bright blue eyes. He stared openly at the girl before him, she was tall, extremely thin and ORANGE. He wondered how in the world a human could turn orange. He looked at the hair which was a straw like blonde with lighter shades of the same color scattered going down in lines. (DS: Has anyone ever seen someone who did the tan in a bottle but got the shade horribly wrong well that's what I'm talking about. And if this was you PLEASE DON"T TAKE OFFENSE!)

"Your so cute." The girls voice came out a loud squeal as she slammed him into her bosom he became dizzy as the strong odor of perfume invaded his nose intoxicating him and making breathing almost impossible. Had she drenched herself in the concoction? "I'll call you Princess and dye you pink!" He flinched well becoming annoyed. This girl was not only annoying but if she assumed Sesshomaru would not kill himself the minute he turned pink she was crazy. The more he looked upon the girl the more he missed Kagome and her clean non perfumed scent. He especially missed her food. Before long he and the annoying orange girl were surrounded by several other females all whose reaction mirrored the irritating wench who held him.

"Awww so cute!"

"Adorable!"

"AWWW" His aggravation only grew as he was surrounded by more stinky humans with high pitch voices and similar looks.

"Her names Princess and she's mine." The orange girl remarked smugly showing him off.

"Can I hold her, Please?"

"Yeah me too!" He was passed from girl to girl all who yanked him from the others grasp. Finally he was passed to a large breasted girl who held him up into the air well making baby sounds. He finally had enough and began to struggle violently, the girl holding him dropped him and he fell face first onto her chest and then down her shirt. His struggling became more violent as he was trapped in her oversize boobs, the big breast began to instantly suffocate him. His struggling undid a strap and he was released, he fell threw the shirt and onto the ground but not before he caught a glance of a pink lacy material that had bonded the girls breast.

'So that is what a bra is.' Sesshomaru landed on the ground and instantly took off in a run. Looking behind him he saw as the orange girl led an army after him. He had to find Kagome and quickly before he changed color from white to pink.

'If this Sesshomaru survives this, he will hit Jaken one less time per day and let Rin place as many flowers in his hair as she wishes.'

Kagome walked out of her class with an arm full of books and papers, a large smile on her face. She had not only passed the test but she had just gotten an A minus. She was in such a good mood that not even all the makeup work she had to do could dispel her happy mood.

"Kagome!" Nope not even the brown haired boy running her way could end it.

"Hojo." She stopped walking not surprised that her friends were no where to be seen.

"Are your chikenpox gone?" He asked stopping in front of her.

"Um yeah got over them yesterday." Kagome lied again. 'Chikenpox?' a normal disease for a child to have. 'Granpa might be getting better.'

"Wow that was fast. I was sure that the Rabies would have made it a while before you recovered " Hojo remarked. 'Or not!'

"No it wasn't Rabies it was..." She was cut off as a shout came from the hallway followed by barking. "Was that a dog?" She turned in the direction of the shouting.

"DOG!" Kagome looked to where Hojo had stood only to fine that he was no longer there. Turning back she watched as HER dog skidded around the corner before running strait at her with about twenty girls behind him. Fluffy seemed to get a boost of speed and within a milliseconds was behind her leg growling at the herd of girls who suddenly came to a halt as they stood in front of the obstacle known as the sick girl.

"Higurashi give me back my Princess!" The orange skinned girl remarked as she stepped in front of the group.

"Princess?" Kagome asked as she looked behind her at to the puppy who gave a snarl at the orange girl well going as close to Kagome's leg as possible.

"Yes Princess!" The others agreed with her from behind, none though got too close fearing they might catch whatever Kagome might have this time.

'MY NAME IS NOT PRINCESS!' Sesshomaru's growl got louder at the third name he had been given.

"His name is not Princess, its Fluffy." Kagome stated as she lifted Sesshomaru off the ground.

'Yeah Fluffy!' Sesshomaru exclaimed, 'WAIT! NO!' He turned his glare to the miko and gave a disgruntled huff.

"HER NAME IS PRINCESS!" The girls exclaimed angrily. "As in a girl!"

"No it's Fluffy. As in a boy see?" Sesshomaru was held up by his front paws, exposed to the gaze of the group of girls. A loud gasp was heard as all eyes turned to his manhood. . .

Their eyes suddenly doubled in size and gain what could only be called hearts.

"FLUFFY!"

"LORD SESSHOMARU! LORD SESSHOMARU! WHERE HAVE YOU GONE? WHY HAVE YOU NOT RETURNED TO YOUR FAITHFUL SERVANT JAKEN!" A small toad demon stood before the edge of a cliff. "YOU ARE DEAD AREN'T YOU!?"

"Jaken you're so funny." A small girl with black hair pulled to the side wearing a checkered kimono remarked. She slapped the toad demon on the back effectively knocking him off the cliff.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jaken's scream could be heard for miles, Rin looked over the edge at the falling toad before shaking her head.

"Ah Uh we better go get him before he gets into trouble." Rin remarked towards the two headed dragon, who nodded allowing the small child to clime his back.

"Stupid humans and there stupid sense of direction." Inuyasha continued to complain as he walked the humans back to Keade's village.

"Inuyasha it's not our fault Lady Kagome left and took Kilala with her." Miroku remarked.

"Yeah that was your own fault." Shippou remarked from Miroku's shoulder.

"Feh, it's all that mutts fault if only she had left him we wouldn't be in this situation." Inuyasha growled.

"Blaming an innocent puppy, that pathetic even for you Inuyasha." Sango remarked. Inuyasha's ears suddenly began to move.

"Did you hear that?" Inuyasha asked looking around.

"Hear what?" Miroku asked.

"AAAAAAAAAA" A low scream was heard echoing threw the trees.

"What was that?" Shippou questioned as the scream got louder, Inuyasha looked up as the sound got louder.

"Hey I think it's coming from..."

BONK

They all turned to stare where Inuyasha had once stood only to find him sprawled out on the ground swirls for eyes and an equally swirly Jaken on top of him. Both sported rather large bumps on their heads the size of boulders.

"JAKEN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" They looked up to where Jaken had come from to see a small girl headed their way on the back of a two headed dragon.

"Hey isn't that the girl that travels with Sesshomaru?" Shippou asked.

"Yes I believe so." Sango remarked.

"Excuse me Young Lady you are welcome to join us until our friend regain consciousness." Miroku shouted from his spot on the ground.

"Okay!" Rin remarked certain she could trust them.

DS: MMMMHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA I'm evil. No not really. I'm sorry about not updating but my boss decided that since I asked for some days off I would work my little tail off every weekend since she had to go threw three days working harder.

Diseases:

Hallowtosis- bad breath disease from too much protein and not enough vegetables(got from friend.)

Alveolar Echinococcosis- disease results from being infected with the larval stage of Echinococcus multilocularis, a microscopic tapeworm (1-4 millimeters) found in foxes, coyotes, dogs, and cats. Although human cases are rare, infection in humans causes parasitic tumors to form in the liver, and, less commonly, the lungs, brain, and other organs. If left untreated, infection with AE can be fatal. (got from Internet, if you understood that I admire you!)

Rabies- do I really have to add this one?


	5. Puppy Revelation

Demon Selene: Hello everybody and to those that reviewed my last chapter THANK YOU SO MUCH. If any of you have questions or any ideas you would like to give me I would gladly take them and somehow twist them into my story.

Chapter 5 Puppy Revelation

Sesshomaru sat on top of Kagome's lap, as embarrassing as the situation she had placed him in earlier Kagome still proved to be the best protection he had. As long as she was around the crazy human girls, who now went as the Fluffy Fanclub, would leave him alone. After the humiliating situation the miko had placed him in, he had been carried to what they called the main office of the school where Kagome had taken a black object and called her mother. After that she took him outside where they were currently eating Kagome's lunch.

"He's so cute!" Eri remarked with a squeal watching Sesshomaru as he ate from Kagome's hand.

"When did you get him." Yumi asked offering the puppy some food, Sesshomaru sniffed the food before deciding the food he was eating smelled better. He continued to munch away at what Kagome offered ignoring the food that Yumi had in her hand.

"About two days ago." Kagome stated as she took a bite of food and giving what remained in her hand to the pup.

"Awww He's adorable!" Ayume commented as she went to pet the puppy her hand stopped however when Sesshomaru began to growl before barking at her hand.

'Stay away from my food human!' Sesshomaru growled, "Only Kagome can touch my food!' (DS: thought process as he eats.)

"Hey Kagome you wouldn't happen to have seen Hojo?" Eri asked, his presence had surprisingly been lacking and lunch was almost over.

"Not since math." Kagome declared truthfully not really concerned.

"Strange." Yumi remarked as the bell rang loudly around the yard and they all instantly headed back to class. Four girls and one puppy were watched as they entered the class. The attention was mainly for Sesshomaru, the only animal in school except for a pet iguana kept in the biology room.

"Ms. Higurashi I see you have brought your therapeutic animal with you (coughLiecough)" The teacher remarked from his desk, "As long as he doesn't make any noise he can stay."

"Thank you professor." Kagome exclaimed with a bow the puppy dangling from her arms. 'As long as no one mentions food or Inuyasha he'll be fine.' She took her seat in the back of the room and placed Fluffy on the top left corner. He took less space then a closed textbook so he wouldn't really get in her way. Sesshomaru looked around in curiosity, there was only one adult among several younger humans and he seemed to be well in control as every student sat at their desk attention to the professor in front of them.

"Now class today we start our lesson..." Sesshomaru listen in fascination as the teacher lectured on and on giving the students information that obviously had yet to be taught. He wondered briefly why lessons were given to both females and males but after a while he found girls to be just as intelligent if not more so then the males of the class. Those humans, be they male of female, were being given a privilege he himself had received as a pup. (DS: Hello you are a Puppy!) He learned quickly that lessons were given everyday except for Saturdays and Sundays which at first he had been confused about until he remembered the calendar on Kagome's wall, which he had examined as he tried to get to sleep the night before. He also found that the knowledge that the teacher gave out was then expected to be learned and that the students would be tested on that knowledge once a lesson was completed in the form of quizzes, test or exams. His attention finally fell on the miko whose confused look obviously showed the affects of her travels into the past. How was it that she managed life here well still traveling around with his idiotic brother gathering jewel shards. It came to no surprise to him that she struggled in class and her sleepless nights did little to help her succeed in classes. The bell rang once again and he felt himself picked up by Kagome, they left the class and proceed onto another room. He once again listen in awe at the knowledge. The material being covered did not exist in the past and he was sure that he would not know this for several hundred years to come. Before he knew it another bell rang and they were off a second time. They continued with the same routine through each class and before he knew it the last bell rang and they were off, Kagome hurried them out of the building avoiding friends, Hojo and Fluffy obsessed girls, it wasn't long before she found herself outside walking down the street back to the shrine.

"Finally, schools over!" Kagome walked home happily, her book bag was stuffed with books and homework as well as all the work she had missed, well she carried Fluffy in her arms. Several cars passed by as well as a helicopter which went over her head. Even thought the present was a mess compared to the past she still missed it. "So how did you like school?" Kagome asked the puppy in her hands.

'It was quite fascinating.' Sesshomaru admitted watching the moving carriages and the flying bird everything was so different in the future, so much more advanced. The smells, though not the same, didn't really bother him. And the fact that humans seemed to have created all this left him with the realization that not all humans were as stupid and ignorant as he had originally thought. 'That does not change the fact that humans are still stinky, loud and annoying.' Sesshomaru thought.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." Kagome smiled down at him and he couldn't help but look away it made him a little uncomfortable that she was always smiling.

'Maybe not all humans are stinky and loud.' Sesshomaru admitted, 'Most are though.' Kagome began to climb several stairs heading up towards the shrine. Sesshomaru was confused, why were they headed into a shrine, then the scent of Kagome's family reached his nose and he realized that this was her home.

'So she lives in the future in an old shrine as well as being a miko who travels to the past. How ironic.' Sesshomaru thought. Kagome dropped everything as she walked into the house and immediately headed to her room. She instantly fell backwards onto her bed exhausted, Sesshomaru lied on her stomach as Kagome kicked off her shoes and socks before climbing completely into the bed. She rolled over and he fell from her stomach to the soft bed.

"Sleep good." Kagome remarked with a yawn before falling into a deep slumber. Sesshomaru watched the slumbering miko and couldn't help but admire her. She lived a double life giving up everything she knew here to travel with his half brother collecting the shards and fighting demons. This time seemed safer, kinder, and not harsh at all. Why did she go back? He laid beside her before closing his eyes and allowing a small amount of respect to be given to Kagome, the Miko of the Shikon Jewel.

"So Lord Sesshomaru has disappeared?" Miroku asked the small girl that sat with them around the small camp they had set up. Ah Uh laid next to the girl well the knocked out demon and half demon were just outside the camp left where they had fallen.

"All we found were his clothes and swords but nothing else." Rin remarked petting the two headed dragon.

"That's strange what could have happen to him?" Shippou asked. "I can't exactly imagine Sesshomaru off dancing naked in the woods."

"But you found no blood or anything else that could imply what happen to him?" Sango asked, Rin shook her head.

"No all we found were his clothes." Rin added once again.

"Maybe he's off with a beautiful demoness having an enjoyable evening." Miroku suggested he felt a hard slap hit him behind the head. "My dear Sango what did I do?"

"You were being your perverted self, Monk!" Sango exclaimed narrowing her eyes at him.

"Why would Lord Sesshomaru go off with another Lady without any clothes?" Rin asked innocently, Miroku opened his mouth to answer only to have Hiraikotsu smashed against his skull.

"That's a very good point Rin." Sango remarked her voice normal even though she had just knocked the monk unconscious.

"Yeah why else would Sesshomaru take off his clothes other then to take a bath." Shippou remarked innocently as well. "And you already said there was no lake or hot springs in that area."

"I'm worried Lord Sesshomaru never leaves without his swords." Rin added.

"Don't worry, that bastard is probably somewhere humping a tree or something." Inuyasha appeared rubbing his head were Jaken had landed.

"What's humping?" Shippou and Rin asked in unison. Inuyasha opened his mouth only to be knocked out by Hiraikotsu much like Miroku had been earlier.

"Don't worry about it." Sango exclaimed annoyance in her voice as she caught the giant boomerang, "I'm sure Sesshomaru's fine, after all he is one of the most powerful demons around right?"

"OF COURSE HE IS YOU WENCH! HOW DARE YOU INFER OTHERWISE!" Jaken shouted as he jumped onto the fallen half demon. "YOU HUMANS SHOULD LEARN YOUR PLACE BENEATH MY AND MY LORDS FEET."

"Children." Both Rin and Shippou turned their attention towards the slayer, who was slowly standing up. " Close your eyes and ears." Both Shippou and Rin did as they were told.

"WOMEN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" (incase your wondering that was Jaken screaming.)

"OH NO I"M GOING TO BE LATE!" Sesshomaru watched as the miko ran from one end of the room to the other. He was once again on top of her bed only this time he was as far away from her bag and any other item that might possibly be picked up by the girl running around frantically getting ready for school. He had learned his lesson and today he was going to stay put and away from evil bags that belonged to the miko. Kagome grabbed the bag opposite of Fluffy and was out of the door within seconds. Sesshomaru waited until he heard the door slam before drifting to sleep again. When he finally decided to wake up he jumped off the bed and onto the soft carpe walking out of the room only to run into Kagome's mother in her nightgown, a robe over that and on her feet a pair of pink bunny slippers.

"Why hello there Fluffy." He stared at the strangely dressed women that smiled down at him. She wasted no time in picking him up and then headed downstairs after a pit stop in the kitchen he found himself on the couch with Mrs. Higurashi watching TV and eating sweets and popcorn.

"Thomas Please don't die...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A tall brunette held a blond haired male to her chest tightly, the man was currently bleeding from a chest wound. "I LOVE YOU, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Sesshomaru watched transfixed as the women cried in agony, at the same time holding the man she loved to her. If he had this plot correct then Consuela was the main character who was in loved with Jerry who was in love with his ex lover who was in love with his brother who was in love with Consuela. And the ex of the man she loved had just tried to kill her but then the man's brother, who she loved, had taken the shot from the thing called a gun and was currently dieing on the floor.

"To be continued, So don't miss the next episode of Consuela this Monday morning on TSC." Sesshomaru let out a loud growl as Mrs. Higurashi threw popcorn at the TV.

"NO DON'T LEAVE IT THERE!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted, Sesshomaru agreed it was completely unfair to leave them guessing what was to happen next.

RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

A loud sound echoed around the house knocking them both from their TV induced trance. Kagome's mother stood and picked up a black box, after pushing a button she placed it against her ear.

"Hello?" Mrs Higurashi answered. "Yes this is."

bla bla bla

"Oh is he now?" Mrs Higurashi nodded. "Okay I'll be there to pick him up around one. Alright I'll see you then." Kagome's mother stood and placing the remote next to the transfixed puppy she walked upstairs to get dressed. "Go ahead and watch TV until I get back."

"HENTAI!" Sango scream went out around the group once again as she knocked out the monk for the seventh time that day.

"Doesn't he ever learn?" Rin asked Shippou as they rode on Ah Uh well dragging Jaken across the ground a rope tied around his leg and then to Ah Uh.

"Nope." Shippou stated shaking his head, "I'm starting to think that is his way of training himself for fighting demons."

"Really." Rin asked going wide eyed. "Maybe that is what Jaken does as well." They both turned to look at the demon being dragged behind them.

"Nope!" They both said at once.

Rin, Ah Uh and Jaken had joined them at least until they could find Sesshomaru. So they all continued on with their new companions back to Keade's village.

"SUPERBITE ATTACK!" The talking dog on the TV bit the thief in the rear effectively sending him over a cliff and into a carriage with glowing red and blue lights. A man put some gray objects onto the man's wrist and then took him away.

"Another Job well done for Super Mutt!" Sesshomaru hit a big red button on the remote, turning off the TV as the ending credits appeared. He was now bored with the TV, jumping off the couch he decided to explore his new surroundings. Avoiding the stairs he continued on exploring downstairs. After looking through the kitchen as well as the living room he came upon a hallway that led to a slightly opened door. Walking inside his nose was assaulted by dust and a musty old odor, all around him objects laid scattered around the floor and on top of a single person bed. He maneuvered his way around the maze avoiding scrolls, mummified hands as well as other objects he could not name. A large yellow book caught his attention and he felt himself unusually drawn to it. Standing in front of the book it didn't take him long at all to figure out how to open it since he had watched Kagome the night before frantically going through several pages of a rather large book. He used his nose to nudge the book open and looked at the page it landed on.

_The Mythical creatures, Demons- Chapter 1_

_Demons although now mostly considered myths are still well known through out the world in one form or another. One of the most popular in today's society are from possession by demon from the underworld in the Christian or Roman Catholic religion (see page 5). Those demons were known to associate with the devil, just as angles were associated with God (page 10). Yet not all demons were considered devil worshippers, in the feudal ear depiction of demons there is no mention of a devil or of someone worshipped by these demons. The best examples of those are the rare and almost lost legends of the demon lords(page 20), or the demon known as Tri-pod (DS: don't know where he came from.) (page 30). Feudal era demons were even known to take human mates and create offspring that were considered half demons, or hanyou. Examples of those stories are Yoji the giant Kangaroo (DS: IF I get one comment about how Kangaroo's are from Australia not Japan, I'll hurt the Sesshy Plushi!) or the legend of the Half demon Naraku, who gave his soul to become half demon._

'Myths?' Sesshomaru wondered, 'demons are considered myths.' Realization hit him hard, as for the first time he came to notice the lack of demons in Kagome's time. He had not seen or even smelled a demon since he arrived to this shrine. He had been so intrigued with everything from the future that he had been distracted by all the new objects, schools, TV, and delicious food to even notice the lack of demon contact. He reread the passage before coming upon the word Demon Lords, he turned to the page indicated and continued to read.

_Demon lords were known as population control for the demon species. Known as the highest in demon status they were considered the deadliest and most intelligent of the demon species. The demons were separated by positions such as North, South, East and West. Though all were considered great, the one best known was perhaps the demon lord of the West, 'Killing Perfection'. As his name implies he was deadly and perfect, his looks were said to be godlike in appearance yet his nature was anything but pleasant. The story of this demon is only slightly known as his documentation in old records only record his killing of whole human armies that come across him and his lands. But unlike the demon lord 'Killing perfection' his brothers Inuyasha's legend is...  
_  
Sesshomaru stopped reading, annoyance going through his being. He caught a glint of silver from the corner of his eye and then looking closer he noticed a slender silver object on the tip of a chair. Walking over to the chair he jumped onto his hind legs and quickly grabbed the object before he headed back to the book. Never once did the demon lord notice the shelf behind the chair which was knocked down spilling all it contents onto the bed. Among them was a small wooden ball which rolled off the bed and bounced down onto a book until finally falling onto a large red button with the word 'start' on it

Sesshomaru stared smugly at the now fixed book no longer was it's information incorrect. Right in front of the word brother in big bold letters was the word HALF all capitalized and in pen to ensure no one would miss the correction. Now that that was done he could continue reading.

RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Sesshomaru turned in time to watch as a demon came to life before him. It eyes glowed brightly in the darken room as smoke surrounded his large mouth, it seemed the book was wrong about demons. He growled towards the demon that had appeared in a challenged towards him Sesshomaru. The demon did not even acknowledge him as he continued to roar.

'How dare you ignore this Sesshomaru!' He pounced towards the demon only to be knocked back onto the ground. This time though the demon did not stand still as he moved forward to attack him. The demon stopped just centimeters away from him before returning to it original position with a louder roar obviously laughing at him. He growled again at the insult given to him and then proceeded to attack. He moved behind the demon grabbing hold of its long tail before running around the demon in circles. It wasn't long before the demon was wrapped in its own tail, Sesshomaru then finished the demon by pouncing onto its back and knocking the demon onto its face. With a final cry the demon was defeated.

RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooommmmmmm...

'Weakling.' A smirk came onto his face as he stared at the now dead demon before him.

'Stupid doggy.' Sesshomaru turned with a growl, behind him stood a white furred cat with brown spots.

'State your reason for being here cat.' His gaze held that of the cats intensely as he studied the obese feline. It was large, about twice his size and fat, he was sure that he could easily out maneuver the cat he just hoped strength wise it was weak as well.

'Stupid doggy, killed the vacuum.' The cat purred out its remark, he was unmistakable against the dusty room seeing as its fur shone brightly even in the darkness. (DS: Incase any of you were wondering he just came back from the groomers.

'Vacuum?' He looked towards the demon he had just killed but could not see what a vacuum was.

'Stupid doggy, just like stupid Inuyasha.' The cat let out a loud purr as it sat itself on the ground.

'I am nothing like that embezzle!' Sesshomaru snapped towards the feline. 'And you will not infer other wise.'

'Exactly like stupid Inuyasha.' The cat repeated. Sesshomaru pounced towards the cat in anger, how dare it compare him to the moron. The cats large paw shot forward and he was thrown against the wall roughly. The cat was faster then it appeared, Sesshomaru stood on shaky legs refusing to lose, he walked towards the cat that still laid were it had seated itself.

'Stupid doggy.' the cat laughed. 'I am the one who rules this house, not you.' Sesshomaru pounced towards the cat once again but like before he was swatted away as if he was nothing more then a mere fly.

'I am supreme here doggy.' The feline finally stood and began to wobble its way to him once he stood in front of Sesshomaru it drew it large paw back exposing sharp claws. 'You will learn your place doggy!'

Sesshomaru drew back slowly adrenaline and anger coursing threw him. He refused to lose to a cat. It was beneath him to lose to such an inferior creature. He was Sesshomaru Demon Lord of the West, the most feared demon to ever live. He would not lose to a common house CAT! His eyes turned crimson red, his fur stood on end, a white light began to emit from his body, lighting the once dark room well smoke began to admit from his feet. He stared angrily towards the cat not wondering why it had stopped moving or the reason why all of a sudden he was more aware of everything around him, even the piercing pain went unnoticed by the infuriated demon. He was changing and yet he did not notice until everything around him became smaller, finally he noticed the light and the unusual feeling of his features changing. Tarring his eyes away from the feline he watched as his paws became hands and the fur that once covered them disappeared replaced with skin. His body gave a final blinding glow before dieing away.

No longer did a small dog stand before the cat, now a man, NO! Demon, laid on hands and knees where the puppy once was. But even that changed as the figure stood to his full height. Every feature that even implied that this demon was once a dog was now gone. Tall stood the demon a smug look upon his beautiful face, two magenta stripes continued to glow brightly against his checks well on his forehead shining threw silver bangs glowed a sky blue crescent moon. Moving down one could see a long strong neck which as one continued ones journey turned into broad shoulders and lower still into muscular arms, well toned chest and equally muscular legs well his cascading silver hair went right down to below his perfect derriere. A small smirk replaced the smug look as the demon look at his claw hand. His golden gaze turned to the cat that instantly began to fidget at this new figure.

"Now lets see who reins supreme, shall we." Sesshomaru hand began to glow a bright green as his poison began to pour onto his hand. He turned to the pest that still stood before him frozen in fear and he prepared to end its pitiful existence. A squeaked sounded loudly around the room as the door was open wide and he stopped his movements in time to see a figure standing in front of the door.

"Oh my."

Demon Selene: YES I AM EVIL. MMMMHAHAHHAHA cough cough cough WATER. a glass of water appears out of nowhere and DS drinks it down in one gulp. Okay as I was saying

If you wish to know what happens next then I will need 1000 reviews HAHAHA several sharp sword, axes, as well as a horse are thrown towards the author.

OKAY OKAY 100 review Knives, motorcycles and kitchen sinks join the party.

OKAY OKAY I"LL REVIEW AS SOON AS I CAN. Object are no longer being thrown.

Man! You guys are evil. Well please review to make me happy, because a happy author means a happy reader.


	6. Puppy Still a Puppy

DS: Okay sorry I didn't update last week but a lot has been happening, the most important was the fact that I wouldn't be able to go to the anime convention because of my boss. So After I screwed over my boss and got my days, I am now am updating.

PS: PLEASE REVIEW, I like to know what you think on my story and any ideas will be welcome I might not use them but if I do I'll give them a twist in my own DS way. Plus I'll do my best to update my next chapter by Wednesday but no promises so look me up.

Chapter 6 Puppy Still a Puppy

"Oh my!" Sesshomaru stood frozen, his arm in midair the green glow dissipating completely. Both the cat and himself turned to look at the door where Mrs. Higurashi could clearly be seen eyes wide and bags sprawled out on the floor. Mama had come home.

'Mistress!' The cat saw it's opportunity to escape and took it, Running across the dust filled floor he speed past Kagome's mother who still stared at the naked Sesshomaru. That however did not last long as he went up in smoke and were once stood a naked demon was now an adorable cute puppy. If possible her eyes got wider and she fell to her knees.

"We need to have a talk." Mrs. Higurashi remarked towards the small puppy. Sesshomaru looked up at the raven haired women and nodded.

"Here you are." Mrs. Higurashi placed a warm bowl of tea in front of the puppy who currently sat on top of table. Sesshomaru inclined his head in thanks as he watched the mother take a cup of tea for herself and then sat across from him in a chair. Taking a small sip from the bowl Sesshomaru sat strait up and looked at the women before him. "Lets see how are we going to do this? I mean since you can't talk I guess only yes and no question will do."

'Sounds adequate.' Sesshomaru nodded.

"Alright first off you are a demon correct?" Taking a sip from her tea cup Mrs. Higurashi watched as the puppy's head moved up and down. "Okay have you had run ins with Kagome and Inuyasha before now?"

'A few.' He nodded once again as he continued to remembered the encounters that seemed to almost always end with a battle between him and Inuyasha and how Kagome always seemed to got involved, the memories made his stomach turn to knot; she could have been killed so many times by his own hand.

"Kagome has only told me of one demon that fits your description, that and your hatred for Inuyasha makes it almost obvious," Sesshomaru looked at the women intently, "Your Lord Sesshomaru , Inuyasha's brother. Correct?" He let out a growl more out of habit rather then annoyance as he nodded to confirm her conclusion. After all she was correct in her assumption, Mrs. Higurashi gave a soft chuckle as she heard his growl. "Forgive me, half brother, right" He gave another nod glad that she had corrected the mistake herself.

"This was the first time you turned back into your human form is it not?" He nodded, "And let me guess you have no idea how to do it again." He groaned, she had hit the spot dead on. It had not only been the first time but he still had no idea how it had happened but now that he knew it was possible it would not be the last time. "I see." The older women seemed to be contemplating something as to what he could only guess.

'What will you do now?' Sesshomaru wondered whether she would tell Kagome or maybe Inuyasha. He couldn't care less about Inuyasha but Kagome, how would she react to the news that her adorable puppy was really the ruthless demon known as the killing perfection. Her reaction concerned him, yes being with Kagome sometimes left him in embarrassing situations but that did stop him from being amused by her antics.

'Has my time with the girl really affected me so much?' He momentary wondered, 'Maybe it's just the food.'

"It might be best if Kagome doesn't know right now." He turned to Kagome's mother who nodded, "Who knows what Inuyasha would do if he found out about you and knowing Kagome she would put herself right in the middle of it refusing to let him hurt you." He found himself once again nodding Kagome would always get in the way of fighting she always protected those she loved and cared about. But if she protected him would it be because she cared for him or because he would be defenseless as a puppy?

"Lord Sesshomaru, I wish to ask you a favor?" Sesshomaru turned to the older women and gave a nod.

"Be respectful of my Kagome and should the need arise and if you are able to, please protect my daughter." He agreed.

'This is a promise this Sesshomaru can keep." Sesshomaru nodded inclining his head in a slight bow which he felt the women deserved. She had after all proven that she was the best mind reader he had ever come across. A loud slam turned their attention towards the door, it wasn't long before Kagome came to a skidding halt in front of the table.

"They did it again!" Kagome stated. The panic on her face made Sesshomaru wonder what could have possibly happened. "They did it again!"

"Honey calm down." Mrs. Higurashi, "When is he coming to pick you up?"

"Eight!" Kagome placed her hands on her head and gave a load groan. "Why does this always happen to me!"

"You have plenty of time to come down with something before then." Kagome looked at her mother and shook her head.

"The girls will be here any minutes!" Kagome exclaimed with a defeated sigh.

"Well then I guess you're stuck." Mrs. Higurashi remarked with a smile.

"Gee thanks mom." Kagome turned and headed to her room defeated.

"Poor Kagome and poor Hojo." Mrs. Higurashi remarked.

'What just happened?' Sesshomaru looked towards the older women who laughed.

"That went over your head didn't it?" He didn't react instead he continued to look at the women annoyance beginning to form. Yep Kagome and this woman were related. "I don't know if you've noticed but Kagome has a crush on Inuyasha." Sesshomaru tilted his head to side.

'crush?' He wondered.

"Smitten." Mrs. Higurashi remarked. He nodded as he remembered all the special looks Kagome would give his brother, he felt a knot form in his throat as he realized what each one meant. " Well anyway once she traveled into the past and met Inuyasha: poor Hojo, whose been hoping to court her, or date her as we call it, never really had a chance." Sesshomaru remembered what Kagome's friends had called it 'Boyfriend Potential'. "Her friends don't understand why Kagome shows no interest in one of the hottest guys in school when so many others would love to be in her place." He heard a sigh come from her mouth. "Sometimes I wonder if allowing her to go into the past has somehow ruined her chance at living a normal life here in the future with only humans and no demons."

'She most likely cannot wait to be normal. At least what she considers normal.' Sesshomaru thoughts continued around that line, that was until he looked towards Kagome's mother her eyes told him who exactly was correct, her.

DING DONG

"Looks like the girls are here to help Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi picked Sesshomaru up and carried him to the front door, when it opened it revealed the three girls from Kagome's school.

"Hello girls, Kagome should be upstairs looking for something to wear." Mrs. Higurashi told the trio a smile on her face.

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi." With that all three set off up the stairs.

"Oh Ayumi." The last one going up the stairs stopped and looked back. "Do you mine taking Fluffy upstairs, Kagome left him down here in her hurry to get ready."

Kagome looked at her handy work with a large smile 'Lets see Inuyasha try to get in now!' Kagome's window now held several nails shutting the window shut well a large sign hung on her window with the message 'STAY OUT OR I'LL SIT YOU.' A small drawing by the word SIT would show Inuyasha what would happen to him if he dared come in. And if you're wondering why Kagome placed a picture by the message the reason is clear, she wasn't sure he could read. Kagome closed the curtains to hide her handy work.

"Now what am I going to wear." She headed towards her closet, only to change directions when someone knocked on the door. Opening the door her eyes locked with golden.

"Hello Kagome remember me, I'm your adorable Fluffy."

'As if I Sesshomaru would ever sound like that.' Sesshomaru glared at the raven haired girl in front of him who giggled. 'Ka-go-me.' He let out an annoyed growl.

"Hey Kagome!" the trio holding him hostage remarked.

"Hey guys." Kagome took the puppy from Ayumi's grasp, all three instantly flooded into room three large briefcases with them. Kagome looked towards the tree cases in surprised. "Um guys why did you bring those?"

"Well since your always sick and probably haven't had much outside time, we decided that we would help you get ready for your date with a few beauty items." Eri remarked placing the two she had on Kagome's bed.

"A few?" Kagome asked as Yumi place another on top of her bed.

"Oh only two of those are for you the other one is for Fluffy." Ayumi remarked.

"Yep and I'm recording every second of this." Yumi pulled out a handheld camera. "So get ready for some fun." Both Kagome and Sesshomaru eyed the camera with the same thought in mind.

'I'm not going to like this.'

Sango lead the group into Keade's village, they had set out early in the morning and had finally made it into the town by midday. They all headed strait to Keade's hut except for the last member who purposely walk pass the hut and towards a familiar path, that was until he was stopped by someone grabbing the back of his hiori.

"Hey what's the big deal!" Inuyasha looked back to find Sango had a hold of him.

"Just leave her alone one more day, don't you think she deserves it?" Sango remarked with a glare.

"It's not like she did any fighting or anything, Why should I?" Inuyasha exclaimed. Sango's eyes narrowed dangerously as she took a hold of Hiraikutsu.

"Leave her alone or else." Sango warned.

"Feh." Inuyasha headed to the nearest tree and plopped down on the ground closing his eyes in the process. With a sigh Sango headed back towards Keade's hut passing Shippou and Rin on Ah Uh. Sango stopped and turned towards the two kids.

"Guard the well and if he tries to get Kagome stop him by any mean possible." Sango remarked.

"Affirmative!" Both Rin and Shippou said simultaneously.

"Lets go Ah Uh." Rin remarked towards the two headed dragon who nodded.

"It's that way." Shippou remarked pointing towards a dirt road. Ah Uh gave a growl and took off flying. Now if you were paying attention and looked at Ah Uh's pack you could see a thick rope going from the dragon to an unconscious Jaken who as the dragon flew got hit by rocks and trees and anything else that got in the way.

"Are you ready yet?" Eri asked towards the closed door.

"No! You said you would help me get ready for the date not Halloween." Kagome's voice could be heard from inside the closet door which was being used as a temporary changing room.

"It's not that bad, plus Hojo won't show up until later." Yumi stated.

"Yeah we even dressed Fluffy to match." Ayumi exclaimed, a defeated sigh came from behind the door before it open.

'I look like Koga.' Kagome thought as she stepped out in a tank top, mini skirt and knee high boots all covered in fake black fur. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail with a black headband on her forehead and two black ears on her head.

'She looks like one of the wolf clan.' Sesshomaru thought through his annoyance, 'And how our we suppose to match?" unlike Kagome who was dressed in black Sesshomaru was dressed in red, a red coat and cute little puffy shorts to be exact. It wasn't long before he found himself in Kagome's hands and bright lights went off from all direction which instantly blinded him and left him seeing dots.

"You think it'll work?" Rin asked as she stared at the unconscious toad demon.

"Kagome never lies to me." Shippou remarked. "It's going to work you'll see." Both kids dragged Jaken into place.

"Okay but what are we going to do until then?" Rin let go of Jaken's left foot, well Shippou let go of the right.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Shippou and Rin walked towards Ah Uh who sat peacefully under a tree.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Rin asked.

"I don't know."

several hours later

Once again all breaths hitched as Kagome stepped out of the temporary changing room. She wore a blue spaghetti strap dress that stopped right above her knees with a white corset which gave her a beautiful hour glass figure. She wore no make up but her long hair was tied in two places with two blue bows.

'Very adequate.' Sesshomaru's vision was blocked as the eye cover on his new outfit fell down with a loud clash. His new outfit was that of a knight in full armor with a large blue and white feather extending from his helmet.

"I told you Kagome would be the perfect model for you Yumi." Eri remarked, as she looked the pictures in the camara.

"I'm bound to win with those shots." Yumi exclaimed as she began to put away her photography equipment.

"Are you telling me this was all for some contest?" Kagome asked as she headed towards her little knight in shining armor. " Then why did you have to dress up Fluffy?"

"Yep the contest deadline is in one week and Fluffy was just for fun." Yumi told Kagome, "you can have that dress for your date Kagome." Yumi stood and walked over to Kagome and circled her once. "How do you stay in such good shape when you're always sick?"

"Um I don't know." Kagome took hold of Sesshomaru and began to remove the armor.

'Is it over?' Sesshomaru wondered as the last of the armor was taken off. He looked up and noticed Kagome's hair was tied back and decided that he didn't like it. So jumping up he grabbed hold of one end of one of the ribbons.

"Do you want a pretty ribbon?" Kagome asked Fluffy as she noticed his attention falling on the blue ribbon. She took it off and placed it around his neck tying a cute bow and then taking the second ribbon she tied it around his tail. "Aawww."

'Don't.' Sesshomaru growled regretting his actions.

"YOUR SO CUTE!" Once again he found himself squashed against her chest.

(DS: okay enough of that.)

DING DONG (DS: The witch is dead…sorry.)

"HE'S HERE!" All three girls took hold of Kagome and leaving a cloud of dust had her opening the door.

"Hello Kago…DOG!" Hojo stood at the door a gift basket in hand eyes widely staring at the small white puppy.

'This is the boy who wishes to court her?' Sesshomaru wondered as he watched the boy who had lost his smile and turned pale. 'Why would Kagome want to court him?'

"Hojo, are you okay?" Kagome asked for once worried that he was sick. Hojo shook his head as his face went from white to red.

'His attempt of courting is miserable.' Sesshomaru remarked as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine!" Hojo quickly remarked, "Um Kagome is that your um um dog?"

"Yes this is my little Fluffy!" Kagome exclaimed as she snuggled his face with her own.

'I am not Fluffy.' Sesshomaru growled.

"Um Yeah he's cute." Hojo remarked, "um ma ma mine if I PET him." Hojo squealed.

"Of course." Kagome remarked holding Sesshomaru out towards Hojo.

"Hee hee hello there er er pup pup puppy." Hojo petted Sesshoamru over the head.

'NOT' Sesshomaru's head was being squashed by Hojo's large hand. 'SO' Hojo's patting got harder, "HARD."

BITE!

Sesshomaru looked at Hojo as Hojo looked at Sesshomaru.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ITS GOT ME AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ITS GOT ME AAAAAAAAAAAA GET IT OFF! GET IT OOOOOOOFFFFFFFFF!" Sesshomaru was taken out of Kagome's grasp by Hojo as he shook his whole arm around like a maniac.

'Stupid…moron… would …you …stop.' Sesshomaru went right, left, up, down and then back up where his grip on Hojo's index finger was lost and up into the air he went.

"GET IT OOOOOFFFFFFFFF!" Sesshomaru went up and thanks to our favorite law of nature known as Gravity the unavoidable happened since he went up he also went down and strait down onto Hojo's head.

Kagome looked at the two unconscious before her. She had tried, she really had but Hojo would not stop screaming and moving like crazy. She picked up Fluffy before sighing and turning around from the front door.

"Can I get some help over here, please." Eri, Yumi, and Ayumi appeared from their hiding spots along with her mother.

"What happen sweetheart?" Mrs. Higurashi asked grabbing hold of one of Hojo's arms as the other girls also helped pick him up.

"I don't know, Fluffy bit him and he panicked but Fluffy's bites don't hurt." Kagome blurted.

"Great, just great! You're finally feeling good enough to go on a date and then this happen." Eri remarked.

"Faith seems to be against you and Hojo's relationship." Yumi stated.

"Yep you're cursed." Ayumi said.

"I'll call his mother." Mrs. Higurashi stated as Hojo was placed on the couch.

"Is Fluffy okay?" Ayumi asked as Kagome's mother disappeared.

"Yeah he just hit Hojo's head pretty hard." Kagome remarked as she cradled the small puppy with the large bump on his head.

"Poor Fluffy." Mrs. Higurashi appeared at the door belonging to the living room.

"His mother will be here any minute, it turns out Hojo has a phobia of dogs from what she told me his fear becomes irrational when a white dog is involved." Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "He came for a date only to confront his worst fears."

"He's scared of dogs?" the girls remarked as they looked towards Hojo and then the puppy in Kagome's hands.

"You know what Hojo may not be the right guy for you Kagome." Eri told her.

"Yeah we vote Hojo off and will immediately start our search for your new boyfriend." Yumi stated.

"That or fine a way to end Hojo's fear of dogs." Ayumi added.

"Oh your mothers called earlier they want you three home a.s.a.p." Mrs. Higurashi told the girls.

"Oh no, Bye Kagome!"

"Bye!"

"See ya!"

With their goodbyes said all three girls left threw the door. It wasn't long after before Hojo's mother arrived and with some help from Kagome and her mother they got the boy into hismother's car.

Kagome swept the shrine near the well house calmly, so far everything had gone like she wanted it to. She had passed the test, she got to relax, she didn't have to go on a date with Hojo and she had a new puppy. Yep everything was going great. But of course as the law of nature states that when thing are going great they must reach a high point and once that high point is reached everything begins to fall, hard. The low point began with a blue glow from the well house, it was followed by the doors slamming open, that was followed by a red angry hanyou stomping its way to her and finally ended by that same half demon beginning to scream in her face.

"Your coming back and your coming back now!" Inuyasha's shouted scared the surrounding birds. Kagome's eyebrow twitched violently before she exploded.

"I AM NOT!" Kagome scared any remaining wildlife in the area.

"YES YOU ARE!" Inuyasha retorted back angrily.

"NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIES!" Kagome screamed.

"APOLOGIES FOR WHAT? I DIDN"T DO ANYTHING!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha in disbelief how could he not remember? Especially when he already knew she wasn't HER! She felt her eyes burn with tears and couldn't believe how easily Inuyasha could bring her to the point of crying.

"You compared me to Kikyo again, remember?" Kagome bitterly told the dense half breed. She hated how her voice came out so hurt and broken but it was too late the words had come out. Inuyasha gave his back to her with a mumble.

"What was that?" Kagome asked her frustration and tear at their brink. "Inuyasha I'm not a demon or half demon I can't understand what you're saying." Inuyasha turned rapidly as he locked his amber eye with her own chocolate brown.

"I SAID I'M SORRY!" She looked at the half demon in disbelief. 'Did he just say what I think he said?'

"Do you really mean is?" She asked tears threatening to fall. Inuyasha's eyes softened as he placed a hand on her shoulder stepping closer to where she stood.

"Of course I do stupid, you're right Kikyo and you couldn't be more different." Inuyasha face got closer to her own. "And I'm sorry that I'm always comparing you to her." A true smile grace her face as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Thank you."

upstairs in Kagome's room

Sesshomaru awoke finally later in the day a headache pounding horribly, and the current ruckus going on outside was doing everything but helping to alleviate the pounding.

"I AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!" Sesshomaru could feel the anger between the two that shouted but couldn't bring himself to care what was happening outside. Right at that moment his head took priority.

"NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIES!"

"APOLOGIES FOR WHAT? I DIDN"T DO ANYTHING!"

"You compared me to Kikyo again, remember?" He looked towards the window the sadness in Kagome's voice made his chest constrict. He stood on the bed and jumped on the lamp stand. Sesshomaru moved the curtain and looked out the open window which surprisingly had several holes around the frame.

"What was that?" He looked down in time to see Inuyasha turning around from a tearful Kagome. "Inuyasha I'm not a demon or half demon I cant understand what you're saying."

"I SAID I'M SORRY!" Sesshomaru watched the scene below him in interest, he didn't even bother to acknowledge the brown and orange figured that jumped next to him.

"Do you really mean it?" Sesshomaru could feel a lump form in his throat as he began to give a growl.

'Stupid Inuyasha did it again, he made the young mistress angry and sad.' He glanced at the cat, so it was not the first time Inuyasha had done this to Kagome. He ignored the cat from the night before and looked down at the two below. Kagome's eyes gave the shine which only Inuyasha could produce and he had the sudden urge to gut his brother only to use him as fish bait. The feeling only increased as Kagome smiled and Inuyasha began to get close to her, too close.

'Hey doggy you better fine a way to stop stupid Inuyasha before he takes your girlfriend.' Sesshomaru turned to the cat a glint in his eyes.

'Very well.' With that the cat was out the window.

Outside

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat as everything stopped except for Inuyasha who was descending closer to the point where they were nearly touching. Kagome closed her eyes as she moved closer to the half breed ready for what was to come.

"Kagome I LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kagome's eyes shot open only to fine Inuyasha trying to pull Buyo off his head, well saying every curse word he had learned. "YOU FUCKEN CAT GET OFF OF ME!"

"MMMOOOEEERRROOWW!" Her obese cat held on tightly his claws digging into Inuyasha's scalp. 'So close' With a sigh Kagome took hold of Buyo and with one yank had him off of Inuyasha's head.

"Why do you keep that damn thing around anyways?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed his head.

"Because he's our pet and we love him." Kagome remarked, "Come on, I'll pack and then we can go."

"Okay." Kagome walked into the house Inuyasha right behind her.

"Inuyasha will always see Kikyo in Kagome." He turned around to look at Mrs. Higurashi who stood behind him looking outside Kagome's giant bag in her hands. "Inuyasha will never be able to love Kagome fully not even if Kikyo was gone."

'My half brother is a moron, even Jaken knows to choose life over death.' Sesshomaru watched the two entered the house.

"Oh well," The older women sighed behind him, "I'm afraid Kagome won't see it until it's too late and he has already broken her heart."

'And knowing that idiot he will break it.' Sesshomaru thought one last look to the two.

"Shall we go meet them?" Mrs. Higurashi remarked, he nodded.

Kagome stepped into the kitchen a small blush still on her face. They had been so close an inch more and they would have kissed. Glancing back at Inuyasha, she felt her hope fall. He looked as if nothing had even happened. She opened one of the kitchen cabinet only to fine it empty.

"Huh?" She looked at it in shock.

"The ramen already in your bag, sweetheart." She turned to fine her mom standing at the door bag in one hand and puppy in the other.

"He's not coming!" Inuyasha stated as he pointed towards the puppy.

"And why not?" Kagome asked placing her hands on her hips.

"He would only get in the way!" Inuyasha told her. Kagome looked at the half breed in despair, true he could get hurt but she could take care of him she wanted the puppy to come he somehow made her feel safer, less lonely.

"Inuyasha plea…"

"I agree with Kagome." Both turned to look at Kagome's mother who suddenly had tears in her eyes. "He's only a puppy and he seems really attached to Kagome who knows what could happen to him if you leave him behind. He could get depress and refuse to eat."

'Like that will happen.' Sesshomaru thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Or he could go looking for you and get hit by a car, or get lost in the woods and fall into a radioactive pound and end up with two heads."

"Okay okay, he can come." Inuyasha remarked to the nearly hysterical women. "Just don't worry so much."

"Thank you Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi remarked.

"Feh!" Inuyasha stated, "Come on lets go the brats are driving me crazy."

"Brats." Kagome asked.

"Yeah seems like my, stick up his ass, half brother has disappeared and now his kid and frog are following us around."

"Really?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Sango and Shippou will tell you when we get back." Inuyasha remarked taking Kagome's yellow bag from Mrs. Higurashi.

"Wait!" Kagome's mother handed Fluffy to Kagome before disappearing for a couple seconds only to appear with a small bag with a large paw print on it. "I bought a few things for Fluffy." She handed the bag to Kagome, who opened it only to bring out a small stuffed toy.

"Mom?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well you mention that the puppy reminded you of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother and when I picked up Buyo from the vet I couldn't help but go shopping and when I saw it I remembered you once told me how Sesshomaru had a small toad demon following him around and I couldn't resist the temptation." Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the small stuffed toy in Kagome's hand it was shaped like a human green and with a beak it had a brown dress on and in its hand was a stick. (A.K.A. Exact duplicate.)

"It looks exactly like Jaken." Kagome remarked.

"Yep that's Sesshomaru's toad alright." Inuyasha stated.

'It's nothing like Jaken, it's too quite.' Sesshomaru took the toy from Kagome's hand.

SQUAK

'Never mind."

"Come on we have jewel shards to fine." Inuyasha remarked heading out.

"Coming bye mom." Kagome said following Inuyasha.

"Bye Honey, bye Inuyasha, bye Fluffy behave yourself." Mrs Higurashi shouted as they disappeared out the door.

Kagome caught up with Inuyasha quickly.

"Hey Inuyasha, what took you so long?" Kagome asked, It had been three nights and that was a long time for Inuyasha.

"I don't want to talk about it." Inuyasha remarked moving faster towards the well.

DS: Now before any of you flame me for the almost kiss THIS IS NOT A KAGOME/INUYASHA. I just love making Sesshomaru ruin the moments. But anyways I'm going to try to make this go a little faster on the lovey dovey between Kagome and Inuyasha and then maybe Sesshomaru/Kagome just to let you know.

I knew about the schools but for the idea I had I needed to change it so I did.

And incase you were wondering the reason why Inu doesn't recognize Sesshy is because he's a puppy and no longer demon so there are two major changes to his scent if you think about it. Sesshomaru must smell like a dog now which may be why Inuyasha doesn't concentrate on his scent much. Okay Ayame in the start of the story is based on a friend and I'm sorry if it confused you but that's the name she uses and as for them being thieves, Yes and the spell (What can I say I suck at poetry.)


	7. Puppy 2nd Transformation

Chapter

DS: I'm back. Sorry but my job is getting to me and it seems like I have no time for anything including editing this chapter I promise I'll do it as soon as possible.

Chapter 7: Puppy 2nd transformation

Dusk hit the top of the trees leaving the ground in shadows, for about an hour not a single creature had stirred not even the one behind the alcove of trees and bushes. A pair of golden eyes shined brightly watching for anyone who may have walked by. No one. His eyes darted around once more before he made a dash towards the wooden well in the middle of the clearing. He made a leap towards it only to have a blur of red slam onto his back and throw him pass the well and strait onto the ground face first.

Inuyasha growled as he slammed onto something warm and the taste that accompanied his landing was beyond revolting. Opening his eyes he came face to face with a pair of large yellow eyes. Inuyasha realized that he was currently kissing Jaken.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Both jumped as far as possible from each other.

"YUCK!" Inuyasha spit out.

"How dare you tarnish this Jaken's perfect beck you disgusting hanyou." Jaken jumped up and down angrily waving his hands in the air, "These lips belong only to Lord Sesshomaru you filthy half demon." (DS: 0.0 disturbing no?)

"Why you little," Inuyasha shouted as he glared at the toad demon. Jaken gulped as he noticed the angry look on the half demons eyes.

"Don't you dare, or…" Jaken looked around before pointing behind the half demon, "Look it's the miko!"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked behind him only to turn back angrily as he found the raven haired girl missing, "Get back here you fucken toad!" But it was too late Jaken was already running threw the woods as fast as his little legs would take him. Inuyasha wasted no time as he ran after the small toad but Jaken had already gotten a head start. They ran for hours but eventually to Jaken's misfortune Inuyasha eventually caught up to the him and after beating him to a pulp he was left tied to tree and to Inuyasha's misfortune it began to rain so he spent all night and then all day and then all night finding his way back home. And that ladies and gentlemen is why Kagome was able to take a three day vacation. The first night he was knocked out by Sango and the next two he was lost in the wood.

Sesshomaru yawned as another squabble went on between Kagome and Inuyasha, over their favorite topic of argument. HIM, or more precisely Fluffy Kagome's adorable and Inuyasha torturing puppy. Really it was not his fault Inuyasha was a complete idiot that was easily humiliated. He watched as Kagome began to chucked things from her bag up toward Inuyasha who was showing a very mature show of sticking his tongue out at the irate Miko.

"Inuyasha come on stop being childish." Kagome shouted as she chucked a metal bowl toward Inuyasha's head. The half demon easily dodged the object and proceeded to snicker at the girl that was stuck at the base of the well.

"I'm not the one throwing object." Inuyasha shouted from his place outside of the well. "All you have to do is agree to leave the mutt and you'll be up here in no time. Kagome gave a loud shout of frustration as she looked up at the smirking half breed.

"Why don't you just SIT, you jerk!"

TWACK!

Kagome looked around the well, well it was easy to lift herself up without her bag she had no idea how to lift the puppy up with her. She huffed, stupid Inuyasha and his stupid persistence to leave her puppy behind. But she had her way of convincing him and one of her ways was a subjugation necklace, her little restrain against the unruly puppy, and she wasn't talking about Fluffy. An idea formed into her head as she looked down at her own pair of puppies and their restraint.

"You stupid bitch." Inuyasha growled as he lifted himself onto the rim of the well. His eyes went wide and his face blushed bright red as he looked down upon a shirtless Kagome.

"PERVERT! SIT BOY!"

SMACK

Sesshomaru watched as the miko looked down, what she was looking at thought he had no idea. But he was shocked as Kagome began to take off her shirt and he was incapable of looking away. Kagome's breast were revealed before his eyes which had increased in size slightly as he looked upon the blue laced apparatus he knew as a bra. Sesshomaru was so entranced in staring, especially as the miko moved forward showing her cleavage that her movements didn't register to him until he was already in the air. Kagome placed him in the middle of her breast and he felt his whole body grow hot.

"Aha! Who needs Inuyasha," Kagome remarked as she pulled her shirt back over her head and then looked at her slightly pink puppy. "Fluffy are you okay?" She wondered towards the pink pup. The puppy nodded as if it understood her but continued to look ahead. She grabbed hold of the veins and began to clime her way out of the well.

"Damn women must be that time of the month." Inuyasha's voice came from above.

"SIT!" Kagome lifted herself off the well and strait onto Inuyasha's back. "Hmpt, jerk." Kagome made sure her shoe dug deep into his back before walking off. The tail wagging on her stomach proved that she wasn't the only one feeling better after stepping on the cursing half demon. Picking up her bag, Kagome walked down the path towards the village fields.

Sesshomaru was currently distracted from his position in between Kagome's breast as he held back his laugh at Inuyasha's pain. Which to no ones surprise was one of his many pleasures. Kagome walked passed the fields and into the village the puppy still tucked into her shirt.

"KAGOME!" The peacefulness of walking without the half breed was disturbed by the shouting of the kit who bounded up onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Hey Shippou." Kagome remarked. "So what's this I hear about us having new members?" Sesshomaru looked up wondering what the miko was speaking of that was until he looked forward and to his surprised he saw a small girl with black hair wearing a checkered Kimono running to were they currently stood.

'Rin.' Sesshomaru realized as his young charge came to a stop in front of Kagome.

"Come on Rin!" Shippou remarked towards the little girl who had arrived shortly after him and was now fidgeting while looking at the ground. Shippou jumped off of Kagome's shoulder and behind the small girl pushing her closer to the miko. Kagome bent down until she was face to face with the small girl.

'How is it she was able to approach this Sesshomaru with less fear then she is facing with this miko?' Sesshomaru wondered with amusement as his charge continued to shuffle her feet in nervousness.

"Hi I'm Kagome." Kagome told the girl with a tender smile. Rin looked up timidly and then upon seeing Kagome she broke out into a full blown toothy grin.

"You're the pretty lady from when I was kidnapped!" Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at the little girl who had gone from shy to confident.

'Now that is the Rin this Sessomaru knows.' Sesshomaru thought as Rin stared at Kagome with admiration, maybe his charge needed more female interaction, he thought as he watched Rin smile.

"Yep that was me." Kagome laughed as the girl clapped her hands. "So are you our only new member?" Rin shook her head.

"Nope, Ah Uh and Sir Jaken came with me." Rin told the older girl, "We were looking for Lord Sesshomaru but I sort of threw Sir Jaken off a cliff and he landed on Lord Inuyasha and then Lady Sango and Sir Miroku said I could travel with you cause Lord Sesshomaru always show up to fight Lord Inuyasha." Rin explained hurriedly, but suddenly became shy. "That is if it's okay with you Lady Kagome." Kagome smiled at the young girl and in one swoop had the girl in her arms and was rubbing her face against Rin's who actually laughed enjoying the treatment.

'Jaken needs to teach her that not everyone deserves a noble title.' Sesshomaru growled as he heard Rin refer to Inuyasha as Lord, which should have only been entitled to himself. Sesshomaru growled as he was almost crushed by his ward as Kagome lifted her onto her hip.

"You're so cute." Kagome remarked unable to help herself. And that was the scene Sango and Miroku arrived to two girls cuddling each other while laughing with a laughing fox on the shoulder of the miko and an annoyed looking puppy head coming from Kagome's shirt. The laughing was contagious as Sango found herself chuckling and Miroku couldn't help the smile on his face.

In Keade's hut

"Fluffy is one lucky puppy." Miroku remarked out of the blue. Everyone turned to the monk all thinking the same this could not be good. "He has the pleasure of being surrounded by beauty." He looked strait at the puppy who was still tucked into Kagome's shirt with a suggested eyebrow.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the monk's suggestion and once again became aware of his situation. The monk smirked before he was hit on the back of the head.

"Pervert." Sango remarked as she grabbed hold of Miroku ear, "When will you learn not to discuss such things in front of children."

"I have no idea what you mean my dearest Sango Ow Ow Ow." Miroku remarked as the slayer moved him all the way to the end of the hut. Kagome sighed and sat next to the Sango with both kids on either side.

"How have ye been child?" Keade asked, "Ye child told me what happened, Inuyasha can sometimes go too far."

"I apologized already." Inuyasha remarked as he entered the hut and sat down across the miko. The flat of the tent opened as two dragon heads entered the hut.

"Ah Uh." Rin laughed as she patted the heads affectionately, the dragons returned the affection.

"Rin." Sango got the little girls attention. "Tell Kagome what you told us." The little girl nodded as she disappeared beside the dragon for a second only to return with neatly folded clothes and two swords, the items that Sesshomaru never went without. Sesshomaru looked at the two swords that his ward held and for the first time actually realized he was missing them.

"Sesshomaru went missing about five days ago today, all we found was this." Rin exclaimed tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru felt his chest tighten as he was riddled with guilt at not even having thought about the girl or what she was going threw. Why couldn't she be like Jaken, he never felt sorry for leaving Jaken. Speaking of Jaken where was the toad. "Ah Uh, Sir Jaken, and I are worried, Lord Sesshomaru never leaves his swords behind." Kagome nodded in understanding as she took the girl in her arms.

"It's alright Rin we'll fine him." Kagome reassured the girl who looked up at her. "I promise." Rin broke into a smile as she wiped her tears away and then hugged Kagome avoiding the puppy who was cursing the wenches that had placed him in this predicament. Kagome looked towards Shippou who quickly nodded at the unspoken request.

"Come on Rin lets go look for flowers to give Lord Sesshomaru when we find him." Shippou exclaimed as he took hold of the girls hand. Rin nodded and after she dislodged herself from Kagome followed the small fox demon outside. Ah Uh soon went after them along with Kilala who obviously wanted to keep an eye on the kids.

"So what do you think?" Kagome asked her older companions. Sesshomaru turned to the conversation at hand.

"Naraku." Miroku stated right off the bat.

'Wrong.' Sesshomaru thought as he rolled his eyes. 'More like two vermin' He reflected back upon the thieves that did this to him.

"I can't imagine Naraku trying to absorb Sesshomaru without his clothes and sword as well." Sango replied as she looked at the clothes that laid in a pile next to Kagome, the only thing missing was the armor but looking at the dragons pack she was sure it was just to heavy for Rin to lift.

"I told you guys already, he's probably out humping a tree in his dog form." Inuyasha remarked with a yawn. Sesshomaru glared at his brother with distain.

'Well you may partake in such unusual fetishes this Sesshomaru does not." They all looked at the growling puppy still tucked into Kagome's shirt. They all shrugged as they noticed it was directed towards Inuyasha and continued with their conversation.

"Unfortunately Inuyasha your theory has the same flaw as Naraku's. Lord Sesshomaru would never leave his swords behind." Miroku added. (DS: Well not his swords he he he XD)

"Well we have to find him," A snort came from Inuyasha at Kagome's statement, "Even if it's just for Rins sake." Everyone nodded but Inuyasha.

"Yeah yeah, I don't need another brat causing me trouble." Inuyasha remarked as he shuddered.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Keade asked a smirked on her face. Sango and Miroku both smirked toward the half demon "Has ye gotten a toad in ye's mouth?" Inuyasha glared at the old women before he heard snickering outside.

"You stupid brats, you did that intentionally didn't you." Inuyasha raged outside only to run back in with Shippou who was sporting a bump and Rin, both still laughing.

"What happened?" Kagome asked thinking along the same lines as Sesshomaru.

'What's so funny?'

"Don't you dare!" Inuyasha growled as he glared at everyone.

"Well Jaken was unconscious for a day or two as we arrived to the village." Miroku explained as he broke into a full blown smile. "Shippou and Rin came up with quite an unusual way of waking him, why don't you tell her Shippou." PUFF Shippou disappeared from Inuyasha's grasp in a cloud of smoke only to jump onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked at the young kit in question.

"Well Rin was worried because Jaken wasn't waking up so I told her a story the one about the sleeping princess and Rin said that it might work. But I didn't think it would cause Jaken wasn't a princess and we had no prince but then I remembered another story you told me about a frog and I thought Jaken is a toad which is a frog but then we still needed a prince and Rin said that since Lord Sesshomaru was a prince then that would make Inuyasha a prince two." Kagome looked at the two in shock those were only fairy tails.

"And it worked!" Rin piped in with excitement, "Lord Inuyasha's kiss woke Sir Jaken." Kagome stared at the two kids in what could only be called bewilderment before it registered and she burst out laughing at the pour hanyou's expense. Sesshomaru also found himself unable to hold back a chuckle as he stared at his half brother.

SHIPPOU"S MEMO

Day 5

We left Keade's village later that day and traveled after a rumored shard. We passed two villages that pointed towards the east, which is where we headed. Nothing really happen though we couldn't even kick Jaken around because he's been missing since yesterday. Today was boring.

Day 6

We came to a village were everyone was old it was really freaky how not one person looked younger then Keade. The villagers told us that an evil witch was rumored to be in the mountains but that it was only a tale until a few months ago when the village children disappeared while playing in the woods. That very night while the village men went out to look for the children all the young and middle age women disappeared while the older men and women slept and the men never returned. We spent the night in the village deciding to head into the mountains in the morning no one laughed nor smiled not even Rin.

End of Week One

It stated to rain in the middle of the night and the old people told us that the witch hated the rain so much that she refused to show herself. Inuyasha said it was just like a women to not go out in the rain because it'll ruin her hair. Rin and I ran out of the village and played in the fields in the rain all the old people were just acting so weird that we had to get away, everyone else agreed and played with us for the rest of the day well except for Ah Uh and Inuyasha who decided to watch. Later that day Jaken showed up and we threw mud balls at him while Fluffy tripped him into the muddy pond. When we finally went back in Kagome made us clean up because we were covered in mud.

Day 1

Once again we got stuck at the village, Kagome, Rin, Sango and Miroku got sick because of yesterday and are now stuck in bed. I'm helping the elderly village healer with Inuyasha and Jaken so they can be better to travel soon. Inuyasha was helping Kagome when Fluffy bit him in the butt and ran into Kagome's hands who had to sit Inuyasha when he went after her puppy again. Luckily for us everyone was feeling better that night.

Day 2

We made off that morning towards the mountains but after a while the path went up and we had to clime. Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back well Sango and Miroku rode on Kilala and Rin, Jaken and I rode to the top on Ah Uh. It was almost dark when we made it to a small cottage close to the top of the mountain. Another old person meet us at the door she let us in and said she had some information but would only tell us if we kept her some company. Which we did, she asked about us and our strange group and after several stories she asked if we would like to spend the night. When we said yes the old women told us the story of the witch would be ours in the morning.

Day 3

When we all woke up in the morning the old lady told us the story of the witch. The witch used to be a young women who wanted revenge for the death of her love. The villagers had killed the witches brother and then the man that had dared to love her. The witch had come across a book of magic that said with a strong magical item she could summon a spirit who would take revenge without bringing harm in the long run. Inuyasha asked why the witch didn't just try to revive her love and the women told him 'That for every action there is an equal or greater reaction.' Kagome nodded as if she knew. She called it Newton's Law. The old women said if the witch wanted to bring her love back that she would have to kill someone to bring him back but that the witch was not willing to pay the price so she thought about getting revenge, she just wanted an apology. She said that after months of searching she found the perfect magic item to use for the spell. A jewel shard, we asked what happened next. The lady said that the spell was performed but a mistake was done, the jewel shard had been tainted and the spell had backfired and hit the witch as well as the villagers. The spell was meant for a week but it had now been months and no end was in sight and the witch couldn't stop it because she no longer was strong enough. Miroku looked at the women and said something that shocked us all. He said 'So now you're stuck here as an old women with no way to stop what you started.' The old lady nodded as she broke into tears, she wanted us to fix the mistake she created.

End of Shippou's Memo

"We know where the spirit is lets just barge in there and kill it." Inuyasha remarked angrily, Miroku shook his head in disagreement. The others watched as the monk tried to reason with the impatient half demon.

"It's a spirit Inuyasha, your Tatsusaiga will be useless in this battle." Miroku told Inuyasha with a sigh. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha as if he was an idiot (DS: You know that look your dog give you that makes you feel like an idiot, my dog is giving it to me right now.) The information that the monk was giving him was basic to know.

"Well what about your magic scrolls?" Inuyasha asked, Miroku shook his head once again.

"I only have a few that can attack a human spirit." Miroku said truthfully. "Most of the scrolls are for demons."

"Well we can't just let the spirit get away, it has a jewel shard." Inuyasha whined. Sesshomaru looked up as he felt Kagome jump.

"Guys." Kagome whispered starring into the woods. Sessomaru looked over to were the girl was looking and growled.

"We'll maybe if you can distract it I can subdue it long enough so Lady Kagome can get the jewel shard and then I can draw her into my wind tunnel." Miroku stated as he took out several small scrolls and picked out ones that worked on spirits.

"But what if that plan fails we need something to fall back on." Sango added. Kagome grabbed hold of Sango's shoulder and the demon slayer turned to look were Kagome pointed and grabbed hold of her weapon. Kilala looked to where her mistress was looking and soon began to growl with Fluffy.

"Dammit Miroku you're a monk can't you just I don't know get rid of it." Inuyasha shouted.

"I'm a monk not an exorcist Inuyasha." Miroku stated, "There is only so much I can do."

"GUYS!" They all turned toward the miko who pointed towards a rock were a figure sat looking at the group.

"Hey old women who the hell are you?" Inuyasha shouted towards the women who laughed out loud. Kagome looked at Inuyasha in disbelief how could he not know, for one the old women before them was gray all over tall with a strait nose and pointed eyes. But what Kagome saw as an obvious sigh as to who the women was, could be the fact that she was TRANSPARENT.

"Inuyasha I'm pretty sure that's our ghost." Miroku told the hanyou, Inuyasha looked towards the monk and then towards Kagome.

"Yep she has a jewel shard." Kagome acknowledged as she pointed towards the only thing on the women that was not see through. A golden chain connecting to a small pendent that held a black jewel shard ingrain into the necklace. "Its in her necklace." The old women smiled as she looked towards the group.

"There is only one small problem with your plan monk," A croakily voice came from the figure. "I'm not a tainted soul." The women flew into the air and then headed strait towards Miroku.

"MONK MOVE!" Sango jumped in front of Miroku and held up her giant boomerang to stop the spirit but instead of stopping it went through the boomerang and stopped right in front of the slayer.

"Once again, I'm a ghost!" With that the spirit dove into the demon slayer's body.

"SANGO!" Miroku shouted in horror as the women fell to the ground screaming. They all watched as Sango began to age before their eyes going from a young and beautiful girl to an old wrinkly woman. Sango fell to the ground unconscious, out of her body came the women looking almost real and no longer old but now looked like a middle aged women. The spirit smiled as she looked at the monk, Miroku angrily threw one of his scrolls, which upon touching the spirit just fell to the ground. The spirit smirked watching the scolls before becoming transparent again and diving into the monks body, Miroku fell on his knees and turned to the miko and half demon his body already beginning to age. "RUN!" Sesshomaru watched as a second member of the group fell unconscious before them.

"JAKEN!" Sesshomaru turned to look behind him as Kagome took hold of the toad demon and mounted him onto the two headed dragon along with the two kids. "Get them out of here."

"Stupid human what makes you think I should listen to you." Jaken shouted towards Kagome who ignored him.

"Kagome?" Shippou asked as he looked at the girl who took care of him.

"Go back to the village." Kagome told the fox demon, "and take care of Rin." Shippou nodded.

"Wench do not ignore this Jaken." Kagome took hold of Jaken's dress and brought him face to face.

"You take them back to the village or else I'll make frog legs out of you." Sesshomaru watched as Jaken squirmed under the girls stare with amusement. Kagome really was a force to be reckon with when angry. Jaken straitened up and took hold of Ah Uh reins.

"Come on Ah Uh lets get away from this crazy miko." With that Ah Uh, Jaken and the kids were gone. Kagome turned back in time to see the ghost surface from Miroku's body younger then before looking to be the age of a young adult and once again looking solid.

"Kagome, What are you waiting for? RUN!" Inuyasha screamed as he moved in front of the miko trying to protect her from the spirit. The women turned toward the half demon with a smile and then turned her gaze towards the young miko.

"I have taken the youth of many monks, and they tend to keep me younger longer." The spirit remarked her voice no longer that of an old women. "I wonder how long I'll stay young if I take a priestess and a half demon."

"You won't fine out." Inuyasha shouted as he drew back his transformed sword.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha released his attack towards the spirit who became transparent once again making Inuyasha's attack useless as it only passed threw her. The spirit laughed as she flew threw the sky and entered the half demons body. Sesshomaru watched as the two tailed cat sprinted forward transforming into it larger form and grabbed hold of the miko by the giant bag she carried. He rolled his eyes as with a run he leaped into the miko's arms who quickly cradled him into her chest. He felt something warm and wet fall unto his fur and with an upward glance he watched as Kagome's tears fell. Looking back he clearly observe his brother's aging body being lost in the trees as they traveled farther away from the spirit and their companions.

"I'm so useless." He looked back towards the miko and surprisingly found himself purring in unison with the cat demon in an attempt to comfort the miko. The cat demon landed placing Kagome on her feet as they reached the ground. The miko quickly gained her footing and place him on the ground. She dropped her bag and took her bow, slinging her bag with arrows over her shoulder, "I'm going back." Kilala quickly moved blocking Kagome's path back to the others with a growl. "Kilala let me go back, I have to help them."

'The two tail is right.' He growled in annoyance as he grabbed hold of the miko the only way he could. By her sock.

"Not you too Fluffy." Kagome said as she tried to push him aside. He held on tightly to the sock but Kagome's determination to get him off without harming him was easily winning. Suddenly there attention was on Kilala who was thrown against a tree leaving the spirit that had attacked them in her place. No longer was the ghost old or middle age she was now young in her early teens and very much real. Sesshomaru attention landed on the pendant that hung around the ghost neck and then to her appearance. Short black hair, blue eyes and a green Kimono.

"The half demon alone will keep me young for mouth's if not years but I couldn't well pass off the chance of a miko, now can I." The spirit voice sounded young and as she turned her gaze on Kagome she gave a smirk. Kagome grabbed her bow and strung an arrow, in that time the spirit rolled her eyes before charging forward her body once again becoming transparent. Kagome released her arrow letting it fly in the direction of the ghost. Sesshomaru felt panic rise in his chest as the spirit charged forward towards Kagome the arrow obviously was going to miss. Sesshomaru knew anger, it came naturally to him but fear and panic for others even for himself still seemed so foreign that the feelings overwhelmed him. Things began to move slowly to the point were nothing was moving. His eyes became red as his fur stood on end glowing brightly as his limbs began to extend forward and smoke covered the clearing. The spirit moved sideways avoiding the arrow herself but her pendant became hitched to the arrow and was ripped from the spirits neck. Before him to fast for the human eye to see the phantom became human and with a flick of his wrist the whip sliced threw the very much human apparition. Kagome's vision was block after she shot her arrow but she could clearly see the phantom fly off in two different directions. Kagome looked at the silver hair before her and for a second she thought that Inuyasha had escaped but the person that stood before her was too tall to be the half demon.

"Kagome." She jumped looking up as the person before her turned around, long silver hair, two magenta strips and a crescent moon were revealed to the miko.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped as she looked at his face but that didn't last long as her gaze turned downwards from his slender neck to his broad shoulders from his tone chest his magenta stripped hips down to his… "AAAAA!" Kagome quickly covered her eyes her face going bright crimson, as she saw what she really shouldn't have seen. "I didn't see it, I didn't see it." She mumbled trying to shake what she saw from her mine. Sesshomaru smirked at her reaction, really he wasn't that shocking, his thoughts returned to the first night he was a puppy, the night he had exposed Inuyasha. Then again compare to the half breed he was beyond impressive. He took hold of Kagome's chin and with his other hand he removed her hands from her eyes.

"Kagome." He demanded her attention. Kagome opened her eyes and looked strait at him. A smile graced his face as he watched her eyes focus on his face determination in her eyes.

"Yes?" She remarked as her vision began to go down.

"This Sesshomaru has been place under a spell." He snapped her attention back to his face, "I will not be able to protect my lands or Rin for quite a while. Tell Jaken that he is to go to my land and upon finding my head general the word sakura is to be told to him let Jaken know that his failure will cost him his existence." Kagome nodded as she continued to listen to him. He smiled but stopped when his attention turned to her lips.

"Why?" He looked into Kagome's eyes and could see all the questions she held 'Why save her?' 'Why not just demand?' 'Why ask her?' Truthfully he knew that the monk would be more incline to do as he said, the slayer much easier to pass his word, his brother's pride easier to trust.

"Because you are Kagome." The girl looked at him in confusion but he was not done and his body burning told him he did not have much time. "Tell Rin that her sorrow is foolish." Her words began to form the word why again but he could hold out any longer and with his last words he was gone. "Take care Miko Kagome." Sesshomaru placed the pendant that had been around the spirit into Kagome's palm and closed her hand. He quickly moved into the trees as his body produced smoke from who knows where. He made it behind the miko before his body collapsed upon itself and he was left once again a useless endearing puppy.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked herself as she fell to the ground, her mine turning as the smoke cleared. "Sesshomaru?" She held the pendent close to her chest.

"Woof!" Kagome looked down at the puppy who had jumped onto her lap. Watching the worried miko Sesshomaru began to wonder whether his decision to tell Kagome was correct.

"Meow." A musical meow was followed by the two tail cat who limped her way over to the miko. The cat stepped onto the miko's lap and licked Kagome's face. "Mreow."

"I'm okay Kilala." He watched the irony of the situation, a demon worried over a miko health but wasn't that way he had killed the spirit.

"KAGOME!"

"LADY KAGOME."

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"ROAR."

Kagome looked up and watched as Ah Uh descended the kids on his back and Jaken once again tied up. She stood the cat and dog in her arms and stepped closer to the trees giving the dragon ample room to land. As Ah Uh landed the kids jumped off the two headed dragon dropping a tied Jaken to the ground.

"Rin, Shippou!" The young girl latched onto Kagome's waist well Shippou jumped onto her shoulder.

"What did he say?" Rin asked her eyes wide as she stared at the older girl.

"Sesshomaru, what did Sesshomaru say?" Shippou asked as he held clutched the Kagome's shirt. "We saw you with him from the sky."

"I'll tell you what, if you untie Jaken I'll tell you." Both kids made their way back to the toad demon who quickly found himself untied.

"Wretched women what is the meaning of this?" Jaken shouted Kagome rolled her eyes, she had had enough of Jaken and his constant insult, and annoying voice not to mention today had not been her day. She kicked a rock and almost cheered when it hit Jaken strait between the eyes. Kagome stood over the frog her eyes looking down at him in a similar manner that Sesshomaru would do. Jaken went quite as he looked up at the miko his bottom lip trembling.

"You are going to go to Sesshomaru's lands and fine his head general you are to tell him the word sakura and Jaken." The toad flinched as the girl smiled, "If you fail…" She let it trail off there. Jaken eyes got wide and what could only be called record time he was off running in the direction of the western lands.

"Did Lord Sesshomaru have anything to say to me." Kagome looked over to where Shippou stood hiding behind a timid Rin.

"I told you she was scary when angry." Shippou remarked from behind Rin, who nodded. Kagome took a deep breath before smiling towards the small girl.

"Sesshomaru said," She mimicked the demons lords voice, "Rin your sorrow is foolish." The girl's face lighten immediately as if she had been told the best news of her life.

"WHERE IS HE?" Inuyasha broke threw the foliage his nose in the air his nostrils flaring. "I can smell him! Where is he." He went on his hands and knees smelling the ground he crawled in circles until he came to a stop before Kagome. He rose quickly until he was face to face with the girl from the future. "Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a sweat drop.

"Why do you smell like THAT BASTERD SESSHOMARU." Inuyasha breath out erratically as he glared at Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru save Lady Kagome!" Rin shouted towards the angry half demon.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he went down to Rin's level. Shippou jumped in front of the young girl and connected his head with Inuyasha's.

"That's right! Sesshomaru saved Kagome from that evil ghost with a single strike all well being naked." Shippou remarked. Kagome froze as Sesshomaru came back into her mine, her face turned red and she began to shake her head. Inuyasha head turned around as he glared at the miko.

"YOU SAW SESSHOMARU NAKED!" And that was the seen upon which Miroku and Sango happened to stumble upon as they reached the rest of their companions once again as young as they had been that morning. Apparently once the spirit had been killed the youth she had stolen had returned to those it belonged too.

"I can't believe those two they can be so immature." Sango said as she rubbed the soap against her skin.

"Tell me about it." Kagome remarked as she lowered herself into the hotsprings. After a lot of screaming, sitting, and monk bashing they had found their way back to the witches cabin only to come across a large castle and a very young, attractive, and thankful witch who begged them to spend the night in her home. They agreed and thanks to witch's magic their every whim and desire was tended too. Well almost every. (DS: Hint hint Miroku question.)

"So spill." Kagome looked towards the slayer who now stood only inches away. Kagome smiled towards Sango before her smile turned into a grin.

"He's big." Kagome remarked, Sango's eyes went wide.

"Bigger then Inuyasha?" Sango asked as they both remembered the night Inuyasha found himself pantless. Kagome once again nodded.

"Much bigger." They both turned red as Kagome remembered and Sango imagined.

Sesshomaru smirked as he sat by the springs watching the two girls. He had to admit the slayer and miko knew how to 'inflate a man's eggo'. For some odd reason his attempt to use the human phrase did not work something about it seemed wrong.

"Lady Kagome, Lady Sango can we join you." Both Rin and Shippou appeared in the room already undressed.

"Of course." Sango remarked as she turned to Kagome.

"I thought you were going to keep an eye on Miroku and Inuyasha?" Kagome stated as both kids jumped into the water. Shippou resurface as he looked towards the girls.

"The Witch said that they can't get to this spring no matter how hard they try." Shippou remarked, "Plus they sent us to spy."

"Oh really and what exactly did they want you to fine out?" Sango asked as she balled her fist.

"Whether Sesshomaru was bigger then Inuyasha." Both girls turned to the young fox who had so casually said the phrase and turned bright red. Shippou took no notice as he swam backwards. "But that's a dumb question, everyone knows Sesshomaru is taller then Inuyasha, Boy is he in denial." Kagome picked up the pendant that held the jewel shard and then looked at the puppy that looked towards the door versus them.

'Sesshomaru I hope you're alright.' Kagome thought as the puppy looked back and their eyes locked together.

DS: I'll be honest, I'm not sure how this chapter turned out.

PS: PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Puppy Figures it Out

_DS appears dragging a tall figure with a brown Mohawk and brown eyes._

Strange figures: Hello I am Rye (aka. Ryebread) to the readers of this beautiful fanfic I must ask you to forgive me, cause I am the one who is at fault for destroying THE GREAT DS's LAPTOP and well getting it fixed having the extra chapters she had type deleted. Please don't harshly punish me. _(bows head to readers as he repeatedly asks for forgiveness) _

_Camera zooms out to reveal Rye tied to a giant bulls eye._

DS: Yes he is responsible for my long absense hensefort he's all yours. Punish him whichever way you wish.

DS: Okay people in this chapter Rye gave me a challenge I am not allowed to sit Inuyasha or knock Miroku out in this chapter so I had to do a little more thinking then usual.

Chapter 8: Puppy figures it out

"What is it that causes me to return to my normal state?" Sesshomaru looked at his hands a frown on his face, though it was quickly replaced with a smirk as he remembered when he had turned to his regular form. He had been watching as Inuyasha and Kagome had another heated argument. The insults had gone back and forth becoming worst and worst but the most amusing thing had been that he had not been the cause of the argument but Inuyasha's own stubbornness. They had traveled aimlessly for days now without so much as a rumor so when they found a refugee from a village who told them of a demon carrying two shards to no ones surprise Inuyasha had pushed the group and now that they were only hours away from the rumored area, the group was too exhausted to move any farther. But like always the hanyou was being stubborn and refused to stop with jewel shards so close. So the group tried their best to convince Inuyasha to rest for the night, which of course ended in a face off between Kagome and Inuyasha the reason for which they began to argue long forgotten for both.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA THAT'S IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Kagome growled as she grabbed hold of her bag.

"WELL I"VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TOO." Inuyasha shouted back huffing at the miko as he turned his back to the girl. Sesshomaru walked around Inuyasha who blocked his view of Kagome his gaze soon found the miko raising from her pack another one of her futuristic items in her hand.

"INUYASHA." The half demon's ears flatten as he whirled around ready for his sitting.

"WHAT!" He shouted prepared for the worst.

SQUIRT

Inuyasha looked at the miko in shock threw wet bangs.

"WHAT THE …" Inuyasha began.

SQUIRT

Once again Inuyasha was left quite as he was left wet for the second time. Sesshomaru found it almost impossible to hold his amusement as his tail began to wag. The other member of the group began to snicker doing their best to hold back their laughter.

"Kagome what the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked calmly as he stared at the red item in her hand.

"A squirt gun." Kagome remarked still angry, "Mom bought it for Fluffy."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU USING IT ON ME!" Inuyasha shouted, "I' M NOT YOUR …"

SQUIRT

It had been too much for him and he had given himself into the amusement. Within seconds his body begun to burn much like it had done at Kagome's home and during the battle a few weeks earlier he ran out of the camp and into the forest in the same direction the wind was going, which was where he now found himself fully transformed in a small clearing surrounding by trees, and a soft breeze blowing the scent of the small group.

"Maybe now he won't smell as poorly as he usually does." Sesshomaru remarked as he remembered Inuyasha's wet face. He laid on the ground and his smirked disappeared his mask of indifference back in place. He had to figure out what caused his transformation and soon, the longer he was gone the more chance of revolt against his unprotected lands. His body began to burn and with a puff of smoke he found himself once again a puppy but Sesshomaru did not move. He could think of nothing that his transformations had in common, the first he had been about to be attacked, his second Kagome had been in danger, but the third held no danger. Then there was the fact about how long it lasted, the first and third had lasted only a short amount of time but the second had actually lasted several minutes. He began to walk back towards the camp slowly. Entering the camp his tail began to wag as he looked at Inuyasha sitting on the ground soaking wet from the top of his head to his shoulders, looking at the ground he was able to make out several broken different color squirt guns. Obviously Kagome's mother had brought several of those guns. He walked over to the miko and climbed onto her lap. He stopped his leg from tapping as Kagome rubbed his ears.

"I was getting worried about you." Kagome remarked gaining Sesshomaru's attention. He watched as she smiled tenderly down at him, his heart gave a leap as she kissed the top of his head. For a month now since his trip to the future a week ago Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel his heartbeat increased each time Kagome smiled towards him or when she would focus her attention on him the response was spontaneous. Kagome suddenly looked away and glared angrily at Inuyasha before turned her gaze towards the woods with a smiled as Sango appeared with wood Miroku behind her a large bump on his head. Human's were such emotional creatures changing from one, especially Kagome who easily changed between anger, happiness and then the next second she was worried. Such emotion gave him a headache he did his best to avoid feeling period. His thoughts stopped and backtracked, could it be so simple. He cursed as a theory entered his mine if this was truly the answer to his transformation then he would consider those that placed it on him idiots. He looked over at Inuyasha and tried to come up with a plan to see if his theory was correct. He jumped off Kagome's lap as he noticed boiling water. He smiled, the only time Kagome ever boiled water was for Ramen and if there was something that Inuyasha loved it was ramen. Why Inuyasha preferred Ramen over anything Kagome cooked was beyond him because personally after tasting her omelet he had to say that her cooking was much better then any quick meals. He made his way to his half brother where he sat in front of the hanyou and stared at him. Inuyasha glared at the puppy in front of him suspiciously.

"What do you want mutt." Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru just yawn at the half demon not really paying attention to him. He just needed this position for his plan to work. Kagome was soon done with the ramen and like always Inuyasha was the first served he waited until Kagome's hand was off the bowl before he jumped and knocked the bowl out of Inuyasha's hand and remarkably landed on the ground intact not a single drop spilt. Sesshomaru quickly dipped his head into the bowl were he finished it within a couple of second. Inuyasha dove for the puppy who had once again ruined his meal but Sesshomaru was ready as he dodged letting the hanyou face slam onto the ground as with a jump he landed on the back of Inuyasha's head and darted behind Kagome. Inuyasha lifted his face off the ground and with a turn went after the puppy but stopped as he saw Kagome's feet the puppy safely behind her. Inuyasha rose slowly and looked up at Kagome who stood ready a water gun already out and aimed at Inuyasha right between his eyes.

"Shit." Was the last thing Inuyasha remarked before Kagome pulled the trigger.

SQUIRT

Sesshomaru couldn't help it and the laughter resonated threw his body along with the fire that suddenly flared onto his veins he ran away the image of Inuyasha meeting water almost as hilarious as Inuyasha meeting dirt. He made it to the clearing he had found earlier and smoke came from his body as he turned back into his original form. Sesshomaru laughed both for Inuyasha's humiliation and his knowledge of how to control his transformation. Emotion or his allowing of them, if he allowed his emotions to take control and come forth it would trigger his transformation. He allowed his anger to come forth with the cat, allowed his protectiveness to manifest when the miko was in danger and his amusement to overwhelm him, twice. Now to try to transform back, he calmed his body and very easily achieved his impassiveness. His body once again produced smoke and he bit his lip as his body felt like it was once again collapsing upon itself. Looking down at his paws he once again conjured the image of Kagome sitting Inuyasha as he was about to laugh his body transformed back to his normal state.

"COOL!" His head turned suddenly and watched as Ah Uh stood behind two very wet kids. Both Rin and Shippou had come from the river that stood further always in the opposite direction of the camp and in the direction the wind was blowing to, which explained why he had not smelled them and why Inuyasha had yet to spell him.

"Fluffy is really Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin remarked happily as she ran to the lord throwing her arms around the almighty Lord and getting him all wet. Sesshomaru allowed Rin to stay latched onto his neck and smirked at the relief in her tone, not caring that he was all wet. "I was so worried you were hurt."

"So that is why you are naked." Shippou stated as he followed in front of Ah Uh who yawned as if he had already known. One of the two heads dug into the pack attached to it's back and grabbing a blanket handed it to the very naked lord. Sesshomaru accepted with a nod of his head and laid the blanket across his lap covering himself from Rin's and Shippou's eyes. He allowed his amusement to remain wishing as much time as possible to speak to them. His second test to his transformation being confirmed.. "Did Naraku do this to you?" Sesshomaru looked towards the small kit.

"Naraku has nothing to do with this." Sesshomaru remarked as Rin detached herself and began to go around in circles in her state of happiness.

"Oh so someone else gave it to you good, eh?" Shippou asked with a smirk, Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to narrow, effectively causing the kit to let out a squeal and run behind Rin who had stopped going in circles. A smirked graced his face as he watched the small fox tremble behind the little girl who returned a toothy grin.

"Yes, two thieves." Shippou looked at the smirking lord with suspicion before stepping forward. "I am just now getting what causes my transformation from dog to demon."

"Why didn't you tell Lady Kagome?" Rin asked her head to the side as she questioned him.

"Because Inuyasha would have a fit." Shippou answered for him and he was actually relieved that the fox had done so since he was unable to answer the question himself. Another smile graced his face as the small fox who had became such a crucial companion to his young ward once again acted older then he was. "Plus Kagome needs to know that Sesshomaru isn't bad." Rin slammed her fist against her palm.

"We must show Lady Kagome that Lord Sesshomaru isn't bad." Rin remarked, "But how are we going to do that?"

"Well Sesshomaru tried to kill Kagome, but she's already forgiven Inuyasha so forgiving Sesshomaru should be easy." Shippou paced back and forth in front of the girl. "But how can we convince her without letting her know that Sesshomaru is Fluffy?"

"I could tell her the story of how Lord Sesshomaru saved Rin." Rin stated as she began to pace as well. Shippou stopped and looked towards Rin who continued to pace.

"We could trick Jaken into telling stories of Sesshomaru being noble." Shippou began to pace back and forth again.

"You two do realize that I am still here." Both kids jumped and looked over to the Lord with grins.

Two figures ran threw open rocky terrain carrying a third in between them, they ran as fast as they could, looking back often as they made their run. They finally stopped as the figure in the middle let out a series of forced coughs.

"Kouga is getting worst." One of the two wolf demons remarked.

"What can we do home is really far from here." The second wolf demon remarked. The first demon took a deep breath only to stop and stick his nose in the air.

"Hey Ginta, I think I smell Inuyasha." The first remarked with a smile.

"If Inuyasha's nearby then that means sister is too." Ginta remarked happily. "Way to go Hakakku." Kouga gave a loud moan.

"Come on lets go." Hakakku stated as he lifted Kouga over his shoulder.

"Right." Ginta did the same and they were off.

Kagome looked up in time to see two very happy and wet kids walking into camp a very bored looking dragon behind them.

"Kagome!" Shippou did his usual run towards the miko but in a quick grab Kagome managed to catch him in midair keeping a wet Shippou from a very dry Kagome. Luckily for her Shippou was as light as a doll and easy to hold. "Nice catch."

"Lady Kagome!" Rin remarked as she attached herself to the older girls leg. Kagome sighed as her leg suddenly felt slimy and wet.

"Hi Shippou, hi Rin, did you two have fun?" Kagome asked placing the small kit down and removing her leg from the soaking wet girl.

"Yep." Rin remarked handing a blanket wrapped into a ball to the miko. Kagome took it and opening a flap to find two amber eyes looking at her.

"There you are Fluffy." Kagome smiled at the small bundle of fur wrapped in the blanket. "At least Inuyasha didn't get you." The puppy rolled his eyes while letting out a huff.

"Feh damn mutt has nine lives he more of a cat then a dog." Fluffy began to growl towards Inuyasha who smirked. " What insulted because I called you a cat, here kitty kitty kitty, here kitty kitty kitty."

"WUFF WUFF WUFF." Fluffy jumped off of Kagome's grasp and ran strait to Inuyasha barking uncontrollably.

"KITTY KITTY KITTY!" Inuyasha continued, "Come here KITTY."

"WUFF WUFF WUFF!." Sesshomaru growled out. Kagome rolled her eyes but stopped as she looked up.

"Inuyasha stop torturing Fluffy." Sango stated annoyed by all the noise being made.

"I'm afraid our chances of stopping this will be very slim since Inuyasha has found a trigger to annoy Fluffy." Miroku stated with a shake of his head his hand inching closer to his destination.

"What calling a puppy a kitty is making him…" Sango shuddered as she felt a touch on her butt. She turned towards the monk who grinned towards her. Sango hand went to his head were she grabbed hold of his hair she picked him up by the hair.

"OW Sango ow what are you doing ow ow ow ow." Miroku asked as he was dragged to the bowl of cooled off ramen.

"I am ending your leaching ways for good." Sango remarked as she dumped the monks head into the bowl. Miroku struggled uncontrollably trying to breath. Sango lifted his face enough to take a breath before dumping his head back in the bowl.

"I sense two jewel shards." Kagome remarked as she looked over into the trees. Everything stopped around her, Inuyasha stopped teasing Fluffy who stopped barking, Sango stopped dunking Miroku who was drowning in the ramen.

"Kouga." Inuyasha growled sniffing the air, he took off in the direction Kagome was looking.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome remarked following after the half demon puppy still in her arms.

"Kagome wait for me." Shippou stated as he ran after the miko.

"Shippou." Rin stated running after the fox, the two headed dragon rose from it's position and followed the two children.

"Kagome, Inuyasha?" Sango stated as she rose and ran after everyone else leaving Miroku inside the bowl.

"AIR!" Miroku shouted as he rose from the bowl taking a deep breath. "Sango please …" Miroku looked around at the campsite which lacked a living being except for the cat demon who began to walk in the direction everyone else went. "Kilala wait." Miroku remarked as he followed the cat demon.

"Alright you mangy wolf were are you?" Inuyasha shouted as he broke threw several trees. Looking around he saw Kouga being supported by his two companions. Inuyasha moved forward and grabbed hold of the wolf demon leader from the two exhausted wolf demons. "What happened?" Inuyasha place Kouga on the ground slowly. "Kagome hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" Kagome shouted, as she appeared a puppy in hand. She looked over to Inuyasha and gasped. "Kouga! What happened to him?" She placed Seshomaru down on the ground as she looked at the injured wolf demon falling on her knees beside him.

"We don't know how it started but when we found him, one of Naraku's incarnation was over him all we could do was grab him and run." Gainta remarked.

"Kagome."

"Lady Kagome." Both Rin and Shippou ran in and stopped looking over to the injured wolf demon.

"I'll go get your bag." Shippou remarked with a sigh as he began to head back.

"I'll get some water." Rin took a deep breath and turned around following the fox.

"And he still has his jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked. The two demons nodded as they watched Kagome check Kouga's wounds. Inuyasha looked in the direction from which they had come from. "Take me." Both Ginta and Hakakku looked towards the half breed and gulped.

"Did we mention this guy was huge." Hakakku stated.

"He was huge and powerful, just look at Kouga." Ginta added as he pointed at their unconscious leader.

"Yeah yeah now take me to the bastered." Inuyasha remarked as he grabbed hold of the two and began to walk in the direction they had come from.

"Kagome." Sango broke threw the bushes and looked towards the disappearing half demon. "Inuyasha?" Sango ran behind the hanyou.

"Lady Sango wait." Miroku shouted as he continued to run after the demon slayer, Kilala running behind him. Sesshomaru watched as the last member left leaving Kagome alone with the wolf demon and himself. Kagome took off Kouga's armor grimacing when she had to remove a broken piece of armor from his side, Sesshomaru gave a bark making Kagome look at him in time to avoid a slash from the unconscious wolf demon.

"Thanks for the warning." Kagome remarked towards him with a gulp. Sesshomaru gave a nod but kept his eyes on the wolf who began to growl in his unconsciousness, he was watching for any indication that the wolf demon was going to strike out at Kagome once again. Kagome placed her hand on top of Kouga's head stroking his hair softly, "It's okay Kouga, I'm only trying to help you." The wolf demon calmed almost immediately at the sound of Kagome's voice, he no longer growled but his body still held a tenseness that Sesshomaru didn't like. "He's bleeding bad." Kagome grabbed hold of her bow and used it to tie around his shoulder, she then grabbed hold of her shirt and placed it into her mouth, pulling as hard as she could she ripped a large piece of cloth and then place it against the wound on his side. Kouga hissed as it made contact, "it's okay." Kagome once again remarked as she stroked his hair. Sesshomaru eyes narrowed as the wolf relaxed only to tense again noticing a twitch of the wolf nose and then a small smirk appear on his lip. For the first time since Kagome began to tend the demon Sesshomaru wondered exactly what Kouga's relationship with the miko could be. The smirk widen as Kagome leaned closer to Kouga's face checking a wound on the wolf's forehead, Sesshomaru's eyes widden as Kouga's face neared Kagome's. Sesshomaru sprinted with a snarl towards the wolf angrily.

"Where are Shippou and Rin?" Kagome asked as she moved to look behind her missing the impact of Kouga and Sesshomaru's head colliding. Kagome looked back and for a second stood still as she looked upon Kouga who held her puppy in a lip lock. "Um Kouga?" Baby blue eyes opened to find golden orbs staring back at him angrily.

"AAAAAAA yuck yuck baaa." Kouga shouted as he dropped the puppy to wipe his tongue on his arm. The sound of whining moved a shocked Kagome to Sesshomaru who was pawing at his mouth while at the same time dragging his face against the grass. Kagome once again found herself laughing as she picked up Fluffy and using her already ruined shirt to wipe away the remaining saliva on his nose. "Who's the mutt?" Kouga asked taking hold of one of Kagome's hand in his over his kiss.

"This is Fluffy, our newest member." Kagome remarked as she moved her hand away from Kouga to pet Sesshomaru who was still pawing at his mouth.

"Where's the other mutt?" Kouga asked as he sat up with a groan.

"Inuyasha and the others went to look for Naraku's new incarnaton." Kagome told the wolf.

"I have to stop them." Kouga growled as he made his way to stand, Kagome place her hands on his chest and pushed him back down.

"Your hurt." Kagome shouted as she managed to throw him back on the ground, "And there is no way we can reach them with you in this condition."

"But it wasn't one of Naraku's incarnation." Kouga remarked looking at the miko, His eyes suddenly went wide as white entered his vision. "Kagome watch out." The wolf suddenly grabbed hold of the miko and pushed her out of the way of a white flying snake. The snake stopped only inches away from Kouga's face before it turned it gaze to Kagome locking it empty white eyes with her brown orbs, the snake turned and began to move back in the direction it had come from.

"That was Kikyo's soul stealer." Kagome remarked as she looked at the snake stop a couple feet away as if in waiting. She felt a tug deep inside her and knew that it wanted her to follow, it wasn't a good idea after all it would most likely lead her to Kikyo and from past experience Kikyo wasn't a safe person to be around but still she stood and began to walk in the direction the soul stealer lead her.

"Kagome wait." Kouga shouted, a light of pink ripped threw the fur of his leg cover and he froze the purifying energy scorching his skin and binding him to the spot he laid on. "Kagome be careful."

Unlike the wolf Sesshomaru went unnoticed and he wasted no time in following the miko and the soul stealer. He made his way threw the thick foliage stopping only once to jump over a tall tree stump on the ground which the miko easily stepped over but even without stopping and running as fast as he could the obstacles were still to many and he found himself far behind Kagome. Sesshomaru growled in frustration at this rate he would never reach Kagome, he was about to squash the feeling and try to come up with another solution but thought better of it as he instead allowed the feeling to take over and dominate his body. Almost immediately he felt the changes taking place, soon he would fine himself following the miko without problems.

Kagome followed the white serpent to an enormous tree in size, it's branches spanning several feet in length and it thick trunk digging into the earth. The tree glowed brightly as she approached Kikyo's soul stealers going around it in circles, the one that lead her to the clearing soon disappeared into the mass with the others becoming just like the them.

"Good you came." Kikyo stepped from behind the large tree her hand holding on to one of its steady branches well the other clutched her bow. The former miko looked tired and weak nothing like the women who had tried to kill her or take Inuyasha to hell with her.

"Kikyo what's wrong?" Kagome asked, she didn't move though, instead watching the long dead miko as a soul stealer appeared and placed an orb into it's mistress body.

"They are no longer enough. Those souls" Kikyo remarked as she stood tall as a second soul entered her body. "I will not last much longer in this world."

"Kikyou?" Kagome felt pity for the women before her that took a third soul from another serpent.

"I have found a way to survive, a way that would sustain me indefinitely." Kikyo took a forth soul into her body with a smile, "I would no longer need to steal souls, and my body would be flash not dirt."

"But I don't get it what do you want from me?" Kagome asked her hand moving to her chest.

"That which belong to me first." Kikyo remarked, "My soul." Kikyo took hold of an arrow and notched it to her bow. "Stand still and I promise to make this as painless as possible." Kagome took a step back as Kikyo raised the bow into the air.

"It'a not your soul anymore, it's mine." Kagome shouted as she took several more steps back. Kikyo was an expert archer and running away wouldn't stop one of the arrows from hitting her not when their was only one way to run the path not blocked too heavily by trees and it was a strait line an easy shot to kill her.

"It will be of more use in me girl," Kikyo stated, "Once I have my flesh again I will help Inuyasha kill Naraku and then gather the jewel shards."

"He'll never forgive you!" Kagome remarked, "Inuyasha." 'He would never forgive whoever killed me.'

"He will." Kagome looked into the eyes of the dead miko they were cold but they held nothing but truth, "He always has, now will be no different." Kagome felt her eyes swell with tears as she looked at Kikyo's hand pull the arrow back aiming it strait at her heart. 'She's right.' That was all she could think about as the arrow was released, Kikyo will kill me and he'll forgive her.

"KAGOME!" She was grabbed tightly by the waist and pushed but that did not stop her trance not even the arrow that sliced threw her left arm leaving a deep gash, did anything to wake her up from her stupor. Sesshomaru made it in time to listen to the end of the conversation, he couldn't help the feeling that entered his body as Kagome mention his brother name it actually hurt that she held the pup to such an extent. It wasn't the first time that Kagome's trust and love for his brother had caused a reaction off of him but it was the first time he felt pain but that hurt was nothing compared to how it intensified as tears made their way to Kagome's broken gaze which continued to look upon the dead miko. His eyes went wide as he saw the arrow fly towards Kagome and he ran, her name leaving his lips as he made his way to save her. He made it in time to save her life but the fact he did not act sooner cost him, he could smell Kagome's blood as it dripped down her arm. He moved his body as he made impact with the ground letting his back brake his and Kagome's fall.

"NO!" Kikyo's voice reached his ears, "I don't have enough energy for a second attack." He looked up in time to watch the undead miko be lifted into the sky by her snakes her eyes closing as her energy became completely exhausted. Sesshomaru stood up moving Kagome easily into a sideway sitting position on his lap. Her vision was ahead to his chest but she was not looking she was within her own world. He momentarily wondered if Inuyasha's dead lover had done something to Kagome but a sudden gasp from the miko made him forget. Kagome continued to look at the bare chest before her but the tears soon clouded her vision and as they fell her whole body began to shake. Sesshomaru suddenly felt Kagome's arms go around his waist and her face on his torso, hot tears touched his body as Kagome began to cry all her pent up emotions surfacing. Sesshomaru tensed, as Demon Lord of the West he could handle a whole kingdom, he could destroy an army, he could even handle a bitch in bed, but a crying Kagome was another matter. He tried to think of anything to stop her but then thought better of it, maybe just maybe she needed to let this out. He placed his arms around her and began to stroke her hair slowly careful with his claws as he ran his fingers threw her hair.

"Why is she always more important then me?" Kagome cried, "Why can't I be the one, damnit." He listen a growl forming in his throat.

"Inuyasha's a fool," Kagome shook her head at his statement.

"No It's me, I'll never be as good as Kikyo no matter how hard I try." Kagome remarked, Sesshomaru moved her so she could see him eye to eye. His heart felt a stab as he saw her tears falling her eyes still glazed and unseeing.

"You are not Inuyasha's former lover," She looked away new tears forming in her eyes, "No one wants you to be." Her vision turned back to him searching for any lie in his words, "You are Kagome and that is who I want, who we all want." He felt himself tense as he realized the words that left his mouth, it was true he wanted Kagome to be herself, not the wench that had been here second before, he never wanted to see her be anything like Kikyo.

"He wants Kikyo not me." He returned his attention back onto Kagome her tears had stopped but the look in her eyes was the same, broken.

"As I said Inuyasha is a fool who make decisions which span from stupid to idiotic." Sesshomaru stated wondering why he words continued to hurt him, "This Sesshomaru would never make the mistake of choosing a women other then you." His eyes widen as he continued to look at the raven haired girl in his lap. Did he really just say what he said? Did he truly mean it? Would he chose Kagome over any other women? He felt his heart begin to race but didn't know what to make of it. Kagome's giggle brought his attention back onto her.

"Only you could try making someone feel better while still insulting Inuyasha." She looked into his eyes a large smile on her lips, a smile all for him, "Thank you Sesshomaru." His breath hitched as he looked upon her, she looked beautiful. Kagome tensed as it finally registered who she was talking to, non other then Inuyasha hated brother, a hated brother who was as naked as the day he was born. Her face turned bright red as she also realized that she was on that naked Sesshomaru's lap. A smirk reached Sesshomaru's lips as Kagome turned crimson before him, yep Kagome had returned and was lucid once again. "um um hi." He chuckled at her sudden lack of words. He glanced at her arm and stopped his chuckling noting her arm was still bleeding, he could heal it easily but for the miko sake he decided that licking the blood and allowing his saliva to heal the wound might just make Kagome die of embarrassment, he decided against it instead he tore a piece from her already tattered shirt and tied it around her upper arm covering the bleeding wound.

"You should get this cleaned and properly bandaged." He stated, Kagome nodded as she flinched from the pain.

"I will, I can't believe I just stood there and let the arrow just hit me." Kagome remarked as she stood on two shaky legs. Sesshomaru stood as well his hand on her shoulder steadying her. He ignored her comment as he pointed towards the path she had taken.

"Head strait and you should be back in camp within a few minutes." Sesshomaru stated as he turned heading the opposite direction.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." He looked back at Kagome who kept her vision ahead a slight blush on her face and a small smile on her lips. He liked his name coming from her lips, it somehow felt right. A small smile traced his lips again.

"You are welcome, Kagome." With that he entered the trees were he made his way back suppressing his emotions deep within him, deciding to inspect them later.

"I can't believe that just happened." Kagome squealed as she made her way down the path. "Sesshomaru of all people made me feel better." Well in his own way he was insulting Inuyasha at the same time but he still made her feel better. "And the worst part of it all is I couldn't say anything, dumb dumb Kagome." She berated herself for acting like an idiot in front of the lord, but she couldn't help it after all he was Sesshomaru and not only that he was naked, again. Luckily her vision hadn't gone down but this time it was worst she had been on his lap crying like a moron. "He probably thinks I'm a pathetic human whose an emotional wreak." She sighed as she stepped over a stump.

"Woof!" Kagome looked to were the bark had come from and smile. In front of her sitting on a patch of moss wagging his tail was Fluffy.

"Hey there boy, did you try following me." The small puppy barked again before it ran to her feet. "don't worry I'm okay." She remarked as she picked up the small puppy. "Just the same old same old, Almost got my self killed again, then got myself saved and then acted like a complete idiot in front of the strongest being I know." The puppy looked at her strangely, "Hey don't give me that look, it's not my fault he was naked and I couldn't help it." The dog rolled it eyes at her and she wondered momentarily if maybe he really did understand her.

"What do you mean she just went after the flying snake?" Inuyusha voice was the first thing she heard as she surfaced from the tree.

"Inuyasha it's obvious they were Kikyo's soul stealer we have to go after her." Shippou voice added. "Last time Kikyo and Kagome were alone Kikyo tried to kill her."

"I can't even tell were they went, I can't get Kagome's scent anywhere." Inuyasha remarked as he grabbed hold of the fox demon.

"She went that way dog turd, hurry up and go fine my women!" Kouga shouted, "And will someone get this arrow away from my foot so I can go after her myself." Miroku looked towards the tree and watched as Kagome appeared, her clothes ruined and dry blood on her arm.

"That will not be necessary." Miroku pointed towards the trees were Kagome stood with Fluffy in her hands.

"Kagome!" Immediately everyone was on her asking her if she was alright and what had happened but all Kagome could do was look at Inuyasha who nose twitched and his vision turned to her arm.

"That bastered hurt you." Inuyasha stated as he angrily stared at her arm.

'If I had been the one to attack her she would be dead, idiot.' Sesshomaru thought as he rolled his eyes.

"No." Kagome's eyes stayed on the half breed. "Sesshomaru saved me." Kagome stated. "Again."

"Then how?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Would you really forgive her if she killed me?" Kagome asked looking into Inuyasha eyes.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked before Kagome cut him off.

"KIKYO! WOULD YOU HAVE FORGIVEN HER IF SHE KILLED ME?" Kagome shouted, Inuyasha looked at the miko in shock for several seconds before he turned away.

"I don't know." Inuyasha remarked truthfully. He knew now what had happen, Kikyo tried to kill Kagome again. Kagome turned away and began to walk in the opposite direction they had been traveling.

'Idiot." Sesshomaru barked as he lost sight of his pitiful sibling.

"Come on Kagome I'll take you to the well." Sango grabbed hold of Kagome's bag and climbed onto Kilala's back, the miko soon followed the puppy still in her hands. Kagome took her bag from Sango and looking inside she pulled out her first aid kit.

"Miroku could you look after Kouga for me?" Kagome asked as the monk stepped forward.

"Of course." Miroku remarked taking the box from her hands. With that both girls and puppy took off into the air leaving Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and his two wolf companions behind.

"Way to go, Inuyasha." Shippou remarked as he stood next to Rin. Miroku shook his head as he headed from to the wolf demon bound to the ground.

"Is Lady Kagome coming back?" Rin asked her hand on Ah Uh ruins

"You moron, how could you say that to her." Kouga demanded as Miroku took the arrow from his leg binding. Miroku took a look at Kouga's already healing wounds and opened Kagome's first aid box. "The dog was right, you are an idiot."

"Sister looked really upset." Hakkaku remarked.

"Yeah." Ginta agreed.

"What did you all expect me to do, lie to her." Inuyasha remarked, Miroku looked over to the half demon.

"Maybe you should have stay quiet." Miroku stated, "At least her heart would have had a lesser blow." Inuyasha didn't say a word as he watched the girls disappear from sight, why did he always mess everything up?

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sango asked the girl clinging behind her.

"Kikyo's dieing." Kagome remarked, "She found a way to save herself but in order to do so she needs my soul."

"What? But that means you're in danger." Sango stated.

"Yeah." Kagome agreed as she dug herself deeper into self pity. She looked down at her lap were she locked eyes with her puppy.

'Damn miko snap out of it, Inuyasha's nothing but a fool.' Sesshomaru growled as he looked into Kagome's honey brown eyes. Kagome smiled as she reflected on Sesshomaru's words

'You are not Inuyasha's former lover, no one wants you to be.'

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked her voice laced with worry.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Kagome remarked as she smiled at the puppy in her hands. "I have Sesshomaru to thank for that."

"That right he saved you again," Sango looked behind her at Kagome. "Did he want anything?"

"If he did, he didn't ask." Kagome remarked turning her gaze to the slayer, "he actually made me feel better," Kagome giggled, "while insulting Inuyasha at the same time."

"That sound nothing like the Sesshomaru we know, except for the insulting part." Sango added, "Was he naked again?" Both girls blushed as they remembered their conversation from weeks ago.

"Yep." Kagome remarked the blush still on her face, "but this time I didn't look down." Sango laughed at the proudness in Kagome's voice well Sesshomaru did his best not too laugh instead a smirk came to his face.

It was well into the night when they reached Keade's village and passing the field they soon landed near the well.

"Are you taking Fluffy with you?" Sango asked as they dismounted. She helped Kagome by taking the puppy from her hands.

"Yeah, I already know he can go threw the well, and my mom really likes him, not to mention I like his company." Kagome stated as she took her giant bag and the puppy from Sango.

"Don't let what Kikyo told you put you down." Sango ordered hugging her friend tightly. Kagome stepped away looking towards her friend with a large smile.

"I won't," Kagome remarked the smile getting larger, "Especially since Sesshomaru of all people cheered me up." With that Kagome jumped into the well allowing the blue magic to take her back home into the future and away from the pass.

DS: Okay people due to my computer coming in the day I posted this I didn't really edit this completely I just skimmed threw and fixed a few mistakes. Anyways like promised the first chance I get I'll go back and fix these chapters to the best of my ability.


	9. Puppy's Day in the Future

Chapter 9: Puppy Day in the Future

Kagome smiled as she took a step away from the well house, everything was pitch black and the sound of crickets loudly reached her ears. Walking across the deserted shrine she entered her house quietly and then proceeded up the stairs to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her dropping her bag and then placed Fluffy gently on the bed.

"Arf." Kagome jumped as she looked over to her bed and the puppy that currently glared at her.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh, you're going to wake everyone up." Kagome remarked as she moved over to the bed a finger to her lips. Sesshomaru gave a softer bark before jumping onto her lap as she sat down. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she looked over to the puppy who snuggled her left hand, she caught sight of her arm and sighed. "Right I forgot." Kagome remarked as she looked at the wound from her confrontation with Kikyo. She was about to go search for a first aid kit when she changed her mine.

Sesshomaru kept his gaze on the miko making sure she took care of her wound but to his surprise Kagome took off her shirt and then her skirt leaving her completely naked within seconds. Sesshomaru found himself unable to look away, this was the first time he had seen her naked, every other time something blocked his view or he looked away in order to give her and the slayer privacy. But now that she had taken him completely by surprise looking away was not an option and his heating skin soon had him turning a shade of pink. Kagome decided that she would take a bath and then properly take care of her injury so taking off her clothes and then grabbing a towel she ran out of her room and headed to the bathroom. Sesshomaru body quickly became covered in a thin layer of smoke and the mysterious light appeared as he felt the pain from body shifting and changing take place. Sesshomaru was no longer a puppy once again he found himself in demon form laid across the bed on his stomach his hair hung down his back and shoulder and his long tail covered his behind from sight. But the most distinguishable feature on the demon lord was a deep blush covering his entire face as his eyes did not stray from the door where Kagome had disappeared. His eyes suddenly connected with brown as a figure walked pass the door, the person stopped walking and looked at the demon. Before Sesshomaru standing at the door was Souta, Kagome's younger brother. Smoke and the mysterious white light surrounded Sesshomaru and forced the young boy to close his eyes shut from its brightness. When Souta's eyes open once again his eyes landed on Fluffy who sat on the bed in the same position he had witnessed the demon lord only seconds before. Souta rubbed his eyes in disbelief before shaking his head and muttering under his breath.

"Maybe I should start going to bed earlier." Souta muttered, "I'm starting to see things." Sesshomaru let out a sigh as he watched Souta walk away dismissing the incident as a delusion. But now that the boy was gone he wondered why he had transformed so suddenly, his breath hitched as he remembered Kagome and how she suddenly left herself completely free of clothes. Immediately his body began to burn, he shook his head clearing whatever was going threw his head and the burning stopped. His dismissed what happened and glanced towards Kagome's clock as which glowed brightly showing a one followed by a set of twos. It was really late or really early depending on how you look at it but either way he was tired and he knew Kagome must be just as tired as he was. He burrowed his body into the soft sheets of Kagome's bed and it was not long before his small canine body was taken over by sleep. Not even the miko's steps into the room or the shifting of the cushions as she entered the bed rose him from his slumber and soon both where in their on realm of dreams.

Night was approaching as Inuyasha watched Miroku tend to Kouga's multiple wounds, he currently sat on a thick branch of a tree overlooking a hotspring which had been a couple miles from where Kouga had appeared. Inuyasha looked away and looked towards the water his whole mine remembering Kagome and her expression as she left.

"Your such an idiot dog breath" Shippou remarked startling the half demon from his thoughts. Shippou currently sat on a branch higher then Inuyasha's his feet dangling off one side.

"Shut up you runt!" Inuyasha shouted looking at the fox kit in annoyance.

"Lady Kagome looked very sad." Rin stated as she looked down at Inuyasha, her upper torso resting on the branch well her bottom and legs hung opposite Shippou's.

"What do you expect from Inuyasha, he's a moron." Shippou remarked as he helped Rin sit fully on the branch.

"I guess your right?" Rin stated as she took the same sitting position as Shippou.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRATS." Inuyasha shouted as he swung towards Shippou's head his annoyance and anger getting the best of of Au Uh heads lifted up from its naps and opened it's mouth releasing a blast aimed strait at the hanyou. Everyone watched as the ball of bright red energy hit the tree right beside the branch Inuyasha sat on.. "HA some dragon can't even aim." Inuyasha remarked his swing only inches away from Shippou's head.

Crack

Crack

"AW SHIT!" Inuyasha shouted as his eyes went wide.

BUSH

The branch broke taking the half demon down with it into the waters of the hotspring creating a large splash as it landed. Shippou and Rin looked down watching as bubbles rose from the disturbed water.

"Well he did deserve it." Shippou remarked as he turned to a smiling Rin.

"At least Lord Inuyasha won't smell anymore!" Rin squealed.

Morning came too soon for the sleeping pair as the alarm clock screeched them awake. Sesshomaru eyes opened in time to see Kagome's arm shoot out from a large mountain of sheets and silence the infernal machine with a click of a button. Kagome groaned and shifted from her safe haven inside the blankets before pulling the covers away and stretching her arms out, she looked over to the clock and smirked.

"At least I didn't over sleep this time." Kagome remarked as she stepped out of the bed, her destination once again the bathroom. Sesshomaru watched her the whole time until she was out of the room before he stretched his small body and then jump his way onto the ground. Groggily he walked out of the room and into the hallway walking without a destination he soon found himself tumbling down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I thought I heard the shower running." He looked up in order to see Kagome's mother give him a warm smile but all he could do was yawn. Mrs. Higurashi chuckled as she watched the still sleepy puppy enter the kitchen headed towards the chair which Kagome usually occupied and sitting underneath it.

"Hey mom." Kagome entered the kitched and went strait to her seat taking the puppy from the ground and onto her lap. A plate of food was placed in front of her and she quickly ate occasionally slipping food to the now fully alert puppy and hungry puppy.

"Good morning sweat heart." Kagome's mother remarked a bright smile on her face.

"Hey Kagome what are you doing back early?" Souta asked as he sat in front of his sister well still in his pajamas. Kagome's mother placed a plate of food in front of her younger sun.

"Souta here try this." With a pair of chop sticks Mrs. Higurashi had her son's mouth filled to the max. Kagome sighed her mother always seem to know when something was wrong and when she didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm going to go ahead and head over to school." Kagome remarked as she stood placing the puppy on the chair she started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Bye Kagome!" Souta remarked as he swallowed his food.

"Kagome honey, aren't you forgetting something?" Kagome stopped walking back to the table she looked down at the puppy.

"I can't take him with me." Kagome remarked, Her mother shook her head and pointed down towards the ground. Kagome followed to where her mother's finger pointed and laughed as she turn and bent down grabbing the bag and then headed out the door.

Sesshomaru stood frozen as Kagome derriere came into his view and a familiar pair of hot red panties came to his view. (Review Chapter 4 after the AW HOW CUTE!.) His blood shot threw his body like lava and with a pant smoke surrounded him along with the light. Souta's eyes went wide open as he watched threw the smoke as the small form of the puppy elongated and moved until it was in the shape of a man, the boy's lips open ready to say something but a hand quickly went over his mouth muffling any noise that would come from him. Looking up he noticed his mother over him her hand clamped over his mouth and another hand held close to her lips a single finger out informing him to be quite. As the smoke cleared a very fit and tone demon sat before them long silver hair cascading down his shoulders down his chest his abs and lower still. On his shoulder was a fluffy tail draping across his lap well his eyes were wide open in surprise as he stared at Kagome's rising figure. Souta realizing what was before him he quickly allowed his hands to move upwards and just as his mother cover his mouth he covered her eyes from the very naked demon before them.

Kagome back still turned saw none of this as she flung her pack over her shoulder said bye one more time and was out of the kitchen. Everything was silent as the front door was heard shutting. Souta's eyes turned to the demon before him who looked after Kagome long gone form his eye no longer as wide but surprise still plastered on his face, he was panting until finally his face turned towards the boy.

"AYA A DEMON!" Everyone attention turned to the older man who stood at the door of the kitchen faster then any of them thought possible the old man jumped into the air and pulled out several stickers within only seconds had Sesshomaru cover in the sacred (no magic included) sutras. "YOU WRECHED EVIL BE GONE!" With that the old man poor water over the annoyed looking demon and began to chant.

"FATHER NO!" Mrs. Higurashi remarked as she moved Souta right behind her, both moved quickly tackling the old man to the ground. Sesshomaru watched going from annoyed to amuse as he watched the old man being tied to the chair.

"STOP IT YOU UNGRATEFUL…" Mrs. Higurashi pulled out a sutra from the old mans jacket and quickly plastered it over the old mans mouth silencing his rambling. The old man glared at everyone angrily muffled grunts and shouts heard despite the tape that covered his mouth.

"I apologies for that Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome's mother remarked as she looked over at him a smile on her face, "My father tend to be a little extreme at time."

"Wait Sesshomaru as in Inuyasha older brother?" Souta asked turning to the demon still sitting in the chair his face showing a small smirk on his lips. The smirk turned into a frown as he regarded the boy.

"Half brother." Sesshomaru corrected his annoyance directed at the boy, Souta's mother left the kitchen only to returned with a towel which she handed to Sesshomaru, he accepted with a nod and quickly dried himself.

"So have you learned to control your transformation?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she placed a second plate of food in front of the demon lord.

"In a manor yes." Sesshomaru remarked, at least he thought he had learned but the fact that he was now transforming at random moment left him perturbed. Looking down at the plate of food he picked up Kagome's chop sticks and began to eat enjoying the food much more in his demon form then as a puppy. The taste was incredible and his heighten ability made it more so.

"Wait mom you knew about this?" Souta asked as he eyed his mom as she sat next to him on the table.

"MMM-MMMM!" the old man remarked as he looked at his daughter betrayal shinning in his eyes.

"Oh I caught him the last time he was here." Mrs. Higurashi remarked a smile on her face, and a tone that implied this sort of things happened all the time.

"You know you look a whole lot cooler then Inuyasha." Souta remarked eyeing the demon lords claws, Sesshomaru smirk returned, maybe the boy would not be such an annoyance after all. "your claws look way sharper then Inuyashas." Sesshomaru allowed the smirk to broaden as he continued to eat the food, he was currently in bliss the food was incredible, some of the best food he had ever tasted, momentarily he wondered how Kagome's omelet would taste with his demon sense of taste but that was soon forgotten as he ate another bite of the food.

"They are." Sesshomaru remarked, "As a full demon I am much more deadly then any human or hanyou can ever be." He allowed his hands to glow brightly it yellowish green tint in poison. "I am deadly even without my sword."

"Cool, that's the acid Kagome was talking about!" Souta remarked his eyes shining with admiration, a frown marred his face as he looked at Sesshomaru eating, "I thought you only had one arm."

"Souta!" His mother scolded him. Sesshomaru waved his hand to dismiss the scold, it was beneath him not to admit his weaknesses after all if one did not admit his weakness then their was no way for that person to undo them. "I was caught off guard but due to the curse place upon me my arm was restored." He stated as he finished the meal, he put the chop stick together and placed them on the plate neatly.

RRRIIIIIINNNNNNNG

RRRIIIIIINNNNNNNG

RRRIIIIIINNNNNNNG

His attention turned to the direction the noise came from and stayed there even as Mrs. Higurashi stood and left the kitchen.

"Hello?" Mrs. Higurashi's voice reached his ears easily as if she was still in the room.

"You think you can come in to work today?" He heard a sigh.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He heard a click followed by Mrs. Higurashi coming back into the room. "I have to go to work so here you go Souta." She handed a wallet over to the boy. "Bye some clothes for Lord Sesshomaru, pick up a few groceries, the list is on the fridge, " The older women pulled out a pink box, "and take Kagome her lunch." The boy took everything handed to him.

"But what about school?" Souta asked looking at his mother.

"It's okay to skip every now and then." His mother remarked with a smile. "Have fun."

"I do not take charity." Sesshomaru remarked annoyed that he had to rely on Kagome and her mother for any needs he held. It had been difficult for him to accept everything when he was so accustom to caring for himself. But there was nothing he could do not now not well he was vulnerable and incapable of controlling his transformations. Mrs. Higurashi looked at him with a frowned.

"This is not charity my Lord, you have taken care of Kagome and you are going to baby-sit Souta for today." Mrs. Higurashi remarked as she moved over to Souta and gave him a kiss, "Take care of Lord Sesshomaru for me Sweetie, oh and there are some men clothes in my closet, bye I'll see you tonight." With that the older women was out of the door leaving the two alone unsupervised, the old man tied to the chair not considered mature enough to be seen as adult supervision.

Sesshomaru followed Souta all the way to the building known as the mall, so far the boy proved to be very patient in answering all his questions well proving to be quite knowledgeable of everything concerning the future. So far Sesshomaru had the luck to maintain his demon form with the exclusion of his tail, which he had retracted, and his marking fading them until they matched his skin tone. He looked human with the exception of his silver hair and golden eyes but even then they were not so out of place after a couple of extreme looks that other humans here sported. And well before the mere thought of him appearing human would have disgusted him now he could not say he really cared. Even the clothes that Mrs. Higurashi had purchased for him didn't stir an emotion of disgust in him, he actually rather liked them. A pair of blue jeans with a black button up dress shirt which snuggly hugged his body the long sleeves of the shirt pulled up to above his elbow, on his neck was a thin chained necklace with a cross on it and on his wrist a leather band stood out. Necessary accessories the boy had called it before they excited the house. Sesshomaru's attention turned to the boy who walked beside him his eyes constantly glancing behind them.

"Ignore them boy." Sesshomaru stated as he walked with his hands in his pockets continuing to look ahead even with all the commotion behind them.

"But it's freaky." Souta remarked looking back. "They're not even hiding anymore."

"The female species gain strength in numbers." Sesshomaru remarked as he glance back. A large crowd of women followed behind them all looking at Sesshomaru threw hungry heart filled eyes. "You shall grow accustomed to their prescience." Souta looked back one more time before a smile entered his face. His hand gripped Sesshomaru and he moved forward an excited look on his face and a similar innocent expression as the miko.

"Come on daddy I know what mommy wants for your anniversary." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow until he heard several groans behind him.

"He's married!" (female)

"It's not fare!" (female)

"The good ones are always taken." (female)

"But he looks so young." (female)

"I knew it they're either taken or gay." (female)

"I wonder if he would consider an affair." (female)

"At least he's not gay." (female)

"Speak for yourself!" (male)

"Very creative." Sesshomaru remarked as the crowd of women was reduced to only a handful of stubborn females, Souta held a smug smile as he entered a store.

"Yeah I can't believe they fell for it." Souta stated, "You look like you could be my brother." Souta looked threw a rack of men clothing choosing several items, Sesshomaru followed the boy wordlessly simply watching as he moved to the end of the store and then proceeded to push him into a small room. "Try these on." Sesshomaru nodded, and with that Souta closed the curtain. This went on for several stores before the boy deemed the amount of clothes enough for the demon lord. Twice Sesshomaru found himself as a small puppy whenever he became bored with his surroundings or what was happening. Apparently boredom was not considered an appropriate emotion to maintain his form well curiosity was. His attention returned to the boy at the sound of lunch.

"I want lunch." Souta said as they passed another store, Sesshomaru glanced at the shop and stopped as he looked at it decoration.

"Boy." Souta stopped and looked back, "May we enter this store?" Souta looked at the shop and shrugged.

"I guess." With that they went into the shop, Sesshomaru looked around at all the items. It was an old antic store with items from long ago, or for him an earlier future then this one. He easily strolled threw the store not knowing why or even caring he followed the pull and found himself at a small display of moon objects. His eyes look on as a small box glowed brightly calling to him to pick it up, he obliged taking the box from it place. Opening the top his eyes landed on two silver chain crescent moon necklaces, they admitting a comforting aura obviously attracted to him threw their shared connection to the moon. How long had these objects lay wait for someone who they were connected too? Sesshomaru wondered as he studied the necklaces with interests they were calling to him but why? What were they for? He made to place them back but Souta quickly grabbed it.

"Those are cool!" The boy remarked, "I've been looking for a present for Kagome, this will be perfect." Souta moved over to the counter where an old man stood watching them but more important watching Sesshomaru. "I want to buy this please." Souta handed the object along with the necessary cash.

"Aw a good selection young Souta, how is your grandfather doing?" The old man asked looking kindly at the boy, "Aw you have made a good choice, those necklaces were said to be a gift to a young human lad from the goddess of the moon who long ago fell in love with…."

"Come on lets go, he can get as bad as grandpa does." Souta remarked dragging the demon lord out by the hand.

They traveled down to the food court where Souta bought them food and choose a table to eat.

"Boy why do you bye a gift for Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he ate his pizza. "Is it a special time for the miko?"

"No." Souta remarked, "I just want her to remember we love her, she's always in the past and we barely get to see her anymore. When she's not in the past she's in school or asleep, I only see her when we're eating." The boys face looked down as he sighed, "It's like I don't even have a sister sometimes." Sesshomaru looked at the boy his expression was the same as the one Kagome's mother occasionally wore whenever she looked at her daughter. They missed her. All of them, they no longer got to see her because of her frenzied lifestyle. They were as affected as she was, with the knowledge that when she went down the well it maybe the last time they ever see their sister, daughter, or granddaughter. He nodded his approval to the young boy who much like Rin broke out in a grin at his approval.

~Sometime later~

It had become obvious to him humans in the future had too many comforts, luxuries, and time. Sesshomaru looked down the aisles of the grocery store every food imaginable and some he had never even laid eyes upon was before him and the humans were just going around picking what they needed and even had some selection of finer foods.

"Carrots, onions, tomatoes," The young boy before him carried a basket which he dropped items into as he named them from a piece of paper he carried with him. "That's everything." Souta remarked as he moved into the smallest line found. (DS: come on it's grocery store how graphic do you need me to get?) Sesshomaru was once again becoming bored the line he stood in had nothing interesting happening, and the slight burning in his blood warned him that if he did not fine an appropriate emotion soon he would shock all those humans with becoming a puppy. Maybe then his boredom would not be a problem. Sesshomaru looked towards the self opening doors and watched for a minute trying to figure out what made them operate. As he kept himself occupied the line moved and their groceries where finally scanned. Sesshomaru's attention returned to the door where a human dressed completely in black entered the store, he reeked of nervousness well his shifting eyes and hands tucked into his pockets spoke of nothing good.

"Thanking for shopping with us." The young girl before them remarked as she handed the bags to Souta well smiling towards Sesshomaru who chose to ignore her, his vision stayed on the human who had just entered the store.

"Thanks." Souta remarked as he took the bags and made to move, a hand on his shoulder stopped him and looking up he noticed the demon lord was preventing him from moving. Following Sesshomaru view he noticed a man place a mask over his face and reach into his pocket where he took a gun, which he aimed at the ceiling.

BANG!

Sesshomaru growled as his ears were left ringing but he maintained his position everyone else around him thought was a different story women were screaming, children were crying and people had thrown themselves onto the floor. Sesshomaru looked over at the boy whose eyes were wide open as he looked at the human with the loud device.

A second blast sounded threw out the store.

"SHUT UP AND DON'T ANYBODY MOVE." The human remarked as he moved to the registers, "GIVE ME ALL THE MONEY IN THE REGISTER AND NOBODY WILL GET HURT." Luckily for Sesshomaru, who no longer found himself bored, the register in which he stood in was the first.

"Boy, what is it that human holds in his hand?" Sesshomaru asked Souta who continued to look at the human man as he walked towards them.

"It's called a gun." Souta whispered as he stepped behind Sesshomaru hiding from the gunman's view.

"A Gun?" Sesshomaru asked, the human with the gun aimed it at the young cashier who shrieked loudly to the displeasure of Sesshomaru's already ringing ears.

"Give me all your money." The young girl nodded as she made a move to open the register. Sesshomaru's eyes locked with the gunman's own even with the mask he wore.

"What are you looking at?" The man asked as he pointed his gun towards Sesshomaru.

"You." Sesshomaru stated, the gunman went around the counter until he stood directly in front of Sesshomaru his gun pointed at his face.

"Well Mr. High and mighty do you think you're so great now with my gun pointed at your face." Within the blink of an eye the gun was out of the man's grasp and in Sesshomaru's hand.

"So how does this thing work?" Sesshomaru asked as he held the item in his hand, it held some weight to it and the material with which it was made with was quite strange.

"It throws a bullet which is kind of like a metal rock at you and depending on where it hits, it can kill." Souta tried to explain, "Um you push that there as you aim at what you want to shoot." Sesshomaru followed the boy's instructions and took aim.

"I'm so sorry, please don't shoot please please, I promise I won't hurt anyone anymore, please." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow towards the obvious thief and rolled his eyes at his pathetic surrender.

"You are the most disgraceful human I have met." Sesshomaru remarked as he placed his finger where he was suppose to shot. "Why should this Sesshomaru allow you to live?" The human before him body shook as he stared at the weapon in Sesshomaru's hand.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!!!!!" The thief cried, Sesshomaru almost smiled at the begging human, how he missed the smell of fear.

CRASH

The gun fell to the floor in several pieces making a loud sound as it hit the floor. The thief looked at the gun and then at him then back down before his eyes rolled behind his head and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"What did you do to him?" Souta asked as he pulled the demon to the doors as fast as he could, Sesshomaru complied, it seemed that this incident could bring him more unwanted attention and the boy was trying to escape before that happened.

"Nothing, the thief fell unconscious by his own accord." Another loud sound reached his ears it was still far away but he could tell they were coming this way. They walked out of the store and the boy lead him away as quickly as he could walk, the pace only increased as the boy finally heard the sound.

"Aw crap, aw crap, aw crap." Souta remarked, "it's the police we have to get out of here fast."

"Hold on." Sesshomaru remarked as he grabbed the boy around the waist while taking the several shopping bags in the other, Souta grabbed hold of the demon lord around the neck and watched in awe as everything went white around them. A large white orb surrounded them and moved up within seconds stopping on top of a roof several miles away from the store.

"That was so cool!" Souta stated excitedly, "That was way better then when Inuyasha's jumped, and faster too." Sesshomaru smirked placing the boy down on the as he looked at all the police cars stop in front of the store within seconds they had the robber inside one of the cars and they were speaking among themselves.

"What do you mean?" a male officer asked.

"The man they were talking about just broke the gun with one hand." Second officer remarked. "He left with a child."

"Is there any video on him or the child?" First officer questioned.

"Just a few glances here and there but not much." Second officer stated.

"We should go." Souta remarked, he looked down towards Souta and nodded, taking the boy once again by the waist he jumped passed several buildings, taking a final leap he landed gracefully near a very familiar building. The were miles away from the store now and the sirens of the cop cars could no longer be heard.

"Alright only one more thing we have to do and we're home free." Souta remarked as he was place on the ground and looked towards the familiar building.

"What else is there for us to do?" Sesshomaru asked, Souta laughed as he placed a hand behind his head.

"Well it's more like one more thing you have to do." Souta stated, "Kagome forgot her lunch and mom said I had to take it to her but they'll make a big fuss because I'm not in school, so I thought you could maybe become Fluffy and take it to her." Sesshomaru tensed as his memory replayed his last encounter alone within the school grounds.

"No." Sesshomaru remarked.

"Come on!" Souta looked up at the Demon Lord, "You owe mom."

"Another form of repayment shall be established." Sesshomaru said impassively, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the school something was peculiar about the building, a sudden flare of energy caught his attention only to disappear as he heard a sound beside him. Souta huffed reaching into his bag and taking out a red box, Sesshomaru watched the annoyed boy as he took his treat from the box and popped it into his mouth chewing well obviously trying to figure out a way to get the Demon Lord to do the asked task. Souta looked at Sesshomaru and noticed his attention on his snack; Souta smirked as he offered some to the demon lord. Sesshomaru didn't question the boy as he placed the food in his mouth and almost sighed in bliss.

"You want more?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow towards the smirking boy.

"If this Sesshomaru does?" Souta reached into his backpack and pulled out a pink box.

"Then you have to take Kagome her lunch."

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU FOLLOWING US?" Inuyasha shouted as he turned around to glare at the wolf demon that followed them back to the village.

"Why do you think dog turd, you hurt my women and now I want to make sure you didn't break her!" Kouga remarked angrily.

"Kagome's not your women you mangy wolf get that threw your thick skull, she's my shard detector now get over it!" Inuyasha retaliated.

BONK

BANG

"It would be quite wise if both of you stop referring to Lady Kagome as an object." Miroku stated, "Lady Kagome is a strong women and so much more then a mere shard detector."

"Feh." Inuyasha remarked as he moved to the front of the group ignoring everyone around him. They were all heading back to Keade's village since there was nothing else for them to do seeing as Kagome was gone along with Sango and Kilala. After all the girls did all the cooking and simply Inuyasha and himself could not cook. Kouga continued to walk at the pace he had been traveling well his two wolf companions continued behind them with Rin, Shippou, and Ah Uh. They had spent the night in the clearing with no more excitement other then Inuyasha and Kouga flaunting insult but even that had died down as they began their travel early the next morning.

"Kouga would you mine answering a question?" Miroku asked as he remembered the incident, which took place a month ago.

"Sure what?" Kouga asked.

"What sort of spells could target a Demon Lord?" Miroku watched as the wolf demon placed a hand on his chin in deep thought.

"Well there are the spells which traps a demon to a certain area." 'That could not be it' Miroku thought, 'Sesshomaru would have to break the trap in order to have appeared in time to save Kagome.'. "Then there are the spells which teleport a demon to another location." That could not be it either seeing as the Sesshomaru could not teleport back and forth between areas. "And last but not least is the transformation spells."

"Transformation?" Miroku asked his curiosity spike.

"Yeah if a caster is strong enough then they can make anyone into whatever they want, like a fly, or a cat, or a butterfly, or a raccoon, or a…"

"Puppy?" Miroku added as he came to a stop his eyes wide open. 'It couldn't be could it?'

"Yeah, or a bee, or a monkey, or probably even a flea if they wanted too." Kouga finished.

Miroku reflected back on everything that had happen the time they had found Fluffy corresponded with the time of Sesshomaru's disappearance, not to mention the white fur and golden eyes, or the intense hatred both seemed to share for Inuyasha. How had he not seen it before Sesshomaru and Fluffy were one in the same.

But why does he spend all his time with Kagome?

Sesshomaru currently cursed everything that could be cursed and then some. He cursed the future and it's delicious food, he cursed the boy for noticing his love of food and ensnarling him to do as he wished, but most of all he cursed himself for being so weak as to allowing himself to fall into his current situation. He rounded a sharp corner not caring if the bag attached to his puppy body fell to the ground. There was only one thing he cared about at the moment, only one thing.

Finding Kagome!

Following Kagome's scent he growled in frustration as he passed several more classroom towards a door heading outdoors. Sesshomaru was to say the least surprised that in all his panic he had yet to transform back into a demon but that took a back seat as a familiar figure appeared before him.

At least now he would no longer be suffering alone.

"What's all the commotion about?" Hojo asked as he looked behind him, his vision locked on a small white being heading towards him. His face paled considerably and his whole body began to shake as his deepest fear neared him. A bark destroyed the last of his composure and he ran faster then he ever ran before in his life.

Kagome walked towards her friends sitting under their usual tree, she stopped though when shouting and screaming came from behind her. Turning around she watched as Hojo ran towards her tears streaming down his face as several heart eyed girls followed behind him squealing uncontrollably.

"What's happening?" Kagome asked, her answer was quickly answered as Hojo went pass her behind him running as fast as his paws would allow him was her little Fluffy his gaze fixated on the poor screaming boy. Not noticing the raven haired girl he had been searching for, Sesshomaru's mine was set on making Hojo suffer as much as he currently was. The girls did the same not even sparing a second glace towards Kagome who only stared at the retreating forms. Seeing a dead end Hojo managed to turn and head back the way he came Sesshomaru hot on his heals and the crazy fan girls not far behind. Somehow Sesshomaru managed to run faster and as he was about to reach the screaming pathetic human he stopped moving. Okay he didn't stop moving because his feet continued to move but instead of moving forward he moved upwards. He growled in frustration as he watched Hojo get further and further away his growl stopped though as he watched the crazy girls following behind him. He looked up finally wondering who had a hold of him, relief washed over him as Kagome smiled at him.

"Now mine telling me what you're doing here?" Kagome asked as she finished her walk to the tree. He gave a bark looking at his back were miraculously the lunch box was still strapped on. "MY LUNCH!" Kagome laughed as she untied the bag from his back and happily opened it to begin eating. Sesshomaru watched her happy expression and momentarily forgot about his encounter with the crazy fan girls.

"Well now we won't have to share our lunch with you." Yumi remarked as she ate her own lunch.

"And we get to see Fluffy!" Ayume remarked with a squeal.

"Yeah, Now down to business." Eri remarked. Everyone turned to the girl who suddenly turned serious. "We haven't been able to fine a suitable Hojo replacement yet, but we are not giving up."

"And if worse comes to worse we'll teach Hojo not to be afraid of Fluffy." Yumi added.

"Guys please, I don't like Hojo like that." Kagome remarked with a sigh as she feed herself and the small puppy.

"Don't tell me you're still caught up on that two-timer?" Eri asked

"Yeah Kagome, you need someone who won't make you cry, who will love you for you and not use you!" Ayume added. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's stopped eating and her expression darken no longer listening to what her friends were saying. A knot formed in his throat as he watched the reflection of the prior day in Kagome's eyes, she was remembering what Kikyo had said and everything she had gone through with Inuyasha.

_(Who won't make you cry.)_

She cried a lot and almost always it was Inuyasha's fault. It was never his intention but whenever Inuyasha got mad he sometimes said things that he knew would hurt her.

_(Who will love you for you.)_

Was that even possible? No. Inuyasha would always see Kikyo in her, every little thing she did she was sure he saw the undead miko.

_(Not use you.)_

Well it was true that Inuyasha acted like she was his shard detector but in reality she knew he really did care for her, and he was always there to save her when she was in danger. But what if that danger happened to be Kikyo? Would he be able to save her if/when Kikyo decided to try to kill her?

Sesshomaru watched the turmoil of emotions passing Kagome's face, her friends completely ignorant of what was happening to the young miko. Kagome stood placing her lunch on the ground well still cradling Fluffy in one arm.

"Kagome?" Yumi asked at her friend who smiled at them. Their conversation had long ago changed from Kagome's boyfriend to the latest star sensation on TV. So Kagome's abrupt movement surprised them all.

"I need to take a walk." Kagome remarked as she walked away taking the puppy, soon she had broken into a run exiting the school building as fast as she could run. Running until she couldn't anymore Kagome stopped breathing erratically as she came to a stop. She looked around noticing that she was now in a deserted park, she walked over to the swings sitting down on an unoccupied swing placing the puppy down on the sand as her thoughts returned to the hanyou. Her heart yearned for him, she loved him and like any other person she wanted to have her loved returned.

"It will never happen." Sesshomaru turned his attention to the girl who swung back and forth a small sad smile on her face as she rested her head against one of her hands that held the chain of the swing. "Inuyasha falling in love with me." He wanted to tell her what he told her the day before, he wanted to so badly as he looked at the sadness overwhelming her usual cheerful appearance.

"I guess I always wanted him to be my knight in shining armor but even if we end up together he will always see her in me." Kagome remarked, "You know they're right about Inuyasha." Sesshomaru looked at the girl his head turning to the side.

"He makes me cry, he doesn't see me for me and he hurts me." Sesshomaru growled wondering why the hanyou plagued her every thought. "He doesn't mean too but he can't help it." Sesshomaru looked at the girl sadly.

"I don't think he'll ever love me, and that's okay because he's still my friend." Kagome remarked a smile on her face despite the tears falling down her face. "I'll move on and hopefully I'll fine the one meant for me one day." She broke down completely then cried allowing her love for the half breed to be shed in a rainfall of tears. She wasn't over him, far from it but with each tear she cried she was giving up the hope that she would one day be with her first crush. For it ended up being that a crush. Sesshomaru allowed his front paws to fall on her foot, he hated to see her cry and he hated the fact that it was all because his half brother who was too much of a fool to realize what he had before him. Kagome tears died down to soft laughter with a mix of hiccups after some time.

"It's okay, I'll be okay." Kagome remarked as she lifted the puppy into her arms, "Even without Inuyasha's love." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome who still had tears running down her face.

"One time after he promised to protect Kikyo, I asked him if I could keep going back to the feudal era and help him look for the shards, and as long as he wants me there I'll stay because he's my friend." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and saw her determination, she was through crying for his brother and deep inside he was proud of the small miko who continued to cry the whole time a smile still on her face.

Souta walked back and forth across the top of the shrine steps while continuing to look down.

"I'm sure he's with Kagome right now." His mother remarked as she walked next to her son.

"But it's almost dark and they're not back." Souta remarked as he looked at his mother.

"Souta look." He looked back to the bottom of the stairs and smiled, Kagome had appeared walking calmly towards the shrine Fluffy in hand.

"They're back!" He remarked happily, he stopped and looked at his mom. "What about grandpa?"

"Oh don't worry about him," Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she looked at her daughter even from here she could tell the difference in Kagome. "I convinced him to not say a word." Souta shook as he saw the evil smile on his mother's face who ever said demon were the scariest creatures to exist have yet to meet his mom.

DS:I know I said that chapter 3 was the hardest I ever wrote but this one was probably really close to topping it well that was until I got pass the beginning. If you haven't noticed the harder it is to write the longer it takes to come out. Well any ways (Big shinny cutes eyes stare at readers) please review.

Unimportant note: All right people Sesshomaru is still in denial. And has anyone ever noticed that Kagome never is really given a moment to get over Inuyasha, and when they do it's usually in the beginning or has already accepted the fact that Inuyasha and her will never go anywhere. And then there is always the place where she hasn't even fallen out of love with Inuyasha but still falls in love with Sesshomaru. I tried to avoid that in this chapter and well I hadn't plan for this to happen it just came out but I like it that she didn't just fall out of love immediately but has figure out that it's not going to happen.


	10. Puppy's Kiss

Chapter 10 Puppy Strange Day

"Consula please I know you still love me! I made a mistake please give me another chance."

"I'm sorry Jerry but your too late I… I'm now in love with Thomas."

"MY BROTHER."

"What did you expect me to do, wait for you until you decided that you were threw with your ex."

Sesshomaru took a handful of buttered popcorn from the bowl Mrs. Higurashi held in her lap, both currently watched the TV entranced by the story playing on TV. Mrs. Higurashi had decided that since Sesshomaru was no longer there that she would tape Consela for the demon, nope she had not used that as an excuse to tape it in favor of watching the new soap on a rival channel. So far they had been sitting threw ten hours worth of soaps and still had more to go. Kagome had set off to school and had said she would be staying after and since everyone already knew about his situation Sesshomaru felt no need to stay in his puppy form and since the morning when Kagome and Souta had departed and Mrs. Higurashi squeal were she managed to dress him in a new outfit well dragging him to the living room. He had maintain his demon form without so much as a hint of transforming back, of course his eyes had yet to stray from the couch as he watched TV.

"MOM!" Souta's ran threw the door his face frantic as he looked at the Demon Lord munching popcorn on the couch. "Inuyasha's coming." Sesshomaru growled as he looked to the boy, Inuyasha's scent assaulting his nose.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome's mother turned to him worry as Souta went back outside.

"It will be no use my scent is all over." Sesshomaru remarked towards the older women. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him her eyes gaining a mischievous twinkle.

"Don't worry I thought about that yesterday, So I came prepared," Mrs. Higurashi pulled out a can of something, "Now I suggest you transform back into a puppy." Sesshomaru looked at item in her hand wearily closing his eyes and removing all emotion, which took several seconds. He almost sighed it was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain his impassiveness and easier to show all emotions. Fire shot threw his veins and the light shown brightly along with the smoke as his body collapsed upon itself, once again he was a small defenseless puppy. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and pushed the button on the container, a sort of hissing noise filled the air and then faster then he thought possible the older women had sprayed a fine mist around the living room and into the kitchen up the stairs in Kagome's room and then down again. Sesshomaru momentarily wondered what she was doing until it hit him so hard he almost passed out from the powerful odor. He whined as he placed his paws over his nose. The smell of flowers were overwhelming to his senses and he was sure that if he was in his demon form he would have…

"KAGO me!" He watched as his brother enter the house stopping in the middle of the living room for a moment Sesshomaru wondered how affective the scent cover Mrs. Higurashi had used was but that was soon answered as Inuyasha's eyes rolled behind his head and he fell backwards.

"MMMRRRRROOOOWWWW!" Inuyasha landed directly on top of Buyo squashing the obese cat to the ground as the hanyou fainted from the intensity of the smell.

"Mom I think you killed Inuyasha." Souta remarked as he looked down at the fallen half demon. "And Buyo too."

"It can't be, the can said it was safe for pets." Mrs. Higurashi remarked as she reread the label. Sesshomaru jumped off the couch and walked over to Inuyasha and using a paw poked the half demon. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's mother who looked at him from the can of aerosol. "Is he okay?" Sesshomaru nodded as he jumped on Inuyasha patting his face.

"So he's not dead?" Souta asked as he poked the half demons as well. Sesshomaru shook his head relieving the worried women and boy.

"The smell must have been too much for him." Mrs. Higurashi stated with a sigh as Sesshomaru jumped off his half brother.

"Mom Kagome's coming!" Souta remarked looking out of the window. "What are we going to tell her about Inuyasha?"

"Nothing!" Kagome's mother remarked as she grabbed hold of a book on the coffee table and handing it to her son. "Tell her I said she has to do it now." Souta looked at the book before looking up at the puppy, Sesshomaru looked at the boy suspiciously as the smirk on his face only widen as he neared the demon lord.

"SIT!" Kagome cried her body slumping to the ground as tears appeared in her eyes, it was about the hundredth time she had said it and still he wouldn't sit. She glanced down at the book in her lap before throwing it over her shoulder. "Training a puppy 101 my butt." Kagome remarked as the book landed in the bushes. An hour in a half had passed and Fluffy refused to do anything

"Fluffy please sit." Kagome whimper towards the puppy who didn't seem to want to do anything she said. She had followed the book and it's instruction but it didn't seem to work for puppy who just laid on its stomach looking bored and uninterested.

Sesshomaru flinched as tears appeared in Kagome's eyes and the feeling in the pit of his stomach churning as he watched the state he had place her in. Sesshomaru sighed as a tear of frustration rolled down her cheek, he couldn't stand it anymore he concluded as he stood and headed towards the disturbed miko. He had refused to listen to the miko because he didn't want to be like his brother and sit on command but the more she cried the more he convinced himself that at least he would sit willingly. He pawed at her lap getting Kagome's attention once she was looking at him he stood strait up hoping she would repeat her command

"Sit." Kagome mumbled threw her tears, he sat down and allowed his tail to wag in amusement as her eyes went wide and a smile appeared on her face.

"Stand." He did as she said and as much as he hated to admit it the smile on her face made it all worth it.

"Sit!" He did.

BAM

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide as he heard the sound he missed whenever in the future.

"Down!" Kagome remarked happily.

"Up!"

"SIT!"

BANG!

"Up!"

"SIT!"

TWACK! Sesshomaru's tail wagged violently and he almost missed Kagome's next command. He heard every sound Kagome's sit would make and he loved every second of it.

"Ka..go…me ple..ase st..op." Kagome gasp as she ran pass the happy puppy to the crawling half demon behind him.

"Inuyasha I'm so sorry I didn't mean too, I didn't know, I mean I did say it and knew I was saying it but not at you!" Kagome rambled as she helped Inuyasha stand up.

"Don't worry about it." Inuyasha remarked as he stood and turned towards Kagome his eyes looking at the miko with worry, "Are you still upset?"

"Don't worry about it." Kagome repeated as she smiled towards the half demon whose shoulders dropped as if a weight had been lifted. Sesshomaru watched intently as Kagome looked upon Inuyasha the spark in her eyes dimmed, she still loved Inuyasha but her hope for a shared life with the half breed nonexistent. Inuyasha seemed to notice the change as well as something flashed across his eyes as Kagome moved away his hand shot out and gently took hold of the miko's arm stopping her. Inuyasha's golden eyes locked with Kagome's brown

"I care about Kikyo." Kagome flinched and a hurtful expression cross her face as she looked away from the half demon who had managed to hurt her again. His words hurt and she knew that the pain would have been worst a day ago.

'The idiot had to say it.' Sesshomaru growled as Kagome looked away giving him a perfect view of her pained expression.

"I know." Kagome remarked deep down inside she always knew.

"But I don't think I could ever truly forgive her if she hurt you." Inuyasha remarked as he turned Kagome around, the miko looked up her eyes wide. "Kagome I…" Sesshomaru's growl turned into a snarl as he watched Kagome's eyes began to sparkle as she looked up and Sesshomaru wanted began to panic Kagome had just taken the first steps to get over the idiot and now the moron was reeling her back in to get hurt. Sesshomaru looked around him looking for the damn fat cat or something else to stop the hanyou. Nothing came to mine until he felt a slight pressure he suddenly stopped as he stood thought about the option. It was unthinkable, it was degrading, and dishonorable, but it would beyond effective. He ran to Sesshomaru and stopped by the closet foot, which just so happen to be right one. Sesshomaru lifted his leg and allowed the pressure to be relieved. Inuyasha once again grew close to her, his eyes half lidded as he neared her face she felt her eyes begin to close as he neared her their lips once again at the brink of touching. Kagome became confused as Inuyasha tensed, when he finally growled and pulled away she had a sneaky suspicion she already knew the culprit.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she looked where Inuyasha's vision had turned and sighed.

"YOUR FUCKEN MUTT PEED ON ME!" Inuyasha shouted as he glared at the small puppy. 3…2…1.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted as she moved quickly running away grabbing hold of the puppy as Inuyasha made a lunge only to fall strait to the ground. "Sorry Inuyasha I haven't potty trained him yet." Kagome ran pass the crater and ran into the house well shutting the door behind her. As the door slammed shut Kagome let out a sigh as she landed back against the door with a sigh. Her hand moved to her lips as she thought about the second almost kiss that happened and allowed her head to hit the door repeatedly.

"Stupid Kagome, Stupid stupid stupid." Sesshomaru looked at the miko in worry as she continued to hit her head backwards repeatedly. "Don't put yourself threw this again girl. You already know how it's going to end." Slamming against the door startled both Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"KAGOME YOU CAN'T PROTECT HIM FOREVER!" Inuyasha's voice screamed threw the door.

"What happened?" Kagome looked up at her mother as she moved away from the door. Mrs. Higurashi walked forward and turning the door knob allowed the irate hanyou to enter the house.

"Fluffy peed on Inuyasha." Souta remarked as he appeared a smirk on his face since he had seen the whole thing from the window. Inuyasha glared at the puppy in Kagome's arms as Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha's pant's leg.

"Well you are wearing fire hydrant red."

Inuyasha grumbled as he pulled Kagome out of the well by her bag and once her feet were settled on the ground let her go. With another word he began to walk away from the well, Kagome followed slowly well looking behind her.

"Um Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as her vision settled on the half demon.

"What?" Inuyasha didn't look back as he asked only continued to walk not noticing that Kagome had stopped walking.

"Keade's village is that way." Kagome stated as she pointed behind her.

"We're not going to Keade's village." Inuyasha grumbled as he walked.

"What about Sango, Miroku and the kids?" Kagome shouted at the half demon who was several feet away.

"They'll catch up later." Inuyasha shouted as he shouted back.

"Do they know we're going ahead." Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Nope." Inuyasha remarked. Kagome sighed as with a shrug of her she turned around.

"Let's go see what's going on in the village." Kagome remarked as she walked puppy in tow, "We can't just go ahead without them." Sesshomaru nodded his head as he kept looking forward allowing himself to dangle as always.

"DAMN IT KAGOME!" Inuyasha voice finally shouted after he noticed she was not following him anymore.

"Kagome!"

"Lady Kagome!" Kagome lifted a hand in the air as she was quickly plummeted by Shippou who crashed against her chest and Rin who attached herself to her waist. Sesshomaru looked down from his perch in Kagome's hand as she grabbed hold of the young fox well still holding him in the air.

"Hi Shippou, hi Rin." Kagome giggled as the fox move to her shoulder and Rin moved only keeping her hand connected.

"We're so glad you're back, Kouga and Inuyasha have been driving us nuts!" Shippou stated, "Mangy wolf, mutt face, flea bag, they never stop."

"Kouga's here." Kagome asked surprised.

"Damn wolf has been getting on everyone's nerve!" Inuyasha remarked as he finally caught up with the miko.

"You know you could have just told me Kouga was here." Kagome commented as she looked towards Inuyasha.

"Would you have come with me away from Kouga if I had told you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No." Kagome continued to walk.

"That's why I didn't tell you." Inuyasha shouted exasperated, Kagome didn't acknowledged the hanyou's words and continued to walk but that soon came to a stop as her hand was tugged back. Sesshomaru felt Kagome being jerk back and when she turned he realized that Rin had come to a dead stop her hand holding the miko's fiercely.

'Rin?' Sesshomaru wondered as he noted the girls sudden pale expression.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked the girl who continued to stare ahead. Shippou cupped his hand around Kagome's ear.

"Kouga's wolves are surrounding the village and Rin's scared of them." Shippou whispered. Sesshomaru was not surprised as he recalled how the girl had died.

"I see." Kagome looked down at the puppy she carried in her arms as he turned his vision to her, she handed the small pup to the small girl who instantly snapped out of her state of fear. "Stay here and take care of Fluffy okay. I'll have all those wolves out of here in no time. You'll see." Rin held Sesshomaru to her chest with a nod as Kagome began to walk away.

"I'll stay too!" Shippou remarked as he jumped off Kagome's shoulder and ran to Rin's side. Kagome nodded as she continued to look forward grabbing hold of the hanyou as she passed him. Sesshomaru waited until he could no longer hear his brother before he struggled out of his charges grasp and with the usual puff of smoke and light was once again his majestic self. It wasn't long after that Rin attached herself to his leg her body shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm scared." Sesshomaru pulled his young ward away from his leg as he lowered himself to one knee so he was as close to eye level with her as he could be.

"Do not be." Sesshomaru stated, "the wolves will not touch you."

"Promise." Rin asked showing her fear since she never question him. Sesshomaru never really knew how much Rin really remembered of her death or of the lasting impression it had left on her but as he looked at her now he knew she subconsciously or not would always be scared of wolves.

"You have this Sesshomaru's words." Rin's face suddenly lit up as she flung her arms his neck in a tight hug.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin remarked happily as she stepped back a mischievous smirk on her face. "Lord Sesshomaru guess what?"

"What?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously as he lifted an eyebrow as her hand touched his shoulder.

"Your it!" Rin squealed as she bounded away faster then he had ever seen her go grabbing the surprised fox with her on the game. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow as he realized his position in the game and the newly acquired speed of the little girl. Obviously her games with the small fox had made her faster and gave her an edge in maneuverable. He smirked as he allowed them more time to advance before he stood wrapping his tail around his waist, and was off after them his demon speed making him appear as a blur. In no time he stood in front of Kagome's small fox and with a clawed finger tapped his head before he realized what had happened.

"I believe that means you are now it." With that he was off in the opposite end of the clearing making a Rin the closet and easiest target for the fox. Shippou quickly turned around and as predicted ran after a squealing Rin. Upon tagging Rin the girl was off in his direction of her Lord trying in vein to tag the quick moving demon.

Sango stood frozen in shock behind an alcove of trees watching the unbelievable scene before her. She had seen it all from the beginning from Sesshomaru transformation to his now playful state with the children. Astonishment had kept her from moving when he had transformed and when Rin had jumped on the lord hugging him for all she was worth she couldn't find it in her hurt to do anything and when he assured the child and then played along with them Sango concluded that she would do nothing with her newly acquired information. The slayer looked at the happily laughing girl as she missed tagging Sesshomaru once again and smiled, the young girl had done nothing but stare at the direction the wolf sat alert and fearfully tense. The small girl had finally had enough and ran away from the village Shippou behind her but now she was playing as if the wolves no longer existed.

"Sesshomaru is Fluffy." Sango mumbled to herself with a smirk and a shake of her head.

"Sango child! What are ye doing here? Ye should be watching and protecting the village from the wolves!" Sango turned to the older angry miko behind her.

"But…" Sango began but nothing else came out as her hand was grabbed and she was instantly dragged back to the village. Sango looked back, she wouldn't tell anyone about this instead she would watch the Lord just incase.

Kagome sighed, when Shippou told her there were wolves in the village she hadn't exactly expected them to find a ring of wolves surrounding the small town, snarling and growling at any human that came near them. She quickly passed by two snarling wolves turning her seething glare at them and making them whimper before continuing her walk to the tree were she spotted Kouga wolf companions, Ginta and Hakakku being watched closely by Kilala who sat opposite the two.

"Sister!" Ginta remarked standing up quickly well his partner followed suit as they spotted her making her way to the village.

"Where's Kouga?" Kagome asked the two as she looked around for their leader who was no where to be seen.

"He's in the old miko's hut." Hakakku stated

"We're sorry about the wolves sister but Kouga refused to call them away until they told us where you went." Hakakku commented, Kagome smiled towards the two with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry it wasn't your fault, I know how Kouga can be." Kagome told them with a sigh and a shake of her head. She turned her gaze to the small cat demon who no longer had her attention the the wolves. "Would you do me a favor and get Rin and Shippou for me please." The small cat demon nodded as she stood and stretched before heading into the woods. Once the cat demon could no longer be seen she began walking to where Kouga was staying passing by several huts with people peeking outside but none moved from their home.

"The villagers have been scared shitless since his damn wolves appeared they refuse to leave their homes until the wolves and Kouga leave." Inuyasha remarked as they neared their destination. Another sigh left Kagome as she continued to walk, many things had obviously gone wrong well she was gone.

"Kouga the villagers are too scared to even tend to their field, can you at least tell your wolves to leave that area alone?" Miroku's voice reached her ear as she reached the hut.

"Look I already told you we aren't going anywhere until you tell me where Kagome is or she come here personally." Kagome walked into the hut followed close by Inuyasha.

"Well she's here so get your ass out." Inuyasha gruffly said as he entered the hut behind her. Kouga currently laid on the floor on a mat his eyes closed and a fire beside him with Miroku sitting across from him.

"At least he's not hurting anyone." Kagome remarked towards Inuyasha as she looked at the wolf demon who instantly sat up. "Kouga could you please tell your wolves to leave."

"Of course Kagome." Kouga remarked as he was suddenly up and in front of her holding her hands in his. "GINTA!" A few seconds passed before his demon companion appeared at the door.

"Yes Kouga?" Ginta asked as he looked towards Kagome and his leader.

"Tell the wolves they can go back to the cave." Kouga ordered his gaze never moving from Kagome.

"Why were there wolves surrounding the village?" Kagome asked glaring at the wolf who did not seem affected.

"No one would tell me where you were or when you would be back so I decided to camp here with my wolves until they told me or you showed up." Kouga remarked with a roguish grin towards Kagome.

"Lady Kagome the wolves are gone!" Rin ran into the hut a large smile plastered on her face as she ran to the miko throwing her arms around the older girl waist while managing to keep the puppy from being squashed effectively knocking the girl several feet back and always from the wolf demon.

"Yeah we saw them leave a few minutes ago." Shippou remarked as he also bounded to the miko who stood with a child on her shoulder and one around her waist.

"I told you I'd take care of the wolves." Kagome laughed towards the girl who handed her the small puppy whose tail wagged softly as she lifted him into her arms. Both kids detached themselves and ran into the hut finding a seat and plopping down instantly. She turned back to the wolf demon who took the opportunity to take hold of her unoccupied hand.

"I couldn't leave after seeing you all upset over dog breath over there, no offence mutt." Kouga remarked as he looked at the miko tenderly only glancing at the puppy in her hands once he finished his sentence.

"Feh, like you can insult me." Inuyasha remarked looking away. Kagome sigh she couldn't be angry with the wolf demon when he had obviously been worried about her. Thinking back of how she left she realized that everyone must have been terribly worried.

"Who said I was talking to you dogshit, right mutt." Kouga remarked towards the puppy that was held in Kagome's free arm.

'Who are you again?' Sesshomaru wondered as he examined the wolf demon.

"Kouga leader of the eastern wolf tribe." Kouga stated as he answered the puppy's barked question.

'You understand me?' Sesshomaru asked as with a soft bark.

"Yeah wolves and dog have the same tongue." Kouga stated, all eye's turned to the wolf demon who currently stood with one of Kagome's hand in his while barking at Fluffy who barked back.

'Interesting.' Sesshomaru stated.

"Not really," Kouga remarked, "It gets annoying after a while."

"Kouga?" Kagome caught the wolf's attention instantly and as he and Sesshomaru looked up neither missed the sparkle in the girls eyes as she locked eyes with the wolf. Sesshomaru felt a growl form in her eyes and once again he was left wondering what her relationship with this demon was.

"Yes Kagome?" Kouga asked eagerly ignoring the growl coming from behind Kagome from Inuyasha.

"You can understand Fluffy?" Kagome asked her eyes shinning brightly.

"Yeah wolves and dogs aren't that different and their languages mesh easily." Kouga explained, Kagome's sparkling eyes suddenly increased in intensity as she looked upon the wolf.

"Could you please tell me what he says? please please please?" Kagome begged, "Ask him what he thinks of me? What his favorite food? If I'm doing a good job?" Kouga nodded as he eagerly turned to the small dog.

'She wants to know…' Kouga began.

'I heard." Sesshomaru remarked as he intentionally left his name out, 'I like her omelet.'

"He says he likes your omelet." Kouga repeated.

'And Inuyasha a idiot.' Sesshomaru continued.

"And Inuyasha is an idiot." Kouga continued.

'who should take a bath more often.' Sesshomaru remarked

"Who needs a bath." Kouga repeated.

'And lacks the intellect of a meager fly.' Sesshomaru sustained

"Who's dumber then a fly." Kouga smirked as he translated to the miko.

"THAT'S IT!" Inuyasha shouted with a snarl, "Who you trying to fool it obvious you don't know a damn word the dog is saying so stop insulting me."

"Hey it's not my fault even a dog can see what a moron you are." Kouga growled, Kagome sighed as she shook her head as she looked down at the puppy whose tail wagged happily back and forth as he watched the fight between the two.

"I wonder if Kouga was really translating?" The miko wondered.

"I have no doubt Lady Kagome that he was." Miroku added as he looked at the two shouting insults at each other.

"Why's that?" Kagome asked.

"Because Kouga has no idea what an omelet is." Miroku stated as he looked at the puppy who ignored him.

"Your right he doesn't." Kagome remarked happily who sat down next to the kids who were currently coloring.

"Will ye two ever cease this insidious ruckus!" Keade remarked as she walked into the hut dragging Sango in with her.

"Well that explains why the wolves left." Sango remarked as she went to sit with Kagome and Miroku. She glance at the puppy in Kagome's hands for a second before returning her vision to the two who had suddenly gone quite instead choosing to glare menacingly at each other.

"Now that Lady Kagome has return shall we get down to business." Miroku stated, "Tell us Kouga what happened to you?" The glare was broken as Kouga turned to the three humans looking at him expectantly.

"Well It all started when I felt demons crossing my lands without my permission so I went to investigate everyone has been on edge for a while especially after hearing about the thieves that stole from the west but by the time I got their most of the demon had already crossed my territory, all except for two girls a hanyou and a mix breed." Sesshomaru's head shout up at the mention of the two girls, it was just too much of a coincidence for it not to be the two that had cursed him. "Both were weighed down by huge bags and were trying to catch up with the other demons."

"Get on with it already." Inuyasha growled.

"I'm getting there! The smaller of the two released an attack when I showed up and the next thing I know I'm on the ground the shit beat out of me." Kouga remarked as he rubbed a remaining injury on his arm. "With that they ran off taking the huge bags with them."

"That's it? You got your ass kick by two girls. Then why the hell were your two lackies going on about one of Naraku's incarnation being huge and powerful?" Inuyasha shouted as he mocked the wolf.

"Hey! Those two girls were nothing to laugh about! And Naraku's incarnation came after they left." Kouga growled.

"What was he liked?" Sango asked distracting the two from another fight. Kouga turned his attention back to the humans.

"I don't remember." He remarked as he shrugged his shoulder.

"I'm not surprised after all we found you in horrible shape." Miroku remarked as he remembered bandaging most of the wolf's injuries they had been brutal, whatever attack had been used it was powerful.

"Kouga the pack has sent word they need you back quickly." Hakkaku remarked as he entered the hut.

"Kagome I have to go but I promise once I take care of my pack I'll come back." Kouga remarked as he gave one last look towards the miko.

"Kouga…" But the wolf was gone Hakkaku close behind Kagome gave another sigh.

"Well at least I didn't have to convince him to leave this time." Kagome remarked with a sigh. Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome the thought once again going threw his head.

'What is he to you?' Sesshomaru wondered. It wasn't long after the wolves left that the group departed on their journey after another rumored shard. It was hours before night fall when surprisingly Inuyasha stopped the group when they came across an abandon hut.

"We'll stay here for the night." Inuyasha announced as he looked at the hut which was currently in very good condition, considering it was abandoned.

"What's gotten into you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he looked at the half demon.

"Yeah you usually keep us going until the sun goes down." Sango remarked

"Shut up and go get some firewood already!" Inuyasha remarked as he made his way into the forest, "I want some meat tonight."

"What's going on with him?" Kagome asked as she looked at the retreating demon.

"Don't you remember what tonight is?" Shippou asked the raven haired girl. Sesshomaru attention turned to the humans who all suddenly seemed to realize something.

"The new moon!" Kagome remarked. So there would be no moon tonight what was so shocking about this? Sesshomaru wondered as everyone proceeded to set up camp quickly even Rin and Ah Uh were drawn into preparing for the night.

"Inuyasha would you like me to make you some ramen as well?" Kagome asked the half demon who sat at the darkest part of the cabin his sword resting against his shoulder.

"Yeah." Inuyasha remarked not moving. Kagome poured the noddles into the already boiling water.

"Kagome I just found a hotspring." Sango remarked excitedly as she moved into the small hut towards the hut.

"Really!" Kagome asked excitedly as she moved to grab her bathing items.

"Yes and it's not too far away." Sango stated as she grabbed the girl and dragged her out.

"Wait let, Miroku could you finish the ramen," Kagome remarked as she was dragged out of the hut, "Wait Fluffy."

"Leave him," Sango's voice was heard from outside.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow or at least tried to in his puppy form as the girls left him behind. He ignored the slight emptiness feeling for watching Miroku hand everyone a plate of food, once his plate was place in front of him he no longer felt so hungry. Surprisingly for once Miroku did not saying anything about going after the girls as they took there bath.

"Shippou I'm sleepy." Rin remarked a few minutes after eating.

"zzzzzzzzz…." The small girl looked over at the small fox who was sprawl out on the floor.

"Good idea." The small girl remarked as she laid next to the fox demon falling him to the land of dreams.

"Damn brats," Inuyasha remarked as he yawn, "WHAT THE FUCK IN THIS RAMEN?" Inuyasha looked at the ramen and then up his whole figure still covered by dark shadows. Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the monk as he stood in the middle of the room the light of the fire hit the half demon to reveal a human with long black hair and violet eyes. Sesshomaru watched in shock as the human Inuyasha grabbed hold of the monk by the robes.

"Inuyasha really you must rest." Miroku remarked as he grabbed Inuyasha and with a few turn had the boy on the ground. "I was really hoping you would have been completely human when you ate the ramen but since it's wasn't I will have to restrain you." Miroku pulled out a thick piece of rope from his robe and proceeded to tie Inuyasha to the center pole of the hut. Sesshomaru stood from his stupier and began to growl at the monk.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Inuyasha remarked as he struggled against the ropes. "Why?" The once hanyou asked as he looked into Miroku's eyes.

"Why Inuyasha I'm surprised you don't already know." Miroku remarked a smirk on his face, "After all the girls haven't been gone long."

"YOU DID ALL THIS SO YOU COULD PEEK ON THE GIRLS!" Inuyasha shouted angrily, "YOU FUCKEN PERVERT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO CASTRAT YOU!"

"Now Inuyasha you must not say such cruel things." Miroku remarked as he moved towards the door ignoring the growling puppy only to stop as Kilala stood in front of him. "Aw Kilala it's a pleasure to see you." The cat demon narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't worry I did not forget about you." The monk pulled out a bag from his robes and open it, immediately the cat demon went still and watched the bag in the monks hand. "Catch!" And were the bag went the cat followed. Sesshomaru raised his eyes brow until the odor entered his nose…catnip.

"Now for the beautiful sight that awaits me." Miroku remarked as he began his journey threw the woods.

"ARF!" Sesshomaru shot threw the ground grabbing hold of the end of the monks robe and pulling as hard as his body would allow.

"Oh Fluffy, I forgot about you." Miroku remarked a cheesy smile crossing his face, "Aw but this is easily fixed." Once again Miroku hand reached into his robe.

"This feels so good." Kagome moaned as she sunk deeper into the water.

"Yes it is." Sango remarked as she watched the younger girl. "Kagome may I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it?" Kagome asked as she moved forward.

"What do you think about Sesshomaru, I mean now that he has saved your life twice?" Sango asked her attention on the futuristic girl, Kagome paused as she looked at the slayer. What did she think about the Demon Lord, the first time he saved her he made her pass on a message but the second time he saved her he seemed concerned for her.

"I don't know, I mean I don't think I'll ever be able to see him as an enemy ever again not after he helped me with Kikyo." Kagome remarked with a sigh, "I really wish I could be his friend he really helped me and it's thanks to him I'm still alive." Sango nodded as she watched her friend she had observed Fluffy all day long his closeness to the Kagome, the way he followed her, the way he looked at her.

"We might all be surprised in the end to see how this turns out." Sango replied as she tensed, her hand reached behind her grabbing hold of the first thing within grasp.

Grrrrrrroooooooowwwwwwlllllllll

"Do not look so down my dear friend, after all you are about to see one of the most beautiful sights in all the world." Miroku pulled on the rope which dragged behind him as he walked up a slope. Looking behind him he smirked as a second growl was directed towards him. "My plan is perfect to think it was all done within seconds, you see the drug I used belong to an old potion maker friend of mine, he had such success in his skills that he moved to the large city two years ago. When he left many of his potions stayed behind, one of them was a strong sleeping drug that worked on humans and some demons."

Miroku almost skipped the last steps to the end of the slope with a pull he had the puppy pulled beside him he looked down hogtied puppy who had been dragged threw the ground. He moved his body to the ground and taking hold of the puppy he scooted the last few feet to the edge of the slope. "Take a look at this spectacular sight my friend." Sesshomaru growled again as the monks hand moved his face to look down at the hotsprings where the two girls of the group were currently bathing. His eyes went strait pass the slayer to Kagome whose visible body glistened with the droplets of the water.

"I knew these springs were here from the start and I made sure Lady Sango found them, once the girls were gone the rest was all a matter of patience and load and behold the goddesses before us." Sesshomaru turn his glare towards the monk who monk hung open slight drool falling from his month. Sesshomaru had to admit that for a spur of the moment plan the monk had thought things through. The children were asleep, Ah Uh didn't care, Kilala was occupied and Inuyasha was subdued. Not to mention here he was tied indignantly and being forced to listen to the disgraceful rambling of the hentai-high monk. "Now now don't give me that look especially when Lady Kagome is about to show us more of her beautiful body." Instantly his head turned to look at towards the miko who moved from her position to grab hold of something in her bag before settling back down in the pool.

"Damn it." Sesshomaru attention went from Kagome to the monk whose eyes were no longer train on the girls but up ahead. A swarm of demons made their way to the hot springs and to the unsuspecting girls. "I have to warn them!" Miroku hissed as he began lifting himself off the ground…

BAM!

"You no good pervert how dare you spy on us!" Sesshomaru looked at the now unconscious monk and the large bump left in the middle of his forhead. Obviously the slayer had heard the monks whispers and had decided to put him out of his misery (or pleasure) with the help of a large rock. Sesshomaru looked down watching as the slayer fell back into the spring her face flushed with anger and ignorance as to the situation at hand. He sighed in frustration while looking at the monk he couldn't have stayed conscious long enough to warn them.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" His vision suddenly turn back to the girls, and his eyes widen as he watched the demons attack the girls.

"Kagome hang on." Sango shouted she had been close enough to her close to grab hold of her boomerang fast enough to attack but unlike her, Kagome had jumped away from her bag as the demons appeared leaving her without her bow or arrows and easy to attack. Sango slashed at the demons with the giant weapon killing demon after demon but still she remain in place unable to get closer to the miko. Suddenly something twisted around her shoulders and dragged her into the sky looking up a snake like demon with wing had hold of her and with it's powerful wings had her in the air flying her past the springs and into the forest leaving Kagome unguarded and alone.

"SANGO!" Kagome shouted as she chucked another miko charged rock at another demon, the rock hit it's target but all it did was cause the demon to fall back in pain. She was defenseless and with out Sango she was going to die. Sesshomaru watched panic overpowering his being and the familiar burning of his body changing overcame him but even as the smoke and light covered him his vision never strayed from the miko who was surrounded by demons. Kagome's scream prompted Sesshomaru into action as his body finished the last of the transformation and his vision turned red as Kagome screamed felling into the water a demon's claws dripping red with blood as he stood above where Kagome had been standing. Rage enveloped Sesshomaru's vision and with a feral growl he landed in the spring only feet away from the surge of demons that once stood against the small miko.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL HER!" Rational thought was no longer with him only a thirst for revenge for the spilled blood of Kagome he surged forward his acid whip killing the majority of the demons with a circler twist and the remaining few demons found themselves dead by the acid swipe of his claws all except one the one with Kagome's blood on it's claws. The demon stood petrified to its spot watching the demon lord before him it's claws coming forward in a protective manner. Sesshomaru's nostrils flared as he took in the scent of blood but the smell alone caused him to pause, it didn't belong to Kagome but to a hare. He moved forward his claws dispatching the last demon in a cloud of putrid acid before taking his place where the demon had been standing his vision train on the water. He saw nothing with in the depths not to mention enough time had passed if Kagome wasn't hurt why had she yet to surface. Suddenly his vision caught sight of bubbles breaking the surface and he dove into the water the area he was in was deep, deeper then he had imagine and what no human would have been able to see in the depts. of the hot water did not even impair his demon vision from seeing what months ago he never would have thought possible to bring relief to him. Kagome was currently struggling against a demon who resembled more a monkey then anything else whose tail held onto the miko while it's hand had hold of the ground. It was trying to drown her and she was at the limit of her breath suddenly her hands flew to her mouth while her feet which had been kicking uncontrollably gain more power. With power strokes from his legs and his right hand glowing green Sesshomaru's left arm wound around the miko and he threw the creature holding her killing it with a single swipe. The release of bubbles from Kagome hand suddenly caused Sesshomaru to turn to the miko and without thinking twice he moved her hands from her lips and slammed his mouth with her. Her sudden intake of breath stole the air he had store within his lungs and as she finally gain the air he found himself reluctant to move his lips from her. His legs moved threw the water forcefully and within seconds they broke threw the surface only then did he move away from the miko taking a deep breath of fresh air. Kagome began to cough uncontrollably and Sesshomaru noticing this wasted little time on taking Kagome and himself to the shore and as he moved them both onto dry land. Sesshomaru took Kagome into his lap and allowed her coughing fit to subside as he looked her over for injury his eyes lingering longer on her plump breast and trail of hair away from her head. Before finally forcing his eyes from her body and onto her face her honey eyes locking with his again.

"Thank…cough cough…you…cough…again." Kagome coughed a few more times before taking a big breath her cough finally seceded. "Once again you're in the nick of time." Kagome remarked turning to the demon, which once again found him breathless as he was given one of her full-blown smiles. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and then herself before once again her face took the shade of a tomato, fining herself caught in the same position which she had been in only two days ago but now not only was Sesshomaru naked but she was as well. Kagome instantly squealed as her hands moved to cover herself and Sesshomaru could do nothing but laugh at her once again delayed reaction. Kagome looked at the demon lord her blush simmering by the awe she felt hearing the dangerous demon She sat mesmerized, She had never seen him smile much less laugh. Laughter subsiding Sesshomaru could do nothing but let the smile on his face remain it just seemed natural like it belonged there looking at the miko that he had almost lost he reached his hand up to caress her cheek.

"This Sesshomaru though you had been killed." He remarked as he allowed his hand to drop to her lips, a trance befell him as his vision lingered on her lips and resistance was futile as he felt himself drawn in the speeding of his heart increasing as he neared her. Kagome watched as the smile on Sesshomaru's face faded replaced by a longing that took her breath away well making her eyes go wide as he slowly made his way closer. He gave her plenty of time to move away but for the life of her Kagome couldn't move as his lips came within inches of her. Sesshomaru's lips touched hers once sending a shock across their senses, Kagome instantly broke from her paralyses as Sesshomaru moved away. After the first taste Sesshomaru was hooked he instantly claimed Kagome's lips once again caressing his silken lips with her own, and Kagome moan as she grabbed hold of his hair pulling him closer to her did nothing to stop him in his pursuit to consume her. Emotions rage insanely inside them both much like the fire that consumed Sesshomaru upon transformation and it wasn't long before he found himself moving away to allow Kagome a chance to breath well giving him a chance to reel his desires.

"Wow." Kagome remarked breathlessly her heart beating erratically, Sesshomaru chuckled as he laid his forehead against her own his ego raised higher by Kagome's indirect compliment.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru stated.

SNAPED

Sesshomaru looked up rapidly his attention to the trees his nose picking up the scent of the slayer on her approach back.

"She is close." Sesshomaru's declaration brought Kagome back to reality as she looked up but as she did Sesshomaru's lips took her again before his warm body disappeared completely.

"Wow." Kagome repeated as her hand flew to her lips where they continued to tingle.

"Kagome!" Sango appeared from the trees still naked and her boomerang on her back well a knowing smile was plastered on her face, Kagome felt a blush raised on her face and she quickly decided that maybe dieing wouldn't have been so bad after all.

"Well my suspicions have been confirmed." Miroku remarked as he looked away from the girls who had finally dressed and were headed back to camp, a large grin on his face as he sighed in the bliss from the sight he saw. "To think Sesshomaru of all people not only a puppy but also falling for our Kagome." He chuckled as his hand reached up to move his bangs out of his eyes, "Owch!" His hand moved away from his bruised forehead. "I swear Sango's aimed is getting better with time." The hit had managed to knock him out for a few seconds and when he opened his eyes he watched in awe as the small puppy was surrounded by smoke and light before jumping from the cliff as Sesshomaru in all his glory. He had been amazed until he realized that Kagome had been killed of course the sadness and guilt had expired when he watched the demon lord and miko brake the surface. What he saw so far had been expected, not understood but expected that soon changed when he witness the kiss. His vision turned forward as he looked at the hut.

"UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!" Inuyasha's voice boomed from the hut, "THAT FUCKEN PERVERT WHEN I FIND HIM I' M GOING TO SKIN HIM ALIVE."

"THAT'S RIGHT I FORGOT ABOUT THE HENTAI!" Sango voice followed. Miroku laughed nervously well looking in all directions.

"INUYASHA"S WHERE'S FLUFFY?" Kagome's shout sounded. Miroku sweatdropped as he took several long steps back.

"THE PERVERT TOOK HIM, HURRY UP WENCH!" Inuyasha shout sounded.

"May the gods favor me tonight." Miroku remarked as he turned and ran away as fast as his legs would take him.

"MIROKU!"

DS: Wow…that's all I can say about this chapter because believe it or not this chapter painfully slowly wrote itself. Sesshomaru and Mrs. Higurashi were not suppose to be watching the soap operas, damn Kouga refused to leave, (I swear he was suppose to only show up for chapter 8 But nooooooooooo), not to mention Sesshomaru playing with the kids was not suppose to happen, and I convinced myself that Miroku had betrayed them. This was an unusual chapter as I mean the hot spring that seemed to be bottomless and the Kiss! It was suppose to be one peck and he was suppose to confess he loved her but like I told you it's writing it self it decided that it was too soon. ***pulls hair*** AAAAAAAAAAA not to mention this was long ago suppose to be the last chapter to this story but now I'm looking at 20 and climbing.


	11. Puppy's at the festival

DS: Alright people I'm so sorry for not updating but here it is chapter 11!

Chapter 11: Puppy at the Festival.

Sesshomaru yawned as he looked around at the bustling villagers working around the village. To say the least he was bored out of his mine. The perverted monk had not been blessed by the gods and had been found within minutes and beaten to unconsciousness. He had made his way back to a still red Kagome who refused to talk to the slayer and due to Miroku's inability to travel once Inuyasha and Sango found him, the group was force back to backtrack to the village where everyone, except for a very nervous hanyou, were surprised to fine a village festival being prepared for that night. After an evil glare and a well place sit to the half demon, the girls decided to spend another night at the village and join in the festivities. Currently Kagome was in the future scrounging up several objects for that night, of course everyone had something to busy themselves with except for him the adorable and currently useless puppy. Laying his head on his paws he lazily watched the preparations take place slowly dozing in and out of consciousness.

"Ye has done a wonderful job child." Keade remarked as Sango stood back to look at her handy work on one of the festival stands.

"I wish I could do more." Sango remarked looking at the old women who smiled.

"If ye does anymore Inuyasha and Miroku will not be left with enough work." Keade laughed as both women turned to stare at both men working on building a small stage in the center of the festival grounds.

"I guess your right." Sango stated, The festival was taking place several miles from the village so if anyone wanted to sleep the festivities would not disturb them.

"Why don't you rest, the hot springs should be empty." Keade suggested nudging the girl away from the festival site. Sango smiled as she made her way over to the old miko's hut only to stop as she saw the children making decoration, right next to them was none other then Fluffy. Sango stare harden as she entered the old miko's hut grabbing several necessities.

Sesshomaru was sleeping soundly when suddenly he was lifted off the ground awaking with a start he quickly looking behind him to see who had picked him up. Sango smile down at the surprised puppy a glint in her eyes as she soundlessly began walking.

"Lady Sango where are you taking Fluffy?" Rin asked as she looked up noticing the slayer holding the small demon lord.

"I'm going to the hot springs." Sango replied looking down at the young girl who looked at her questionably. "I didn't want to go alone and everyone else is just so busy so I decided to take fluffy with me."

"Dressed in your slayers outfit?" Shippou looked at Sango suspiciously from her black and pink outfit to the two swords strapped to her belt.

"Why do you think I'm going to need a bath." Sango smiled showing the bathing bag she and Kagome used when taking baths.

"I may be a kid but I'm not. HEY!" Rin grabbed hold of Shippou and began to drag him away.

"Take care of Fluffy Lady Sango. Come on Shippou, lets go put up the decorations." With that both kids disappeared.

"That was easier then I thought." Sesshomaru looked up at Sango annoyance running threw him after all he had been having a nice nap. Sango began to walk heading towards the village hot springs not another word said.

When Sango finally came to a stop they were in a large clearing only a few feet away from the hotsprings. (DS: once again a magical clearing appears for my convenience.)

Large trees went around a fairly leveled ground blocking peoples view for miles and leaving a good place to train before a nice warm bath.

"A perfect place for a battle don't you agree…Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru's head shot back as he looked at the slayer in utter shock.

'She knows?' Sesshomaru thought his gaze locking onto Sango who had a knowing look on her face.

"You thought I wouldn't find out?" Sango remarked as she smiled putting him down on the ground. Sesshomaru watche as she reaching into the bag taking out clothes and placing them beside where he sat. Then taking one sword from her side she put it down next to the clothes.

"I suggest you change and put those on." With that Sango turned around and walked to the opposite side of the clearing giving Sesshomaru privacy to change clothes. Amusement course threw his veins along with the fires of his transformations, light radiated around his body along with white smoke when it finally dispersed he stood a smirk upon his face. Taking the dark blue fighting Kimono he quickly put it on exitement corsing threw him. Once he was done he quickly grabbed the sword attaching the sheath to his belt. He didn't have to guess what was about to happen the only question was how it was going to end.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get your own clothes but it would have been suspicious if I had taken them from Kagome's bag." Sango turned around her eyes going wide as she looked upon Sesshomaru, even though she had seen him transform it was still difficult to actually believe that the Lord had been a puppy all this time. Shaking the daze Sango placed her hand on the strap of her giant boomerang and got into her fighting stance. "Shall we begin?" He said nothing instead he lifted his sword and pointed it towards the slayer giving her the opportunity to make the first move.

"Hiraikutsu!" The giant weapon flew threw the air, he simply moved to the side within the blink of an eye he easily dodged the weapon and then quickly made his way to the slayer locking her sword with his own pushing her several feet back. Unlocking their weapons Sango moved back and then with a leap forward she aimed her sword downward in an attempt to hit him. He dodged and then dodged once again as Sango moved the sword sideways, clashing swords Sesshomaru quickly pushed her back sending her stumbling several feet back before he went after her his sword aiming towards her torso but before reaching her he jumped into the air avoiding the returned of her weapon. Sango didn't miss a beat as she caught her boomerang and with a twirl she let it fly its aim once again focused on him. Instead of dodging it Sesshomaru caught the weapon with one hand, Sango stared in shock as he held it in midair before throwing it in the opposite direction of where she stood the weapon becoming imbedded in the ground. Once her annoying weapon was out of the way he gracefully landed on the ground and dashed towards Sango, barely missing Sesshomaru's attack Sango moved in front of the demon but instead of attacking she was left dodging attack after attack from Sesshomaru sending her several more feet back.

"Do you really think she could love a creature like you?" Sesshomaru faltered for a second as Kagome entered his mine, what did she think of him as a demon? What would she think once she found out who he was? He was shocked back to reality by Sango sword clashing with his own. Recovering Sesshomaru took control of the attacks placing more force against them as he became angry. Sango found herself being moved pushed further back from each attack making her arms throb with each hit.

"What makes you think she'll give up her life in the future?" Sango held her place as Sesshomaru continued his attacks.

"Can you even make her happy?" Sango fell to the ground and began to roll reacing her boomerang, then grabbing hold of the gaint weapon she pulled it out of the ground and sent it flying towards the demon lord. Once again Sesshomaru found himself distracted as he thought over her words, Kagome could only be considered his complete opposite she was kind where he was considered cruel, she was light well he was the darkness that much was true. But the question he wondered was how did he feel about the miko from the future? Kagome flashed before his eyes her smile, her laugh, her courage, her sadness, and then the kiss appeared. The swell of emotions it accompanied was enough for him to see exactly what he felt for the school girl, He loved Kagome. He had fallen for the slip of a human girl without even noticing it. He made a move to the left the boomerang missed him by an inch before taking down two trees behind him and becoming imbedded on a third. He looked at the slayer wondering how she could have known before even himself. He moved forward quickly his sword slashing forward, no longer wanting to continue the game. Sango was thrown back onto her back with the one hit and before she could even move Sesshomaru's sword was at her necks. Sango laid completely back looking up at the sky.

"Don't forget you're a demon she's a priestess, future and past, you two don't belong together. Your nothing but a disgusting demon." Sango spat out, "Why don't you kill me and get it over with." Angered his sword applied pressure to her neck a growl escaping his throat.

Drop…

Drop…

Drop…

Tears fell onto the ground as he heard a muffled cry, the park swing squeaked and he caught sight of Kagome. As he remembered the afternoon in the park which took place only a few days ago made him move the sword away from Sango's neck as he could not fine it in himself to kill her. Despite her insults and painful words he could not kill her because he didn't want to see Kagome cry again. He turned away from the slayer and walked away, back to the village.

"Why?" Sango asked as she sat up supporting herself on her arms. "Why spare my life?"

"Because of Kagome." He stated turning back to look at the slayer. Sango stretched her arms into the air and then stood beginning to stretch.

"I'm not going to tell anyone." Sango told him, "though you should really let Kagome know your not just an adorable puppy." Sango stood a hand on her hip as she chuckled, "She will panic but she'll forgive you." Sesshomaru looked at the slayer in question of her suddenly light demeanor.

"You are not troubled by my presence?" Sesshomaru curiously asked. Sango shook her head no.

"You have no intention of hurting us, and you've saved Kagome enough time's to earn your keep." Sango stated as she walked to the tree holding Hirakutsu, reaching for her giant weapon she grabbed hold of one end and began to pull. "And don't think I missed what happened at the hotsprings." Sango moved away startled as Sesshomaru appeared behind her taking hold of the boomerang he easily pulled it out with a single effortless pull, holding it over her he waited for her hands before letting it drop.

"You have my gratitude." Sesshomaru stated as Sango placed Hiraikutsu on her back.

"Just remember Kagome has a right to know, and sooner is better then later." Sango stated as she began to make her way to the hotsprings. Sesshomaru nodded as he looked after the slayer amused at the twist of character.

Sango walked into Keade's hut behind her Sesshomaru followed at a much slower rate once again in his puppy form. Sesshomaru quickly realized that Kagome was still in the future as he saw the rest of the group resting in the hut.

"So did you enjoy your bath Lady Sango?" Miroku asked as his eyes gained a shine remembering his prior night on the ledge. Sango turned an icy glare towards the monk her hand flying to Hiraikutsu itching horribly to end the monks existence then and there. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he watched the monk attempt at suicide making his way to Rin's side.

"Fluffy!" Rin squealed happily hugging him tightly, it seemed to him that Rin had become overly affectionate and the only one he could truly blame for certain was Kagome and the others for spoiling the girl. Already he dreading turning back knowing that nothing would be the same once he returned to his life.

"Tone it down Miroku I don't want to be stuck with all the work around here because you couldn't keep your trap shut." Inuyasha growled as he laid on his back his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

"Why Inuyasha I have no idea what you're referring to." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes once again as he was placed on the ground by the young girl who turned back to the small fox beside her continuing their coloring. Lying on his front paws he half listened to the conversation taking place before him, just as he was slowly drifting into a nap he noticed Inuyasha's ears begin to twitch. His attention suddenly fixed on the half demon his head moved up and perking up his ears he listened closely for any sounds. It didn't take long before he heard the familiar trot of feet against ground, his ears moved to the top of his head and his tail began to wag excitedly as he heard the person near the hut.

"Hey guys!" Kagome smiled towards the group as she walked into the hut dropping her giant bag onto the ground.

"Kagome!" Everyone remarked happily as the miko appeared.

"Did everything go well Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked before anyone else.

"Great! Mom even let me borrow the stereo so I could play music tonight." Kagome remarked happily.

"What a stereo?" Rin asked cutely moving her head to the side.

"It a magic box that plays music," Shippou stated excitedly, "It's amazing."

"Come on Inuyasha I need you to carry everything I brought." Kagome remarked making the half demon stand and then dragging him away.

"Why do I have to do it?" Inuyasha asked crankily.

"Because you're the half demon with super strength, now lets go!" Everyone watched as Inuyasha was finally dragged outside by a determine Kagome. Sesshomaru felt his tail slow down until it finally came to a stop. He hated to admit it but he was currently feeling ignored and hurt for not being noticed.

"Oh I almost forgot," Kagome reentered the hut heading strait to the small puppy and lifting him up, "I brought you something." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a bag of beef jerky and pulling out a piece offered it to Sesshomaru who took the it into his mouth. "Now don't tell Inuyasha I gave it to you." With a smooch to the nose the stunned puppy was placed on the ground and Kagome took off once again. What happened next stunned the remaining people in the hut, a bright light came from the hut followed by smoke and before them was a sight to behold. Sesshomaru sat on the ground naked and a piece of jerky hanging from his mouth as he looked out towards the hut door a light blush sporting on his nose. Immediately Shippou and Rin looked to Sango, Sango looked towards Miroku who looked to the kids. Well Kilala and Ah Uh yawned.

…

Cricket

…

Cricket

…

The door swung open as someone walked into the hut

And in walked in

KEADE!

Keade looked at Sesshomaru who looked back a piece of jerky still hanging from his mouth. The older lady eyes suddenly went down and Sesshomaru could feel his face start to burn as he noticed the miko's stare. Keade finally looked up a look of disappointment directed towards the demon lord.

"Hmpt and ye is supposed to be considered impressive." The old women gave one more sigh and with a roll of her eyes walked out of the hut. As the shock finally wore away all eyes turned to the demon lord and before Sesshomaru knew what happened the others had fallen to the floor laughing.

"It seems we all knew that Fluffy was really Sesshomaru." Miroku stated as the laughter subsided.

"Everyone except for Kagome and Inuyasha." Sango added as she turned to Miroku.

"But why did you suddenly turn into Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked the demon Lord who had his tail covering his lap.

"Oh I know, I know," Shippou jumped up and down in his excitement. "It's because Kagome kissed him."

"Well he does seem to be sporting a crush on her." Miroku remarked his hand going to his chin in a knowing matter.

"You know you have a point I mean he did kiss Kagome." Sango added.

"Lord Sesshomaru kissed Lady Kagome?" Rin asked.

"When?" Shippou finished.

"Yesterday at the hotsprings." Sango answered turning to the children.

"I am still here." Sesshomaru remarked as he tried to get some attention and unsurprisingly he went ignored so returning to his puppy form he ate his jerky trying his best to ignore the other occupants of the hut.

"This is incredible Kagome." Sango remarked as she looked at Miroku perched on top of a seat.

"Give it a try." Kagome said handing the slayer several bean bags.

"Alright." Sango remarked as she threw one bean bag aiming it strait to the center of the bulls eye.

… "AAAAA"

SPLASH!

"Lady Kagome what could I have possibly done to deserve such a punishment." Miroku asked as he emerged from the waters of the dunking booth. Both girls suddenly gave him evil glares and with a cold shiver running down his back he answered his own question. "I'll return onto the seat." With that he fixed the seat and sat back on the small stool awaiting the next dunking.

"Come on I have to show you the boombox." Kagome took hold of Sango and dragged her to the stage built in the center of the festival. Sitting on the stage a small black like box with red pipes had a cord going from the machine to a second box.

"Kagome what is that?" Sango asked as she pointed to the larger box.

"Oh that's a generator." Kagome remarked as she moved to the box after several seconds of fiddling with the generator, Christmas lights and lanterns lit up brightly around them.

"Incredible." Sango remarked her eyes going wide as she looked around her.

"Everything's so pretty Lady Kagome." Rin stated as her laughter resonated threw the area. She ran towards the stage a small white puppy in her arms and Shippou close behind her.

"Play some music Kagome!" Shippou remarked as he jumped onto the stage. Kagome nodded as she moved to her boombox an after pushing a button soft music began to play.

"Wow!" Rin closed her eyes in awe of the sound as she opened her eyes she looked at the small fox demon, "Come on Shippou lets dance." Placing the small demon Lord on the stage she quickly took hold of Shippou and both began to go in circles while giggling.

"Kagome I'm sure this will be the best festival this village has ever had." Sango remarked as she turned to the young miko.

"I hope so I did the best I could with such short notice." Kagome remarked, "I wish I could have done more."

"It's wonderful Kagome," Sango stated as she took several bean bag, "we have lights, catching fish, food, music, fireworks and not to mention Miroku torture."

"Your right!" Kagome laughed at the happiness in Sango eyes as she mention Miroku. She turned to the small puppy picking him up and hugging him close. "Come on Fluffy lets go get some food." Sesshomaru's tail began to wag violently as Kagome mention his favorite pass time. And so the Festival began everyone separating enjoying themselves separately, Inuyasha was enthralled doing his best to catch fish but always failing miserably, Sango repeatedly dunk Miroku into the water well showing the village kids to do the same, Kagome walked around with Fluffy on a leash happily trying all the food well Rin and Shippou danced around happily.

"Shall we begin?" A dark male figure asked from the shadow.

"Not yet we have to wait until they take out what he wants." A female stated.

"It is close, they shall reveal it soon." An errie calm female child voice added.

"Child." Keade appeared beside Kagome taking her by the hand.

"Yes Lady Kagome?" Kagome asked following the old women to her home.

"This festival is held each year in honor of a relic given to our village by a god. He appeared several years before this old one even lived." Keade walked to a box in a corner, "the story goes that he place his powers inside an object and gave it to the lead miko of that time, my granmother, it is said he became human that day. It wasn't long before he took a wife but never had children." Keade took a cloth covered object from the box and handed it to the young priestess. Kagome began to unwrap the object as she finally came to the object she gasped.

"It's a CD!" Kagome stated turning the CD around to examine it. "But how?"

'An object from the Future.' Sesshomaru thought from his perch on the ground.

"As I thought, when this festival ends it shall belong to you." Keade remarked.

"I can't it's a village treasure!" Kagome remarked with a gasp.

"It does not belong here." Keade said, "Come child the others are waiting."

"I wonder what's on it?" Kagome remarked to herself as she returned the CD to the old miko. They left the hut walking to the stage, Sesshomaru trotting behind them curious as to what exactly the object Kagome held did.

"Now." The child like voice remarked lacking emotion. Both taller figures headed to the festival were Keade now held the CD.

"Behold the object that has brought us all together once again." Keade remarked as she held it above her head, "The gift that holds the power of a god."

"I'll be taking that." Right on the edge of the village a female appeared fare skin, burning red eyes and a giant fan in her grasp, she wore a maroon and white Kimono as she landed on a feather behind her an army of demon looked ready. The villagers began to run to the safety of the village running into their huts until only the shard hunters remain along with Keade.

"KAGURA!" Inuyasha shouted as he drew his sword heading towards the wind witch. Miroku and Sango followed suit as they took there weapons and son ran to join the half demon in battle.

'What is Naraku's incarnation doing here?' Sesshomaru wondered as he looked at the women.

"Oh no I left my bow in the hut." Kagome remarked

"As have I." Keade stated.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Inuyasha shout was heard as he ran in front of the demoness and her arm, Kagome, the children and Keade were left behind in the festival alone.

"It's alright Kagome Inuyasha and the others are leading Kagura away." Shippou told the miko as he watched the battle beginning to take place.

"Still I should get my bow." Kagome remarked as she jumped off the stage forgetting to take Sesshomaru's with her.

"I'll get it." Rin stated as she climb on top of Ah Uh, the two headed dragon speed towards the hut but stopped short of the hut. "Ah Uh what's wrong?" the two headed dragon motion towards the hut, as if understanding Rin reached her hands forward where it met resistance in midair. "Lady Kagome there's a shield."

"What?" Kagome cried in shock.

"A shield?" Keade remarked.

"Ah that's not our only problem." Shippou stated as he ran to the girls. "It's Kanna and she's not alone!" Sure enough the pale child appeared her white clothes and hair standing out in the night beside her a demon stood towering over the child his skin a pale blue well his hair was a contrast of dark blue. He wore brown pants well all over his body was a in gold markings. He wore a deadly smirk as he regarded them with excitement.

"Just hand us that relic and we'll be out of your hair." The demon smirked.

"Aquarius, the old miko has it." Kanna stated as she came to a stop.

"Lady Keade run!" Kagome shouted, the old women began to move but was instantly slammed against the shield by a rush of water as the attacked stopped the old women fell unconscious to the floor. Kagome made her way to the old miko.

"Stop where you are or your next." Aquarius stated with a smirk as he extended his hand to Kagome. Kagome froze in place as Kanna made her way to the women.

"I have it now you can kill them." Kanna remarked as she walked out of the shield.

"Finally!" Aqyuarius said his hand beginning to glow

"ARF ARF." Sesshomaru ran to the demon a rope in his mouth as he moved over the demon feet knocking him down and forcing his attack to shoot into the air.

"Ah Uh attack!" The demon moved out of the path of the blast but as he avoided the blast he never notice Kagome who shot a handful of sand sparkling pink from her miko energy strait into his eyes.

"Rin, Shippou come on." Kagome grabbed hold Fluffy and ran behind a hut.

"Kagome what are we going to do?" Shippou asked nervously looking over to the high school girl.

"Let me think there has to be something." Kagome looked around only to smile as her eyes fell on the stage. "Alright I have a plan, but I'm going to need your help." Both children listened eagerly to the miko as she told them her plan.

Sango slashed threw several demons with her Hiraikutsu a majority of Kagura's army had already been destroyed by them as Inuyasha fought Kagura. Suddenly a dmeon came towards her but was quickly dispatched by Kilala who with a roar managed to kill it. A second demon appeared knocking Kilala into a tree before turning it's eyes to Sango.

"Kilala!" Sango screamed as she dodged an attack and blocked the second with her boomerang. She buckled under the immense weight from it's fang but held fast that was until she heard a crack coming from her weapon. "Hiraikutsu." Sango quickly moved to the side grabbing hold of her chain and sickle. Swinging it forward it dug itself onto the side if the it's shoulder, Sango began to sprint and going into the air she managed to swing herself around the demon the chain going around the neck. Holding on tightly for a few minutes she held the chain firmly releasing it only once she was sure the fallen demon was dead.

"Sango!" Miroku shout made her turn in time to dodge another attack, taking out her sword she quickly slashed threw the new threat. As she switched positions she caught sight of the festival grounds and gasped. "What's wrong?" Miroku made his way so he was back to back with Sango both continuing to attack demon after demon.

"Kagome's in trouble." Sango stated slashing threw a snake demon. "We have to help her." Looking towards the festival grounds Miroku cursed under his breath.

"There's a shield!" Miroku remarked as he struck a demon with his staff before throwing several sutras which quickly killed several demons.

"Dance of Blade!" Several blades of wind made there way to Inuyasha.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha growled as he held his sword before him letting his arm take damage.

"Inuyasha hurry Kagome's in trouble!" Miroku shouted towards the demon who slashed threw several corpses on his way to Kagura.

"Then why haven't you gone to help her?" Inuyasha yelled.

"There's a shield." Sango stated as she and the monk appeared to help.

"Dragon dance." Another attack came towards them dodging Kagura appeared before them with a smirk. "You really should be worried about yourself." With that she released another attack

"Shit that stung!" The demon remarked as he managed to get the last of the sand from his eyes, he looked around at the empty field. "Come out and play you damn pest."

"FOX FIRE!" A blast of fire hit the demon but he barely blink as it hit him.

"Is that the best you can do?" The demon asked as he watched the small fox demon approach his legs trembling as he was pushed from behind by a small puppy.

"Why do I have to the distraction?" Sesshomaru who managed to roll his eyes as he pushed Shippou forward with his head.

"This is going to be too easy." The demon laughed.

"ARF!" Sesshomaru barked Shippou jumped as his hands glowed.

"Multiply!" Suddenly the whole grounds were covered with lots of Shippou and Fluffy all flowing over the area.

"What the hell?" Aquarius shouted as he dealt with the fakes.

"Come on Ah Uh that's our cue." Rin remarked as she used the cover of the illusion to travel threw the air.

"Come on lets go." Shippou whispered towards Sesshomaru as they made their way threw the grounds heading towards the fish booth. As they reached their destination they waited for the cue from Kagome.

"NOW!" Kagome's shot resonated threw the festival ground, immediately Shippou dumped the fish tank onto the ground well Ah Uh blasted the booth, water surrounded the demons feet.

"Shippou climb on." Rin remarked as Ah Uh moved in front of the fox who jumped onto the two headed dragon with Sesshomaru in his grasp. Sesshomaru watched intently as Kagome made it to her destination. They made their way to the old miko and lifted her off the wet ground.

"What you think a little water is going to hurt me?" The demon laughed he turned to see Kagome standing on the stage a fierce look

"No, but this should give you the shock of your life." Kagome stated as she dropped the radio and the generator onto the water. The christmas lights broke casting them in darkness as the a horrific scream resonated threw the sky.

"Kagura we have what we need." Kanna remarked as she appeared beside the wind witch.

"Then there is no reason we should still be here." Kagura remarked as she pointed her fan forward, "DANCE OF THE DEAD!" The dead corpses that had yet to raise all came to life at once and pulling her sister onto a giant feather they took off leaving Inuyasha and the others to finish them. As Inuyasha finished the last of the zombies a scream reached his ears.

"Did you hear that?" Sango asked.

"The shield is down." Miroku added.

"It's coming from the where Kagome is." Inuyasha remarked as he ran, "Kagome!"

"Wow Lady Kagome that was amazing!" Rin stated as Ah Uh landed on the stage dropping Keade on the top of the stage gently.

"Kagome you looked so cool." Shippou said excitedly as he jumped off of the two headed dragon and onto her shoulder. Suddenly they all jumped as a last loud boom came from the generator.

"Mom is going to kill me." Kagome sighed as she watched the expensive machine die.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted as he came to a stop, the demon before him laid on the ground dead smoke raising from his body.

"What happened?" Sango asked as she stopped beside Inuyasha.

"My goodness." Miroku stated as his eyes went wide. They all quickly ran to the stage where the remaining part of their group stood.

"You guys missed it, it was so cool!" Shippou remarked his hands in the air as he explained what happened and then Kagome who explained what had just happen.

"Hey there boy!" Kagome remarked as she picked up Sesshomaru, "Today was a crazy day wasn't it." Sesshomaru had to agree even more so surprised that for once he did not have to transform.

'What is Naraku up to?' Sesshomaru wondered as he looked at the damage left by the demons. 'and…'

"What does he need with a CD?" Kagome wondered outloud as if finishing his answer.

Demon Selene: I know I know I've been gone a long, long time and If I haven't said it before I'll say it now "I will finish this story promised." PS: I forgot Keade the first time I wrote this on my notebook. I finally caught it as I was typing this. Well this was sort of a mix where Sesshomaru was important but then wasn't and I know this isn't as funny as usual but it'll be more like this becoming more action though I am going to do my best to make this as funny as I can. Well anyways PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Puppy at a temple

Demon Selene: Okay people this was suppose to be an important chapter but I sort of decided to change it and add an inbetween chapter just for the fun hopefully you'll like it. Enjoy

Chapter 12:

Sesshomaru trotted forward coming to a complete stop at Kagome's feet panting lightly from the heat of the day.

"Woof." He barked as he got the miko's attention.

"Am I glad to see you!" Kagome remarked as she bent down petting his head affectionately. "Did you come to bring me some water?" Sesshomaru barked as he quickly turned, allowing the cart he was carrying to be place in front of her feet. Kagome giggled at the small puppy who had a cart tied to his back two water bottles resting within the carriage, taking a bottle she took several gulps before wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Just what I needed, Thank you." Kagome remarked as she placed the now empty bottle back in the cart. What he could do was very limited especially in his current form but he still did what he could to help. As Kagome returned to what she was doing he moved over to the slayer who tore a water damaged wall completely. He barked getting her attention away from the wall as she turned around and with a smile she took a bottle and drank it down quickly.

"Thank you." Sango remarked as she replaced the bottle quickly returning to work on her own project. Sesshomaru nodded as he began to trot back towards the river to get more water from Shippou and Rin. As he made a second trip providing more water for the women a rude and annoying voice broke threw the air.

"Hey how come you two get water when we're the ones doing all the hard work." Inuyasha remarked down to the girls from the top of a roof.

"Well we are all doing our part, I agree with Inuyasha, why is Fluffy only taking water to you lovely ladies and ignoring this humble priest so." Miroku asked as he placed a hand on his back as he hunched over several pieces of wood they where using to rebuilt the huts. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes ignoring the ranting from the two male as he return to the river to fetch more water for the girls.

"I guess he just likes us better." Kagome remarked as she stuck her tongue out at both Inuyasha and Miroku trying to bring humor to the situation to take the tiring day out of their mines.

"I hate that damn mutt." Inuyasha growled as he began to repair the roof of the hut once again taking his frustration out by working faster. After the attack they had decided to stay behind for the day to help repair the village from the damage obtained the night before they where all tired and ready to rest.

"We are very fortunate ye all returned for the festival if not who knows what would have happened to myself or the villagers." Keade remarked from the door of her hut watching the progress they had made in a few hours of work. Inuyasha help was always welcomed even if he did so in a sour mood after all his superior strength made thing run much smoother.

"I guess for once they owe Miroku's perverted nature a thank you." Kagome remarked as she help repair a door looking around she smiled as she watched several villagers working on the remaining huts. "At this rate we'll be done in no time."

"I think the village men are more then capable of finishing the hut on their own why don't you all go and rest, ye all have been a great help, thank you." Keade remarked dismissing them from their task.

"Finally! Miroku come on lets go before the old hag changes her mine." Inuyasha remarked as he jumped off the roof before taking off into the forest.

"Inuyasha wait please remember I'm only human." Miroku remarked as he ran after the half demon.

"Keade why don't you rest you are still injured, come I'll make you some tea." Sango remarked taking the older women by the arm before turning her attention to Kagome. "Why don't you go to the hot springs Kagome I'll catch up in a bit." With that Sango disappeared into the hut taking Keade inside with her.

"I guess that leaves me all alone." Kagome remarked as she looked around a smirk crossed her face as she saw her cute little puppy prancing back into the village. "Or maybe not." Sesshomaru walked into the village only to fine everyone gone from the huts. He stood confused as he wondered where they all went only to suddenly turn when he heard his name called.

"Come here Fluffy, come on boy." Or more correctly his annoying nickname, he made his way over to Kagome in curiosity as he made it before her Kagome ducked down taking the cart off his back before picking him up into her arms. With an excited squeal she made her down to the hotsprings ready for the some relaxation. "Lets go take a bath we'll get you and I all cleaned up." Sesshomaru felt his heart beat erratically as he realized the state Kagome was putting herself in before him. Never before had he damned himself for being honorable not until now when it was the perfect time to catch a glimpse of Kagome complete and utterly naked but he couldn't bring himself to watch her except for the occasional irresistible glance her way when she made a comment or called to him and it was killing him. As they reached the springs he avoided watching her as she undressed and entered the water before pulling him in behind her. He swam in front of her in a strait line determined not to look as he passed her he made a U turn before doing the same doing his best to keep himself busy since the water gave no cover to Kagome body.

"Na na na love love baby bang bang." Sesshomaru glanced at her and began to watch entranced as she bobbed her head back and forth to the music coming from another of her futuristic items. "Don't need you no more if you're with her." Sesshomaru would have laughed had he not stopped swimming and was currently sinking into the water. Kicking his feet rapidly he quickly moved in the water until he hit his head against a rock as he recovered he pulled himself out of the water and onto the rock he placed his paws on his head. He never went threw anything like this before this happened he thought as he nursed the bump forming on his head.

Rustle…

Sesshomaru tensed as he felt the hairs on his back rise from the noise after shaking himself dry he stopped and listened more closely.

Crack!

A twig snapped and he was sure it was no animal just passing threw and to make things worse the noise was coming from above him. He climbed onto another rock and stuck his head threw the bushes sitting there, eyes peaking in on his miko was a human his light brown hair tied up in a small pony tail well he wore a blue and purple kimono. The human male currently had a light blush across his face as he stared down at Kagome his mouth hanging open. Though Sesshomaru couldn't make out any other detail he really didn't care the fact was this human was currently watching Kagome disgracefully enjoying the view unbeknown to the happily singing miko.

"So beautiful." The boy remarked as he looked down Sesshomaru felt his anger get the best of him and forgetting he was only a small pup he jumped up onto a higher rock where his golden gaze locked onto the light brown of the stranger who dared to look at his Kagome.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The boy fell backwards and Sesshomaru in surprised fell off the rock landing in the springs with a loud splash.

"KAGOME!" Sango shouted as she ran into the springs looking for a miko being attacked by some demon or shocked by the appearance of a demon lord who is suppose to tell her that in reality he is her precious puppy.

"I got a new man I don't need you anymore!" Instead Sango found Kagome singing off key too busy listening to music to have even heard the scream. "So get yourself out of here."

"But if Kagome didn't scream who did." Sango looked over and watched as Sesshomaru desperately tried to climb onto a rock barking none stop. As he finally jumped out of the water he climbed the rocks and before looking down and continuing his barks before leaping into the bushes. Sango balled her fist as a named popped into her head.

"Miroku you insufferable monk." She walked around the springs only to come to a complete stopped as she looked upon the male entangled in the bushes a small puppy attacking in vein.

"Ah hello Sango." He remarked his face bright red.

"Sango what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she climbed the rocks her body remaining hidden she looked to where Sango was looking.

"Akitoki what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she looked at the boy who closely resembled the boy from the future. Sesshomaru continued to mawl the boy shirt in a futile attempt to hurt him. It hadn't taken him long to realize why the boy seemed familiar and easily realized that the boy was probably the incarnation of the boy known as Hojo and that he already knew Kagome but that did not stop the fact that he had caught the boy staring.

"My pretties I am coming to see y…ou." Miroku came to a complete stop as he tripped over Akitoki's body and soon found himself staring at the feet of his precious demon slayer. "Why Sango my dearest what are you doing here at the hot springs?" Sango felt herself shake and slowly lifted the giant boomerang her head.

"PERVERTS!"

And so both males currently sat in Keade's hut both sporting several bruises and bumps while groaning in pain.

"I can't believe you two were stupid enough to get caught." Shippou remarked as he looked at the two males across from him. "Especially you Akitoki I mean I expected it from Miroku but I thought you were smarter."

"What were they doing Shippou?" Rin asked as she laid on her stomach next to the fox demon.

"Oh they got caught peeking on Sango and Kagome." Shippou remarked casually.

"Don't you ever learn your lesson Sir Miroku?" Rin asked shaking her head at the monk who smiled with a perverted grin, Sesshomaru gave a huff of agreement angrily glaring towards the two that stood across from them, it was their fault he was stuck sitting here instead of at the hotsprings with Kagome.

"I don't think the small dog like me." Akitoki remarked towards Miroku.

"I'm sure your just imagining things." Miroku said as he looked over to Sesshomaru who glared evilly towards Akitoki a look he had seen only directed towards Inuyasha. "Or maybe not."

"Hey when the hell did you get here?" Inuyasha asked Akitoki as he entered the hut taking a seat next to Miroku.

" A while ago, apparently he is taking lessons from Miroku on how to best be a pervert." Sango stated as she walked inside Kagome behind her. Akitoki turned bright red as he looked away in shame.

"I'm sure Akitoki just stumbled on that bush and Fluffy hearing him just got defensive." Kagome remarked as she took her seat like customary placing him on her lap. " So Akitoki what brings you here?" Sesshomaru's snort caught Sango attention as Kagome defended the boy who shamefully looked away.

"I'm guarding a family heirloom" Akitoki told them as he reached for a bag on his side. "There was a village attacked about a week ago a demon appeared demanding this hairloom as soon as I got word of the attack I took the relic and decided to take it to a safe place." He moved a large covered blanket from the bag and began to unwrap it taking layer after layer off. "I was just passing threw when I came across the hot springs." At that Akitoki blushed brightly finally managing to completely unwrap the object and held it out for them to see. Immediately Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru looked on in shock once again before their eyes was a CD reflecting the light of the sun.

"Isn't that the same object that was stolen from us last night." Miroku asked as he looked at the shiny circular object in the human's hand.

"Yeah I believe it is." Sango remarked as she looked to Kagome, "That must mean Naraku is after these one as well, Kagome, what did you call them again?"

"CD's," Kagome remarked asking to hold it Akitoki handed it to her and watched as she examined it closely the disk was the same as the one she felt the night before shiny on one side and a completely blank cover on the other side no words written to identify the maker or what could possibly be on the disk. Sesshomaru leaped up his paws holding him up on Kagome's arms the extra elevation making it easier for him to get a better look at the CD in her hands.

"Do you mean to say you know what this is and that you were attacked for this item?" Akitoki asked looking on in dread. "If even you where unable to stop the demon who wish to obtain this then that must mean I truly am in trouble."

"Where were you planning on taking this?" Miroku asked the now trembling human.

"I'm suppose to take this to a temple of monks not to far from here." Akitoki remarked, "Very few people know of its existence and I was hoping that they would be able to guard it with their spiritual powers."

"Inuyasha I think we should go along, we maybe able to learn more about these items and why Naraku is after them." Miroku remarked towards the half demon.

"Yeah if Naraku after them then it can't be good." Inuyasha stated, "So how far is this place?"

"A day in a half from here." Akitoki stated.

"Well come on let's go." Inuyasha said as he stood heading out of the hut. "Come on we still have half a days worth of sun left."

"Wait Inuyasha, we've been working since morning." Miroku cried as he followed after the hanyou.

"Well we're off again." Sango stood and began to follow the men stopping she turned around and looked towards the young miko, "Are you coming Kagome." Kagome sighed, just because she was curious didn't mean she was eager to leave so soon.

"Coming Sango." Kagome remarked as she let the puppy jump off her lap before standing and stretching. Sesshomaru watched her entranced by her movements but from the corner of his eyes he caught sight of another pair of eyes drinking the girl in as well, Akitoki mouth hung open once again as Kagome's stomach was exposed and Sesshomaru knew right then and there that this human would have to go. Kagome put her hands down before reaching for her bag and went out of the door. "Come on Akitoki lets go before we lose sight of Inuyasha." With that she was out the door and running towards the group.

"Sir you are drooling." Rin giggled as she walked over to Akitoki her hand closing his mouth for him.

"Really Akitoki you're worst then Miroku." Shippou stated, "Kagome was only stretching, it wasn't like she was taking off her clothes." A searing blush covered the human boys face as he stared at the two children.

"I'm sorry Shippou it's just she's so beautiful." Sesshomaru felt his aggravation with the human grow a low growl forming in his chest.

"So he also like's Lady Kagome?" Rin giggled her hands drawing together in her mirth.

"Also?" Akitoki asked nervously as he looked at the young girl.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru is also very fond of Lady Kagome as well." Rin remarked surprising Sesshomaru as she lifted him up and brought him close for a hug.

"Who is Lord Sesshomaru?" Akitoki asked nervously looking towards Shippou for an answer.

"None other then Inuyasha's scary full blooded demon brother." Shippou stated his eyes lighting up in mischief. "He's also the feared Demon Lord of the Western Lands." Had Sesshomaru been able to he would have smirked at the suddenly pale face of the human before them.

"Scary Demon?" Akitoki squeaked, Shippou, Rin and Sesshomaru nodded a seldom expression upon all their faces.

"Are you all coming or not?" Inuyasha shouted as his head poked threw the door.

"Coming!" Shippou and Rin chorused, Shippou ran out the door and putting the small puppy down Rin soon followed. Sesshomaru walked in front of Akitoki kicking dirt behind him Sesshomaru place his nose up in the air and began to walk.

BANG!

Sesshomaru's eyes watered as he collided with a foot his poor nose pulsing in pain.

"There you are Fluffy lets go before Inuyasha has kittens." Kagome giggled picking up the injured puppy and walking out of the hut.

"What a strange dog." Akitoki remarked as he walked after the miko.

"BAD FLUFFY!" Sesshomaru flatten his ears against his head, more for the fact that Kagome was shouting rather then actually feeling guilty. "We do not trip people into thorn bushes, or into raging river, and we definitely don't trip them down very steep cliffs!" Kagome remarked as she glared angrily down at her puppy who for lack of a better word looked up at her with giant puppy dog eyes his ears plastered to his face in what could only be called a guilty expression.

'Stop screaming, please.' Sesshomaru whined up at her doing his best to imitate guilt though the emotion didn't even cross his palate at the moment.

"I'm sure it was just another accident." Akitoki remarked as he let Miroku bandage his head.

"If I didn't know better I would say he was out to kill you." Kagome looked down at the innocent looking puppy who gave a pitiful whine once again.

'But I am.' Sesshomaru remarked, 'I am trying to kill him.'

"So do you have any advice for Akitoki, Inuyasha?" Shippou asked taking a perch on the hanyou's shoulder. "You know on how to best keep Fluffy from hurting him."

"I'm sure he could use it." Sango remarked as she watched the now dirtied, drenched and hurt boy in pity while wondering what in the world he did to anger the demon lord.

"Feh I'm not going to tell him a damn thing." Inuysasha remarked towards them.

"But why Lord Inuyasha?" Rin asked curiously joining the conversation.

"Because as long as that damn mutt is busy torturing Akitoki he is leaving me alone." Inuyasha remarked with a grin as he looked at the puppy who turned to glare at him for a second before turning his attention back to Kagome. "About time he got a good tongue lashing from Kagome too." Sesshomaru turn to glare at Inuyasha again only to turn his attention back to Kagome allowing his head to lower he once again looked up at the miko a paw going into the air in what he now knew was an adorable fashion.

'Stop being angry at this Sesshomaru.' He whined his eyes going large he truly hated to have Kagome anger directed towards him. 'this Sesshomaru will only attempt to kill him once more before we reach our destination. Promise.'

"Oh who am I kidding I can't stay mad at you." Kagome sighed as looked down at her just too adorable puppy after all he seemed to have mastered the art of being cute and adorable. "Come on let's get to the temple before something else happens."

"Wait, That's it that's all that mutt gets?" Inuyasha shouted annoyed.

"So how much further until we get to the temple of the monks?" Miroku asked, already they had been traveling for the whole night and well into the afternoon of the second day.

"Well what do you expect me to do he's only a puppy?" Kagome asked irritated towards the half demon, it wasn't like Fluffy truly understood what she was shouting at him.

"Oh it's right behind those trees we'll be there in no time." Akitoki remarked as he began to lead them away from the arguing two.

"How bout a good kick in the ass I mean if it was me I would have gotten sat." Inuyasha growled towards Kagome who now had her hands on her hips. "It's not fare!"

"Come on children who knows when this will end." Sango stated as they walked ahead a small fluff of white passing in front of her.

"Well you know better, Fluffy doesn't!" Kagome screamed back her face leaning towards Inuyasha in annoyance.

"Those two can go on forever." Shippou stated toward Rin who nodded and the two were soon following behind Sango.

"Feh he knows damn well when he does something wrong." Inuyasha remarked.

"You know what?" Kagome said ready to just shut him up.

"What?" Inuyasha asked his own ears flattening expecting the worst.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Inuyasha smirked well Kagome groaned as they turned to look at the direction the others had disappeared too.

"See told you." Inuyasha grinned towards the miko.

"Sit."

TWACK

"What did Fluffy do this time?" Kagome asked as she dragged her feet to the others unable to phantom what had happen to Akitoki this time with her luck Fluffy would of actually seceded this time in killing him.

"Welcome back Akitoki?" A monk bowed towards the unusual group who appeared with the young boy who looked like he was ready to drop.

"Toji it is good to see you again." Akitoki remarked as he shook the older monks hand, the monk looked like any other of his kind black hair and eyes and the traditional monk garbs.

"Who have you brought with you?" Toji asked eyeing the strange group behind him.

"Oh these are my friends they protected me from demons on the way here." Akitoki told the elder monk who merely raise an eyebrow as he looked at the tattered and beaten boy.

"Is that so?" Toji asked skeptically.

"Yep." Shippou remarked, "But what he really needed protection from was Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Toji asked as Kagome held out the small pup who looked at the monk in disinterest and boredom.

"You are saying a small puppy managed to do this to Akitoki?" Toji asked in disbelief.

"Please Toji I need to speak to you about the relic you entrusted to my family." Akitoki told the old monk who instantly stilled.

"Come inside it is safer." Toji remarked.

"Not for Sir Akitoki it's not." Rin giggled as they were led into the large temple made of stone which stood completely hidden behind several large trees which effectively hide the grand building from everyone's view. Walking inside the temple they were all in awe at the clearly beautiful manuscripts hanging on the wall all illustrating a different tale.

"Incredible." Miroku remarked as he stopped to examine one of the scrolls that hung in the wall.

"We survive here by creating those works of art for anyone willing to make a donation to our monastery." Toji remarked as he led them deeper into the temple, "We ask our donators to not speak of us to keep us a secret only known to their family but people do not always do what we ask so we asked Akitoki's family to care for the item you're here for." Toji remarked towards the group. He stopped in front of a screen door protected by two monks. "Akitoki please step in." He looked over to the rest "Some one shall be here soon to take you to your room."

"Thank you Toji." Akitoki remarked as he stepped threw the door followed close behind by the monk. It wasn't long before another monk appeared to take them to the sleeping corridors where they were placed into a large room. They were attended to generously the monk providing everything they needed from sleeping mats to hot meals.

"Akitoki's been gone a real long time." Shippou remarked as he laid down in what had been established as Kagome's sleeping mat.

"I wonder what is taking so long." Sango asked as she laid her weapon against the wall next to her mat.

"Yeah the mutts a nuisance whenever he's not around." Inuyasha whispered towards Miroku.

"I will go search for him." Miroku remarked as he stood from his spot.

"Wait let me go with you." Kagome remarked as she stood as well making her way to the door. She wanted to talk to Toji and see if maybe he knew more about the CD then Akitoki did. Sesshomaru head shot up as Kagome left his side, he stood and stretching his body he was soon behind her ready to follow her out.

"Can I come too Lady Kagome?" Rin asked as she stood walking up to Kagome and pulled the older girl down to whisper in her ear. "Rin has to pee."

"Oh, Okay." Kagome remarked with a nod taking Rin's hand in hers as she walked threw the door after Miroku, Sesshomaru right behind them. They made their way down the deserted corridors stopping only once so Rin could relieve herself before continuing their way to the door where Akitoki had disappeared threw along with Toji the door stood unguarded cracked opened inviting them in.

"Should we knock first?" Kagome asked Miroku who peered into the door.

"I doubt anyone would hear us." Miroku remarked as he open the door to reveal another long corridor. They made their way threw until they reached a second set of doors this time they knocked.

"Yes?" A high pitched male voice remarked.

"I am sorry to disturbed you but we where wondering if our friend Akitoki was done here we have been awaiting his return." Miroku stated. A sense of foreboding entered Sesshomaru's body and he could practically feel the hair on his body rise.

"Yes he is here come in, please." Miroku opened the door walking in slowly he too felt the uneasiness in the air leading them into a large garden within the temple walls. Miroku walked in followed by Kagome and Rin. A gust of wind flew past them slamming the door shut behind them stranding a now annoyed puppy behind the large door, Sesshomaru glared at the door angrily laying down in wait for them to exit. "What the-"

"Welcome." They all turned around Kagome gasped as Rin let out a small shout. Before them stood a demon dressed in white pants his pale skinny torso exposed well his long wings which should have been arms flapped wildly and his narrow skinny face smiled at them cruelly. "I've been expecting you."

"What do you want?" Miroku asked as they all finally spotted Toji dead body on the ground beside Akitoki who hung on the wall beside the door his arms tied above his head as he was held up by what looked to be sharp feathers.

"The jewel shards," The demon remarked with a laugh, "Kagura has the other item, now I have to obtain the jewel shards." The demons began to flap faster and a ball of wind was aimed at them

"Kagome run!" Miroku shouted as he grabbed hold of the beads on his hand he moved them and allowed the wind tunnel to be released it instantly began to suck in everything including Naraku's bee's which had been hidden. Seeing Naraku's insects Miroku quickly closed his hand but not before he too the bees into his tunnel.

"Miroku!" Kagome shouted as she tried to open the door only to fine it jammed shut. The demon flew into the air only to grab hold of Miroku shoulders, flying into the air the demon managed to swing Miroku across the gardens and into a wall knocking the poison monk unconscious. Kagome screamed as she watched Miroku fly, taking hold of Rin she began to run as far away from the demon as possible which was left really limited, well the garden was large it went in a circular motion which was about the size of half a football field. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed hoping the half demon would come to their rescue.

"Ha ha ha, scream all you want no one can hear you my winds block any sound outside this room." The demon remarked as he released several sharp feathers towards the girls. Kagome threw herself to the ground dragging Rin along with her narrowly avoiding the feather which struck the wall behind them like sharp knives. "Run my pretties run! Ha ha ha." Standing again Kagome lifted the small girl and began to run again that was truly all they could do Kagome didn't have her arrows and the others couldn't hear them because of the demons power.

"Lady Kagome?" Rin shouted as she ran after Kagome who managed to dodge the demon as he flew towards them his talon like feet reaching out to grab them , "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Rin, I don't know." Kagome remarked as she spotted a large wooden pole beside the door on the ground grabbing hold of it she turned in time to see the demon fly towards them his talons out and ready to grab her like he had done with Miroku with a swing Kagome managed to hit him across the garden and onto the ground but not before he managed swing his wings releasing several feathers into the air.

"LADY KAGOME WATCH OUT!" Rin pushed Kagome out of the way in time to miss a stray feather which managed to nick Kagome's hair taking a few strains into the door with it. "Come on we have to run!" Rin remarked as she took Kagome's hand and led her away. They were trapped with no where to hide the plants were too small to provide good cover and there was nothing else there for cover.

"LORD SESSHOMARU HELP US!" Rin screamed as she followed Kagome who was now ahead.

Sesshomaru glared at the door once again whatever could be taking them so long he wondered as he fidgeted from his spot on the ground. The feeling of uneasiness had yet to leave him if possible it seemed to be getting worse. His attention was swiftly brought to the door as a knife like object stuck out suddenly the silence was broken as small bits of sound reached his ear it was faint but he could still hear something.

"Lord Sesshomaru help us!" He was barely able to decipher Rin's words but when he did he felt his body tense the door open slightly and he took the chance to pass threw.

"Lady Kagome duck." Rin shouted towards the girl who had managed to actually pull the door open slightly, the door suddenly shut again as Kagome fell to her knees avoiding another set of arrows getting up from her position on her hands and knees Kagome began to run following Rin across the garden for what seemed the hundredth time trying desperately to escape. Sesshomaru watched in horror at a tattered Rin and Kagome who ran from a flying demon, the demon was easily toying with the two girls using their fear to entertain himself. Sesshomaru felt rage consume him as the most important beings in his life ran in fear the familiar blaze of his blood began to scorch his body and the sudden light began to engulf him along with the mysterious smoke everyone unaware he was even there. As he transformed he never noticed Akitoki who had regain consciousness watch him his eyes going wide as he watched the small puppy change into a human like being deadly claws dripping in poison and red angry eyes staring at the demon which attacked Kagome and Rin, Akitoki felt his world go black once again as fear entered his body at the sight of the beautiful yet horrifying creature who glanced his way. Sesshomaru knew his eyes were probably red but he didn't care as he flew into the air his claws going threw one of the demons wings in a satisfying sliced which left the demon crying out horrifically as Sesshomaru managed to take the demons wing with him. Sesshomaru threw the wing to the side with a smirk as the demons blood ran down his hand.

"Who are you?" The demon asked as he looked at Sesshomaru while with his good wing trying in vein to stop the bleeding from where his second wing use to be. Sesshomaru looked at the demon impassively though inside him disgust enveloped his body.

"It doesn't matter you'll be dead soon enough." Sesshomaru remarked as he lifted the demon with one hand into the air. Sesshomaru smelled the reeking sound of the demon's fear and he took satisfaction from it. "you should have thought better then to try to kill what is mine." With that Sesshomaru ripped threw the second wing throwing it to the side the demon's scream sending a trill of excitement threw his body enjoying the high his hand reached down to take a leg when he heard a voice.

"Sesshomaru stop!" Sesshomaru froze glancing back he caught sight of Kagome holding Rin's face to her waist shielding the child's eyes from what he was doing. "Please." Kagome plead looking strait into his eyes her eyes brimming with tears. Sesshomaru suddenly felt ashamed and with a quick flick of his hand he dropped the demon onto the ground dead. "Thank you." Sesshomaru shook his head unable to look into her eyes fearing to see disgust or worst fear of him for what he had done and the horrific way he most likely looked with his eyes red and the strips on his face raggid. He turned to look at where Akitoki hung and walked over to where the human was, cutting him down Sesshoamru let the human drop to the ground. Kagome and Rin had stopped running when the demon had screamed turning they watched in relief as Sesshomaru stood before the demon. But relief had turned to fear when she noticed the red in his eyes and when he lifted the demon from the ground Kagome took hold of Rin covering her vision as Sesshomaru yanked the second wing off the demon. He was drawing out the demons pain she knew that it was his punishment for what he had done to her and Rin but still she couldn't let him suffer not because of her so she had stopped him.

"He is still alive." He mentioned still refusing to look at Kagome despite being able to feel her eyes bearing onto his back.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shout was soon accompanied by a hug to the back of his leg. "I knew you would save us." Sesshomaru felt a slight relief from Rin affection and moving away he ruffled her hair with the hand not covered in blood. He looked up and caught Kagome's chocolate orbs with his own now amber eyes. Kagome quickly looked away a light blush on her face as she recalled their encounter two nights prior.

"Thank you again, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome remarked despite what he had done Kagome couldn't see him as a monster had she not seen Inuyasha do worst after all he was protecting them. She tried to look up but quickly found herself looking at the ground the fiery blush becoming worst as she saw once again that he was naked. "I know I'm a nuisance and can't seem to keep out of trouble and all, I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you for still coming to save me even though you don't have too." Kagome smiled towards Sesshomaru her eyes closed hopping to once again avoid seeing naked. Sesshomaru felt a sigh of relief that Kagome was fine after seeing him do what he did and moving over to her he allowed his clean hand to take a gentle hold of her chin Kagome eyes flew open as she connected with his golden gaze.

"You need not thank me." Sesshomaru remarked, "I will protect you to the best of my abilities I give you my word." Kagome felt her blush get worst as he stared intently into her eyes her stomached fluttering as his eyes moved to her lips and then she remembered the kiss they had shared at the hot springs. Sesshomaru released her chin moving away as he felt the desire to kiss her once again her scent intoxicating him just by being close to her in his regular form.

"Um Sesshomaru can I ask you something?" Kagome asked, she waited for Sesshomaru nod before taking a deep breath trying her best to beat down the blush on her face. "at the hotspring why did you-"

"Lord Sesshomaru why do you look different down there?" Rin asked as she pointed to a certain part of Sesshomaru's anatomy. Both adult turned towards Rin who had tried to be quite she really had but she couldn't help herself as curiosity got the best of her.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru remarked after a long moment of silence at a complete and utter lost as to how to handle this situation.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked just as lost as the demon lord.

"I leave her to you." With that Sesshomaru was threw the door and gone.

"Ye thanks." Kagome remarked as she looked at the eager child. "I'll tell you all about it Rin … after we help Miroku and Akitoki." With that the blushing miko made her way to where Miroku had been thrown too.

"KAGOME!" Several footsteps sounded coming down the hallway as and she too her relief was soon found by Inuyasha and Sango.

Sometime later

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked as tended to a few of Miroku's wounds. After what happened they had been taken back to their chambers where they were tended too as the monks talked among themselves deciding on a new leader for their temple.

"Much better thank you." Miroku remarked as he was handed more what he assumed to be medicine. He missed his fist attempt to get the veil but succeeded on his second.

"Kagome are you sure you should give him more?" Sango asked watching the doped up monk with worry.

"He'll be fine Sango he just drowsy." Kagome remarked as she helped Miroku take another dose of allergy medicine, "He'll be fine after a nap." She laid the monk down on the matt where he was soon fast asleep. "He sucked several of Naraku's insects into his wind tunnel but he'll be fine." Sango nodded as she laid a cold cloth on Miroku forehead.

"Sango please…" Miroku groaned Sango close in trying to hear what he was slurring. That was until she tensed and a loud bang sounded around the room as the bowl of water laid broken on top of Miroku's head.

"Damn pervert acting sick so he can cop a feel." Sango muttered as she watched, the for sure this time, knock out monk. Kagome giggled as she moved over to Akitoki side who showed signs of stirring.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Kagome asked the awaking boy.

"Kagome?" Akitoki asked.

"You where attacked by a demon." Kagome remarked softly, Akitoki suddenly shot up.

"What about Toji and the relic?" He asked as he remembered what had happened.

"Dead." Inuyasha remarked, "And they took the relic with them just like in Keade's village." He sulked against the wall once again in a bad mood as he had been told of his half brothers saving the day once again. Akitoki looked down in sadness.

"Don't worry Akitoki well get Naraku for this." Kagome remarked as she pushed the boy down onto his back. "You should rest your in pretty bad shape." Akitoki nodded as he laid his head down to rest." The door opened to reveal another monk similar in appearance to Toji.

"I am Rinku the new leader here." Rinku remarked with a bow, "I wish to apologies for the events this evening."

"There is no need to apologies." Sango remarked, "It wasn't your fault."

"Still we feel guilty since you are our guest." Rinku remarked, "if there is anything we can do just mention it."

"Actually I was wondering if you can tell us anything of the object that was stolen?" Kagome remarked hoping that maybe he could shed some light on the CDs. Rinku looked at Kagome before with a sigh shook his head.

"Only Toji knew the true reason behind the object the rest of us have no idea what it is let alone anything about it." Rinku remarked, "I am sorry." Kagome shook her head.

"Don't be." Kagome remarked.

"I shall take my leave if there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask." Rinku remarked as he left the room.

"You should get some sleep." Inuyasha huffed towards Kagome as he stood and led a sleeping Kagome to her matt which was already occupied by three other sleeping figures. "Kagome I'm sorry I wasn't there I shouldn't have left you alone." Inuyasha remarked as he hugged the miko tightly. Once again he had failed in protecting her.

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha." Kagome remarked as she pulled away from the half demon being close to him like that still tugged at her heart though it wasn't as bad as it used to be. "In the end I'm fine and so is Rin." She looked over to the child who thankfully had forgotten her question about the difference between men and women. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha a smile on her face, "I really owe Sesshomaru you know." Inuyasha looked away guilt consuming him as he was reminded that Sesshomaru had once again save Kagome who was suppose to be his responsibility. With that Kagome dug herself into the matt between the sleeping kids and puppy. "Good night Inuyasha."

"Night." Inuyasha remarked as he looked at Kagome deep inside feeling the beginning of Kagome's change towards him.

Kagome woke to soft pushing, opening her eyes she looked up at Rin who smiled her signature grin taking Kagome's hand well silently coxing the older girl out of bed and out of the room without waking anyone else.

"Rin what's wrong?" Kagome asked sleepily worried there was something wrong with the young girl.

"Does Lady Kagome like Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she step outside the full moon shining brightly illuminating the younger girls face.

"Why do you ask?" Kagome remarked as she looked at the young girl in surprised. Rin went quite as she seemed to be in deep thought over something.

"Do you know how Rin met Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked Kagome who shook her head.

"Lord Sesshomaru was injured in the woods." Rin began recalling the time she had found him.

"At first I was scared since Lord Sesshomaru was a demon but I still didn't want him to die so I took him some food silly Rin took him some mushroom the first time, but once he said he didn't eat human food Rin got him some fish." Rin expression suddenly turned worn and her smiled disappeared as the beating from that day came back to her that soon was replaced as she remembered the events that followed.

"The village Rin was staying in was being attacked by wolves Rin ran scared I went after Lord Sesshomaru Rin wanted to tell him to run." Kagome felt tears as she watched Rin tell the story it was obvious that it had been traumatic. The void expression on Rin face showing how deeply affected the girl had been.

"But Rin never made it before the wolves caught up and killed Rin." The young girl turned to the older girl the moon light seemed to show a side of the girl that they never saw a much older girl having already seen the touch of death.

"Rin died." Kagome felt her tears begin to fall as she fell to her knee enveloping the child in her arms. The youth returned to Rin's face as she looked at The crying Kagome in worry.

"Lady Kagome don't cry the story ends happy, Lord Sesshomaru saved Rin and brought her back to life and he let her follow him where ever he went and Rin made a promise to herself to always follow her lord." Rin smiled as she hugged the older girl back.

"Rin is happy with her lord." Kagome nodded as she hugged the girl to her body tightly.

"Lord Sesshomaru protects Rin and hits Jaken with rock when he's being mean to Rin." Kagome let out a giggle as Rin spoke fondly about Sesshomaru.

"You've been threw so much it's not fare." Kagome remarked moving away from Rin enough to look at her. The small girl seemed like herself once again.

"Rin is happy now, happier then Rin thought possible thanks to Lord Sesshomaru and you Lady Kagome." Rin remarked as her hands went around the older girls neck. "It's like Rin has a family."

"Oh Rin." Kagome remarked as she hugged the girl tightly standing up she carried the girl back to the matt where once again they fell into the night of dreams. Her thoughts revolving around Rin and Sesshoamru, the demon who saved a child and took care of her.

~Come Morning~

"AAAAAAAAAA" Kagome shot up wide awake and alert looking around for any sighs of danger.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Inuyasha shouted his sword drawn looking for danger as well as they looked around nothing stood out from the ordinary except for a very scared looking Akitoki plastered against the wall.

"Get it away from me!" Akitoki voice shouted.

"What's going on?" Sango slurred her eyes looking around.

"Huh?" Rin stated as she also rose. They all turned their attention to Akitoki who stood against a wall as far away from what he now considered a monster the most frightening thing ever to exist.

"You have got to be kidding me." Shippou stated as he looked at the terrifying monster. "Please tell me he is not scared of what he think he's scared of."

"I know he's tried to kill you a couple of times but that's no reason to wake us up." Inuyasha remarked as he put his sword away and laid back against the wall.

"But but but … evil …DOG!" Akitoki squeaked as he looked at the small adorable puppy looking at him innocently from his sleeping matt. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow towards the human in what could only be called amusement really he didn't need to be so dramatic all he did was look at the human.

"Yep he and Hojo are definitely related." Kagome groaned as she laid her head back on down putting the covers over head. They all soon rose and were at the gates of the temple ready to leave.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Sango asked Akitoki who shook his head.

"I'll be find." Akitoki remarked, "I'll stay here a couple of days before heading out."

"Akitoki Fluffy isn't the reason why you're not coming back with us?" Kagome asked looking at the boy who stood behind a large monk his head peeking out to speak to them.

"No Kagome not at all." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes from his place beside Kagome's feet wondering exactly who the human was trying to kid. Kagome stepped away from him and to Akitoki and with a smile hugged the human boy who gladly hugged her back.

"Take care of yourself." Kagome remarked as she moved away to give the boy a smile.

"I will." Akitoki remarked as he smiled back only to feel the color drain from his face as a growl reached his ears his eyes moved down where he watched the monster moving towards him as Sesshomaru released a bark Akitoki was off screaming down the corridors of the temple.

'And he said this Sesshomaru was not the reason he would not go with us.' Sesshomaru huffed as he turned back to look at Kagome his tail wagging and his tongue hanging from the side of his mouth.

"I guess you're really proud of yourself aren't you?" Kagome asked and wasn't surprised one bit when Sesshomaru nodded his head.

Demon Selene: … what can I say I started this out as a fun chapter and see what I mean by it decides to write itself damn story with it's own mine.


	13. Puppy and Kagome

DS: SURPRISE! I bet you all thought I wasn't going to post this so soon after my last one but yet again the great Demon Selene prevails. This is a bit shorter then the last few chapters but hey be happy its out a lot sooner so enjoy.

Puppy Love 13 Puppy and Kagome

"Is there anyway you can put it off for later." Kagome asked Sango who shook her head no.

"If I do the damage to Hiraikutsu might become irreparable." Sango remarked as she looked to the giant weapon which held a large crack down the middle.

"So we'll meet at Indu village two day from now then?" Kagome remarked towards the slayer who nodded.

"In two days time as soon as Hiraikutsu is fixed." Sango told her friend reassuringly. Sango turned to the two children who were preparing the dragon for travel.

"Are you two sure you want to come along?" Sango asked them as Rin climbed onto the dragons back.

"Of course I want to see your home Lady Sango." Rin remarked with a grin.

"And if Rin's going I'm going too." Shippou stated as he puffed his chest out proudly, "Someone has to protect her."

"Just admit you like her already twerp!" Inuyasha shouted as he hit a very red Shippou over the head. "And would you stop trying to act all grown up."

"Well at least I try to act like an adult unlike someone I know." Shippou remarked as he glared at Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah and who exactly are you talking about huh?" Inuyasha shouted as his fist went after Shippou only to miss.

"Would you two stop already." Kagome shouted in irritation as Shippou released a series of fox fires toward Inuyasha.

'Those two are worst then Jaken and Rin.' Sesshoamru thought with a roll of his eyes as the two continue to their banter despite the miko's protest. Kagome turned back to Sango only to hug her.

"Be careful okay." Kagome remarked as she moved away with a smile, Sango nodded returning the smile to the miko.

"Don't worry about anything Lady Kagome I'll ensure Lady Sango returns safe and sound." Miroku remarked with his customary lecherous smile from his perch on Kilala's back.

'and very much violated I am sure.' Sesshomaru growled as he huffed. It was Kagome turn to roll her eyes as she ignored Miroku's words.

"Take care of Shippou and Rin for me will you." Kagome remarked to Sango who nodded,

"Take care." Sango made her way to the two tailed cat and lifting herself up in front of Miroku. " Kilala lets go." With a roar the two tailed cat was off in the air.

"Ah Uh follow them please." Rin remarked, the two head dragon complied taking off into the air after the fire cat. Kagome watched them go the feeling of emptiness enveloping her.

"I guess that leaves only us." Kagome stated as she looked down at Sesshomaru who stood at her feet also watching them take off.

'Unfortunately us includes Inuyasha.' Sesshoamru growled as he glanced towards the half demon who stood with his hands in his sleeves.

SMACK

"PERVERT!" They all looked up in time to see Miroku be thrown from Kilala's back and onto the ground by a very irritated Sango.

"He never learns." Kagome sighed as Sango made a deter to pick the monk up.

"Come on lets go." Inuyasha remarked as he turned to begin their own journey in search of the jewel shard.

"Wait let me grab my bike." Kagome remarked as she ran to the tree before returning to where the small puppy sat. "Come on Fluffy in the basket you go." Kagome took hold of Sesshomaru putting him in the basket of her pink bike.

"Damn mutt always getting spoiled." Inuyasha snarled towards Sesshomaru who smirked as he turned his attention towards Kagome with a bark and a happily wagging tail he got her attention. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and with a squeal she took hold of the puppy kissing him on the nose before hugging him close.

"You are so cute." A growl behind him had Sesshomaru's tail wagging excitedly and with a glance back the glare made everything worth it. They finally took off and several hours later well into the afternoon found them tracking their way to their destination.

"Inuyasha don't you think it's time to fine a place to rest." Kagome face appeared along with her shivering body nervously as eyes plead the half demon , "preferably somewhere not so high or narrowed." As the camera zoomed out Kagome knees where seen shaking as she stood on a narrow path high up in a mountain beneath them nothing but rocks and a very scary looking fall. Sesshomaru looked at the trembling miko he really didn't see the big deal after all their was plenty of room for him to walk.

"Yeah I guess your right." Inuyasha remarked as he jumped higher onto the mountain. "I see a place up ahead." With that he jumped down onto the narrow path and began to make his way there.

"Thank whichever god is out there." Kagome remarked as she followed keeping her back against the mountain wall while still keeping hold of her bike.

"DIE DEMON!"

"What was that?" Kagome asked looking to Inuyasha who sniffed the air before tensing.

"Kikyou." Inuyasha's whisper never reached Kagome as he took off threw the narrow pathway.

"Inuyasha wait! Where are you going?" Kagome asked as she tried to hurry. Sesshomaru followed that was until a streak of white caught his attention a growl forming in his throat as the creature began to slither it's body in the air.

"A soul stealer." Kagome whispered as both Sesshomaru and herself watch the serpent turn and go around the corner in the direction Inuyasha had taken off towards.

'Miko stay put.' Sesshomaru growled backing away giving Kagome room to walk back.

"Wait!" Kagome called after the serpent going after the white snake threw the path at a quick pace.

'Damn it Kagome!' Sesshomaru thought as he went after her, 'what happened to your fear of heights?" The wall that Kagome had been using as support disappeared leaving only the path for the miko to walk on. Sesshomaru growled one misstep from the miko would result in a terrible and most likely fall, he deduced following behind Kagome. Stopping herself Kagome's eyes suddenly went wide as she looked down to a protruding platform on the side of the mountain where Kikyo currently held an arrow to her bow with trembling hands.

"HA HA HA you're too weak miko just surrender already." The demon before Kikyo stood tall his green skin contrasting greatly with his pale sick yellow eyes and claws his body twisted out like a standing chameleon. Kikyo pulled the arrow back and took aim towards the demon.

"I will not fall so easily." Letting the arrow fly Kagome watched as it missed its target completely. The demon laughed out showing it's sharp yellow teeth grinning towards the dead miko he continued to laugh.

"You missed, I guess that means it's my turn now." The demon raised his claws up into the air preparing himself to strick.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Inuyasha shouted as he continued to slide down the side of the mountain with a leap he flew onto the platform his sword cutting the demon in half as he landed on the ground. He wasted no time as he turned to Kikyo who took two steps before trembling into the arms of the hanyou. "Kikyo what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as Kikyo attempted to stand only to fall once again.

"This battle has yet to end." Kikyo remarked as two soul stealers appeared grabbing hold of her arms allowing her to stand. "Behind you." Inuyasha turned and watched in stunned silence as the two halves managed to stand before the opposite side of each body grew out leaving two demon where before there had been only one.

"Just stay behind me I'll take care of them." Inuyasha remarked as he took a stance in front of the undead miko. Raising his sword into the air Inuyasha moved to attack unable to use his wind scar in fear that the platform would give out and cause Kikyo to fall.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she watched the half demon hack away at the demons below. Sesshoamru once again caught sight of Kikyo's white serpents and watched as the undead miko absorbed soul after soul which the serpents provided. As the number of soul increased she slowly began to straiten her stance reaching for her arrow she strung an arrow to her bow holding it loosely as she aimed it at the ground, as her dark eyes glance towards Kagome Sesshomaru felt every hair on his body stand on end. Panic shot adrenaline threw his small body as Kikyo raised her bow turning suddenly her arrow now aimed at Kagome who stood oblivious to the threat as she watched Inuyasha fight.

"What's happening?" Light poured threw Seesshomaru body and the smoke covered his paws as Kikyo released her arrow it path Kagome who with a turn of her head suddenly noticed the arrow only to move pass it towards her small puppy. Mesmerized Kagome watched as smoke covered both herself and Fluffy watching her eyes widening watched the glowing puppy change his body shooting up in height making her turn her vision from looking down to up. The glow dimmed slightly revealing porcelain skin belonging to a very familiar figure who now stood in front of her blocking her view of the hanyou. She looked up following his broad shoulder up to his slender neck onto his face the maroon marking and blue white crescent moon standing out against the rest of his glowing skin and silver tresses. That was when she heard it the arrow digging it's way into flesh and Sesshomaru flinching expression as the force of the arrow pushed him forward making her lose her footing.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome cried as she fell backwards Sesshomaru arms going around her waist. Inuyasha turned his head back and realization hit him hard as he saw the now smoke clearing spot which Kagome had occupied only seconds before. His vision turned from where Kagome had disappeared from to Kikyo who fell onto her knee the bow slipping from her grasp onto the ground.

"Damn him." Kikyo remarked as she fell forward onto the ground her soul stealers instantly scrambling to give their mistress more soul.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted as he made a move towards the ledge.

"Inuyasha behind you." Kikyo shouted as she sat up. Inuyasha turned reluctantly as he managed to block an attack from one of the demons before pushing him back several feet dropping him from the platform like his other half. Turning he instantly jumped up using several protruding rocks until he reached the ledge and looking over onto the other side his guts retched as he saw the drop down pass several sharp looking rocks onto a vast dense forest. Kagome was nowhere in sight.

"Inuyasha!" He turned back to look at the platform where the both demon's were climbing their way up towards Kikyo. With a final desperate look back down he turned and made his way back to Kikyo

.

A scream resonated threw the forest as two figures fell breaking threw the canopy of the trees before landing on the ground with a loud thump. Kagome laid on top of Sesshomaru her body shaking, Sesshomaru had switched their position mid fall protecting her from getting hurt. Her face sat against his chest her breathing heavy from her run-in with near death once again.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome rose her head only to gasp as she brushed by the arrow whose tip stuck out of Sesshoamru's chest. Getting off of the demon she quickly checked his wounds "Sesshomaru." She got no reaction from him. The skin around the arrow began to turn a horrible shade of black as the skin around the area began to purify. "Sesshomaru?" She felt tears begin to fall down her cheek as she placed her head down on top of head. "Please Sesshomaru wake up." She begged her tears falling onto the demon lord yet she still received no reply. "You can't die please." Suddenly Kagome moved away as the demon took a ragged breath.

"Kagome you will stop crying this instant this Sesshomaru will not die." Sesshomaru almost doubted his own words as he felt the burning sensation of the purifying arrow entering his blood his breath coming out tattered as the energy came extremely close to his lungs and heart. He tried to sit himself up only to fail as he fell back down biting down a groan.

"Here let me help." Kagome remarked as she help him up into a sitting position before leaning his back on a tree. Suddenly a gasp left Kagome's lips as she noticed the arrow glowing were it had pierced the demon. Her hands suddenly ran across the blacken area only to hear Sesshomaru hiss looking at his face she locked her honey brown eyes with his amber ones. "I have to pull it out." She told him her hand reaching for the glowing arrow.

"I will be fine." Sesshomaru remarked deep inside hating himself for letting her see him in such a pathetic state.

"Oh shut up and hold still." Kagome told him her hands going around the tip of the arrow which pointed out from his body with a single quick tug she had the arrow out of his body. Sesshomaru loudly from the pain before his entire world went black and he became unconscious.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried before smoke and light covered the area they were sitting in.

Inuyasha landed on the same narrow path that Kagome fell from Kikyo in his arms letting her fall onto the ground he held his sword over his head.

"WINDSCAR!" Three blades of light raced down hitting the platform and demons which had began their track to them sending them down the mountain in a landslide of rocks. Turning around Inuyasha looked down the steep fall.

"Inuyasha where are you going." Kikyo asked as she shakily stood with the help of her soul stealers.

"To fine Kagome." Inuyasha remarked not turning to look at the dead miko. "I've already lost a lot of time."

"So you are going after her." Kikyo stated as she looked at him. "Hurry then she is still alive."

"How do you know?" Inuyasha asked turning to Kikyo in shock.

"Her souls have yet to return to me." Kikyo said simply.

"I can't believe they were right." Inuyasha remarked looking at the miko as if she had betray him and in a way she had by trying to take one of the most important people to him. "Why?" Kikyou took a second to look into the pleading eyes of the half demon before walking away from him.

"In the end Inuyasha, one of us has to die." Kikyo stated, "and you may be the one who has to decide who lives and who dies." Inuyasha looked after for a second before looking back.

"Damn it I don't have time to think about this right now." Inuyasha growled before jumping off the cliff and sliding down the mountain.

An owl howled in the distance as the fire crackled lighting up the darkness around her and the small white being currently occupying her sleeping bag. After Sesshomaru had gone unconscious he had transformed back into a puppy removing all doubt from Kagome's mine that Sesshomaru truly was her small puppy Fluffy. She looked turned to the small puppy who breathing had even out as he sat bandaged in front of the fire. With a sigh Kagome realized that she had lost her much adored puppy and in a way she had never had him. But since Sesshomaru was really Fluffy didn't that mean that he was conscious of everything he did then that meant…

"He saw me naked!" Kagome gasped turning a shade of bright pink, "more then once!" She squeaked as she went from pink to red. "That pervert." She turned to glare at the puppy only for her anger to die at his small form. Several images crossed her mine as she remembered him and how he had saved her life on countless of occasions. Putting ramen to cook in a pot of boiling water she turned back to observe the puppy.

"He has saved my life though, five times now." Kagome told herself the incidents with Kikyo standing out above the rest. "And that time Kikyou tried to kill me or what about what happened at the hot springs." Thinking back to that her hands moved to her mouth. "His lips were so soft."

"Why did you stay with us?" Kagome asked the sleeping puppy. Why didn't he just leave? Why hasn't he killed Inuyasha for that matter? Why hasn't he killed me for everything I've done to him. "I'm SO CONFUSED." Kagome sighed as she finally understood a lot while at the same time realizing that well she got some answers more questions came to light. But that also meant that he now knew a lot about her suddenly she looked at the puppy in mortification he knew about her crush on Inuyasha and how she felt about Kikyo and oh no. She was snapped out of her thoughts as the small puppy began to stir. Looking at the small puppy she locked eyes with golden.

"Hungry?" Kagome would have slapped herself if it wouldn't have made her look like a fool. Out of all the things she could have said that just had to be the first thing out of her mouth didn't it. Sesshomaru's ears perked up as the smell of food enveloped his senses and with nothing else running threw his mine his tail began to wag exitedly. A whine escaped his him as the pain registered threw his body from his movements.

"You should be careful your hurt pretty badly." Kagome remarked worriedly as she moved to his side forgetting everything that had been going threw her mine moments before. Sesshomaru nodded as he remembered what had taken place and Kikyo's arrows embedding his skin. He felt the pain from his shoulder but truly he was surprised that the damage wasn't much worst the miko powers that Kikyo had should have left him in a worst state then he currently was.

"So are you a regular puppy?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru who looked up his vision locked onto her. She knew he realized, she had seen him transform and now she knew. Nodding to her question he also realized that because he had turn back into a small puppy he now fine. The sudden sound from the fire let him brought his attention to the fact that it was night and that any purification powers that may have been left behind after the arrow hit would have by now run it's course. His vision turning back to Kagome and noticing her in deep thought he suddenly became very nervous more nervous then he could ever remember being in his life as he realized that he would have to explain himself to the her. He felt his stomach knot and he couldn't help but begin to fidgit, that was when it happened.

"Huh?" Kagome remarked as she looked on at the puppy mesmerized as for the first time she observed Sesshomaru's transformation. His small body became covered by light and the area around them became covered by smoke but still Kagome could see clearly how the small body changed molding and changing into the shape that was distinctly Sesshomaru. As the light suddenly died down Sesshomaru's features appears his back against the tree his skin smooth skin his silver tresses and his marking the tattered remains of the bandages falling to the gorund.. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome waiting for her response or any sign that she may give.

Kagome stared at him.

Sesshomaru stared back at her.

Several seconds passed

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Slight pause as Kagome panics

"You did not have to scream so loudly." Sesshomaru remarked threw the ringing in his ears as he moved over to her large yellow bag. The wound on his arm healing as he rummaged threw the giant monstrosity known as Kagome's bag.

"Well you should have warned me you were going to be naked." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow towards Kagome who sat her back facing him a deep maroon blush on her face as she looked strait ahead.

"I have appeared before you several times each time in a state of undress." Sesshomaru stated, "This Sesshomaru would have thought that by now you would have realized it is against my control." Kagome huffed at him not bothering to look behind her.

"You still should have warned me." Kagome remarked.

"Last time this one checked dogs do not speak." Sesshoaru informed her a smirk going on his face as he heard Kagome's indignant huff.

"Oh would you shut up and put some clothes on." Kagome said as she heard him chuckling behind her. Pulling out his neatly folded pants put them on before searching for the rest of his clothes unable to fine anything else he took a seat back against the tree.

"I am decent enough." Sesshomaru remarked towards Kagome who finally turned around.

"Eeek!" Kagome stated with another blush, "I thought you said you were dressed.

"I am." Sesshomaru remarked a smile appearing on his face, they just came so easily when he was around Kagome. "No other clothes were available for this one to wear."

"I must have left the rest at home." Kagome remarked with a nervous laugh. She looked away and then back to the demon lord before with a deep breath managed to gain enough courage to speak to him. "So your Fluffy?" Kagome asked him nervously. Sesshomaru's baited breath came out as he looked at her equally if not more so nervous.

"More correctly Fluffy was myself." He told Kagome thankful and yet at the same dreading the fact that the uncomfortable silence had been broken.

"Okay so how?" Kagome asked before elaborating. "I mean how did you become a small puppy?"

"The night you found me alone in the woods I had been presuming the same mix demon and half demon that attacked Kouga. They were part of a band of demons that broke into my lands to steal when I managed to approach them they cursed me into the body of a regular pup." Sesshomaru told her as he recalled the exact moment his life had changed.

"Why didn't you leave us?" Kagome asked trying to place the jumble of questions in some kind of order.

"You would not let me." Sesshomaru remarked now thankful that he was unable to transform early on. "When I first became a pup you would constantly drag me back into your line of vision.

"Oh" Kagome remarked with a blush, "Why didn't you just turn back to you and leave us or kill or something."

"When you first happen upon me I was not aware of the fact that I could turn back." Sesshomaru told her with a sigh knowing he most likely would have done the second gladly at the time.

"Wait but that means you weren't trying to give me kisses." Kagome remarked with a whine as Sesshomaru laughed. "Since when have you been able to turn back."

"Randomly until the day the dead miko attempted to take your life. Since then I have been more aware of what causes my transformations." Sesshomaru told her.

"Sesshomaru why didn't you tell me or one of the others?" Kagome asked him curiously. "We could have helped you."

"This Sesshomaru was unsure of your reaction." He remarked in a way misleading the answer. He hadn't wanted her to deep inside he would admit he was scared she would have turned away from him.

"Why's made you stay?" Kagome asked him accepting his answer easily. Sesshomaru tensed at that question, the truth was he was staying because of her.

"This Sesshomaru has yet to regain full control of the transformations." Sesshomaru stated, it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the answer to her question but she had no way of knowing that. He also knew had he discovered the key to his transformation early on he would have taken the knowledge and left the group behind to discover a cure to the curse himself. Kagome accepted the answer easily it was in a way easier to accept then what she hoped. That in a way she was the reason he had yet to depart that deep down he had began to maybe have some sort of affection towards her as a friend or companion or something else. Shaking the thought out of her head she laid back letting her eyes scan the sky full of stars deep down wondering why and how she could be taking everything he was telling her so lightly. But despite knowing everything he had probably found out about her she couldn't help but be comfortable around him how can you not be after a said person has saved your life more then once.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome as she simply looked up no expressions on her face or anything as she went deep into her thoughts. He wonder for a moment what she was thinking about until it hit him like a demons claws digging into his chest. Inuyasha, the damn half demon she was infatuated with, bitterly he wondered how he could have let himself fall for the miko knowing her heart belong to another.

"I am sure he is searching for you as we speak." And yet he tried to comfort her despite the pain it brought him. Kagome looked at him with an expression of confusion and he wondered momentarily if maybe he had spoken too cryptically for the miko to understand.

"Who's looking for me?" Kagome asked wondering what he was talking about. Sesshomaru looked at her questionably.

"Inuyasha." He stated.

"Oh right I forgot about him." Kagome laughed almost as surprised as the demon lord to realized she had not been thinking of the half demon. Sesshomaru looked on his jealousy forgotten as with a pleased smile he realized Kagome thoughts had not swayed to the half demon.

"You know this is the first time I've completely forgotten about him, Inuyasha I mean." Kagome told him with a smile noticing him raise his eyebrow in question she laughed, "Oh don't give me that look I've already spilled my guts to you plenty of times as a puppy why should I stop now?" Kagome asked with another huff. Sesshomaru couldn't help the chuckle of relief that escape Kagome would n ot change around him. "You probably think I'm the biggest idiot in the world, what with me being so caught up in your brother."

"Half brother Kagome." Sesshomaru corrected, "And the only idiot this Sesshomaru has yet to see is my half wit half brother, though I must say the monk comes quite close." Kagome laughed.

"Yeah I think all those slaps have knocked something loose in his head." Kagome remarked, "Now come on do you expect me to believe you don't think I'm some kind of moron for liking Inuyasha?" Her expression became serious, "Despite knowing he likes Kikyo over me I'm still waiting." Sesshomaru stood from his spot as he stopped sat in front of the miko a smile on his face as he regarded Kagome's expression.

"You have stopped waiting and have finally moved on that shows that you are no longer an idiot from this Sesshoamru's perspective." Sesshomaru told her getting closer to the miko as he spoke, Kagome looked up and smiled towards the demon lord, "You have been loyal, attentive and very understanding far more then Inuyasha is deserving of the true idiot on this ones list is Inuyasha for allowing you to slip pass by his finger for nothing else then a mere image of what use to be a miko." Kagome became entrance by his eyes and his soft words as she leaned closer to the said demon, "He is the fool who continues to persue her despite her acknowledgement of wanting someone he loves dead." The fierceness in his eyes showed he believed everything he said and in a way was trying to let her see thing the way he did. They both suddenly noticed how close they currently were and Sesshomaru eyes fell to Kagome's lip and the sudden urge to taste her once again took over as it had done that day in the hotspring. Kagome too recalled that day as she to drew near her eyes beginning to close.

"Hey Sesshomaru?" She whispered he drew near.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked his voice coming out as if in a trance.

"That night on the hot springs, why did you kiss me?" Kagome asked as her eyes closed completely. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to answer…

(END OF THIS CHAPTER)

Demon Selene laughs as all hell breaks loose.

"What this is your punishment since I only got a few review." DS remarks suddenly a knife lands beside her head. "You know what forget what I just said for all of those who did review or have added me to fav author or story this is for you".

(Continue)

"AAARRRGGGG!" There moment was interrupted as a demon broke threw the trees.

"HUMAN! I smell a delicious human. " Sesshomaru felt his eyes bleed red as he angrily turned to look at the demon taking his vision away from Kagome whose eyes had suddenly flown open to also glare at the said scaly green demon with huge red fangs.

"Leave us be vermin." Sesshomaru growled baring his fangs, so close to having a taste of Kagome and this demon had ruin that he would pay. Beginning to stand Sesshomaru was stopped by Kagome hand on his arm.

"Sesshomaru don't your hurt." Kagome remarked as she stood grabbing hold of her bow and arrow.

"I am more then a match for this weakling." Sesshomaru stated as he stood.

"That maybe so but you're still hurt." Kagome stated placing an arrow to her bow.

"It is nothing more then a flesh wound now." Sesshomaru told her his hand beginning to glow.

"Last time I check a whole arrow going threw your shoulder is not a flesh wound." Kagome told the Sesshomaru turning her glare towards him well Sesshomaru felt a twitch begin. Meanwhile the demon looked on as the two fought each other.

"My wounds heal much faster then my half bothers." Sesshomaru told Kagome in irritation, as the demon looked looked at him.

"That was a miko's arrow remember." Kagome spoke the demon turn to look at her.

"Turning into a pup allowed the purification to leave my body without causing this Sesshomaru any damage." Sesshomaru continued, the demon looked back towards the demon lord.

"Aaarrrgg just let me kill him will you." Kagome shouted in fustration.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha broke threw the trees a look of relief as he finally caught her scent. Yet coming to a stop in shock he watched in fascinationas Kagome stood on the tip of her toes glaring towards Sesshomaru who looked down at the miko with a glare himself. Kagome held the arrow taunt against the bow well Sesshomaru's hand glowed brightly.

"I am more then capable of dispatching him." Sesshomaru remarked towards the small female.

"What the hell is happening?" Inuyasha asked the demon who just stood watching the two argue. (hey what can I say the demon is a genius.)

"I think they are arguing about who is going to kill me." The demon remarked towards Inuyasha.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I think the big demon got hurt." The demon remarked.

"Why would Sesshomaru be hurt?" Inuyasha asked the demon.

"This kill is mine." Sesshomaru remarked as he turned away from Kagome raising his hand above his head. "And that is final."

"We'll see about that!" Kagome remarked as she pulled the pink arrow up to point towards the demon.

"I think I'm going to die now." The demon stated towards Inuyasha, "it was nice to meet you."

"Yeah same here." Inuyasha remarked as he took several steps away from the demon as both Kagome and Sesshomaru released their attacks which simultaneously hit the demon killing him and turning him to dust all at once.

"Okay he's dead now what?" Kagome asked turning to Sesshomaru whose gaze was locked onto Inuyasha who looked back.

"I believe it is time for me to finally take my leave." Sesshomaru told Kagome as he turned and began to walk away. Inuyasha snapped out of his haze as Sesshomaru turned and not wasting any time he moved over to Kagome's side.

"Kagome are you okay? what happen?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kagome's body for injuries but he could see nothing the only difference was Sesshomaru's scent clinging to her.

"Inuyasha wait here I'll be right." Kagome remarked as she ran after the demon lord.

"Sesshomaru wait." Sesshomaru stopped as he turned to see Kagome running to him until she came to a stop in beside him. "I want Fluffy." Kagome remarked threw ragged breaths. Sesshomaru felt his heart leap as he realized Kagome still wanted him by her side. "Could you please bring him to me?" Kagome begged looking into Sesshoamru amber eyes as she asked him to continue his charade. "I know what your probably thinking but I have my reasons." Kagome told him looking down at her feet.

"Very well." Sesshomaru remarked with a nod as he continued his walk until he disappeared into the trees. With a smile Kagome turned back to her half demon companion who came rushing to her side.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he stopped in front of her.

"He saved me again." Kagome remarked with a soft smile on her face. " He took Kikyo's arrow which was meant to kill me and then as we fell he protected me from the trees and hitting the ground. He saved my life again, and for that I'll never be able to thank him enough." Kagome smile widen as she thought of all the other reason she had to thank him and one day she might just tell him all about it. Like how he was helping her get over Inuyasha or how he helped her believe she wasn't just a shard detector. The panic she had felt as he turned to leave also let her know something else, she wanted Sesshomaru beside her as an ally and as a friend. And well he probably thought she was just helping him out she truly didn't want to lose him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and noticed for the first time the feeling of losing her along with it the continuing guilt of not being able to protect her.

"Come on lets go." Inuyasha remarked hiding his pain expression.

"Wait please just a few more seconds." Kagome begged her eyes searching the woods where Sesshomaru had disappeared to in panic once again. What if he wouldn't come back?

"ARFF ARFF!" Another smile blossoming on her face Kagome began to run towards the puppy who ran towards them. Scooping him into her grasp she hugged him close in a thankful embrace.

"Thank you." She told the demon lord whose tail wagged happily, "Thank you for not leaving me." She missed the pained expression on Inuyasha's face as he once again felt a part of her leave him.

DS: What? I truly thought that little insert was hilarious and for your information at first I wasn't going to put this chapter up but after thinking hard and long I decided it was time to get this story moving and let me tell you this is just the start of the end of this story. Don't worry you all still have quite a couple of chapters to read before the very end begins to take place. So I want reviews or else (DS start to go off like a solder.)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ….. Ja ne (kiss)

Note: Okay I know some people were saying that the sickle and chain was Kohaku's weapon but I reason that since Sango was a slayer she would also know how to use the weapon and come on it made a great scene.


	14. Puppy's Night

DS: School got tough for a second there guys I'm sorry about that but here you go.

Puppy Love Chapter 14: Puppy's Night

The sounds of the crickets accompanied the sound of leaves being crushed as three figures made their way threw the dark forest. A bright flash of light lit only a short distance allowing the three travelers to see where they were going.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as her flashlight shone upon a tall cliff.

"Yeah we shouldn't be far now." Inuyasha remarked, "I saw the village earlier when I was looking for you." Inuyasha looked back but Kagome way no reaction aside from a curt nod of the head. In her arms as always was the small white puppy who was attached to the girl like glue. "Here give me your bike." Inuyasha remarked taking the remarkably in tacked contraption which not only survived the fall but also came out of it with only a small bit of paint missing. Turning around he bent down only to move up into the air easily landing on top of the seven foot cliff.

"Inuyasha it's getting late maybe we should just make camp and find the city in the morning." Kagome remarked as she was lifted off the ground by the collar of her neck and onto the cliff.

"If we don't find it soon we'll stop okay." Inuyasha told her as he began walking once again. Kagome nodded already knowing his usual brash behavior had been tamed after the incident with Kikyo earlier. Kagome looked down locking eyes with Sesshomaru who looked back before in a very doggy fashion managed to huff out air and look regally ahead. She smiled unable to help herself the disbelief still there and the fact she couldn't truly take the demon lord seriously when he looked so cute. Making her usual cuing sound she hugged the puppy to her chest.

"You are so cute!" Kagome remarked the feeling of a wagging tail against her stomach not going unnoticed. Sesshomaru couldn't help what his tail did as Kagome brought him close especially now that she knew everything it was especially important to him. He now knew that Kagome was not going to change even now that she knew who he was.

"Shhh Kagome listen." Inuyasha remarked as he continued threw the trees.

"It was a demon I tell you!" A loud male voice startled Kagome out of her cueing and turned Sesshomaru's attention from the miko.

"It just ate the cattle before slithering its way back into the cave!"

"We have to stop it before it starts going after our children." Another voice remarked, loud cheering accompanied the statement letting them know that there were several men gathered together.

"But we can't just go after it, what if we aren't strong enough to fight it." Much arguing took place after that.

"Enough!" The men went quite, "We'll hire some mercenaries or demon hunter."

"We barely have enough for ourselves yet alone to pay some hunter." Another voice stated, Inuyasha walked passed a few trees and they suddenly came upon the group of men who had been arguing so loudly. All talking stopped as all the men turned to look at them.

"DEMON!" Suddenly rang out among them as they spotted Inuyasha's ears. Several of the men took hold of their farming tools and pointed it towards Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru going unnoticed.

"Would you all pike down, I'm not going to hurt you!" Inuyasha remarked. "I want to make a deal." Kagome looked at Inuyasha in surprised; the half demon was usually never the dealing type.

"We don't make deals with demons!" A villager remarked pushing his weapon forward in emphases.

"Not even if it means I'll kill the demon which is causing you trouble?" Inuyasha asked, lots of chattering broke out none of it comprehensible to them. Sesshomaru looked on impressed by the half demon as for once the he used his brain, that still did not change the fact that he was still upset with Inuyasha though.

"Let him speak!" The oldest of the men remarked as he stepped forward his white hair showing his age despite his otherwise young appearance.

"Look if you give us a place to sleep for the night and some food I'll kill that pesky demon for you." Inuyasha told them, "What do you say?" Sesshomaru watched as all the men went silent their vision trained on the old man in front of them.

"Very well you have a deal." The man remarked with a bow, "You may stay at my home I am the village elder Goken."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kagome remarked bowing back as Inuyasha continued to stand.

"Goken are you sure we can trust him?" One of the men asked as he stepped up to whisper in the elder's ear. Sesshoamru glared at the man who could easily be seen shaking in his spot.

"Have you ever seen a demon traveling with a human girl?" Goken asked as he pointed towards Kagome, "Not even the small pup seems to be afraid of him." Sesshomaru felt himself huff in indignation.

'I would never fear this pathetic imbecile.' Sesshomaru thought, he was startled as he felt Kagome chuckle, looking up she smiled down at him for once understanding his behavior. They were lead to the village were several women came out to meet them among them an elderly women who kindly smile towards them even as the other women of the women gasped and turned always in fear.

"This is my wife." The elder remarked introducing them to the elder looking women.

"It's a pleasure." Kagome remarked bowing back towards the women who nodded.

"Alright then Kagome you stay here." Inuyasha stated as he turned towards Goken, take me to where I can find this demon."

"But!" Kagome said in protest.

"Don't argue with me." Inuyasha told her ending the fight before it could start. "Take me now." Goken nodded as he called several men together and with in a short time Inuyasha and the men were gone.

"Inuyasha what has gotten into you?" Kagome asked herself as she looked after his disappearing figure.

'The moron is up to something." Sesshomaru thought, knowing full well that the half demon rarely left Kagome behind in an unknown village unless the others were around.

"Well forget him then." Kagome said startling the puppy lord as she spun around to face the elder's wife.

"Would you like me to show you where you will be staying?" The elderly women asked her with a warm smile.

"Yes please." Kagome followed the elder's wife to the largest house located in the middle of the village. As they entered the hut she was led to a large room where futons had already been laid out for them and the table set.

"I shall have food brought to you later my lady." The elderly women remarked with a smile excusing herself with a bow she excited the room. Sesshomaru was surprised when he felt himself place on the floor looking up he watched as Kagome's eyes shifted back and forth across the room before taking off. He watched in fascination as windows were closed Kagome placed a screen in front of the door before moving around the room searching threw every corner. After a few minutes the miko finally came to a stop in front of him.

"Alright coast is clear." Sesshomaru tilted his head in confusion as he wondered if maybe the fall had made her hurt her head somehow. "Don't give me that look, transform!" Then it came to him, Kagome had closed all the window and blocked any sight into the room in order to allow him to transform. He stood looking up at the miko slowly allowing images enter his mine. "WAIT!" He looked up emotions effectively stopped and he once again found himself looking at the miko in confusion as well as annoyance. "Sorry sorry I know I know." Kagome remarked walking to her bag and pulling out his pants. Placing the pants in front of him she turned around her hands covering her eyes. "Okay I'm ready." Sesshomaru felt himself begin to laugh in amusement and before he knew it smoke and light surrounded him and with a POP! He was once again his dignified self. Putting on the pants threw a series of chuckles he finally tapped Kagome's shoulder.

"I am dressed." He remarked his laughter having died but the smile remaining. Kagome turned around and couldn't help the small blush around her cheek as she came face to chest with Sesshomaru.

"I thought you would like some time as you." Kagome told him with a gulp. "You know as Sesshomaru not Fluffy."

"I appreciate it." Sesshomaru told her taking a few steps away from the slightly red miko. Kagome let out a breath as he moved away having him so close always made her feel strange and not being able to identify why that happen just made it worse. Several minutes of uncomfortable silence passed between them as Kagome tried to sum up her courage to ask Sesshomaru the question that had gone unanswered earlier that night. Kagome looked up into the Sesshomaru's captivating eyes and with a breath opened her mouth…

Knock

knock

-

Several figures sat outside around a burning fire which highlighted their faces and provided a comfortable warmth.

"Miroku I'm bored."

"Sir Miroku I'm bored"

"We're bored!" Both children remarked as he they looked to the meditating monk who felt his temples begin to throb painfully. As the official babysitter in the slayers village, (seeing as Sango was busy fixing Hiraikutsu) he had been left to entertain over the adorable yet annoying duo, Shippou and Rin.

"I know Miroku why don't you tell us a story!" Shippou suddenly stated as he jumped from his spot on the floor. Rin clapped happily.

"Yes a story like one Lady Kagome tells." Rin remarked looking at Miroku eagerly. Miroku rubbed his chin before a very familier smile appeared on his face.

"There was once a humble monk." Miroku started, "He one day made his way into a beautiful village full of beautiful gorgeous women." Miroku looked to the sky reminiscing of a questionable past that we are unsure ever happened at all. "The humble monk found that the most beautiful maiden had fallen ill so offering his services-"

"And exactly what services did you offer monk!" Miroku turned pale as he heard the female voice behind him laced with anger. Taking a quick deep breath he turned his most innocent smile on his face. "Why my dearest Sango I promise you that my intentions….I mean the humble monks intentions were purely innocent!"

SLAM

BASH

CRASH

"Hmmm." Sango examined Hiraikutsu with a smile before looking at the two children giggling well shaking their heads. "Its all fixed and actually seems stronger."

"Does that mean we can go join Inuyasha and Kagome now?" Shippou asked excitedly.

"Yes Rin misses Lord Sessshomaru." Rin remarked. Sango nodded her head as she shoulder Hirakutsu.

"We'll go as soon as Miroku wakes up." Sango told them with a smirk.

"Stand still!" Kagome hissed as she pulled the tried to close a door in a chest. Kagome was suddenly thrown to the opposite end of the room as the door swung open revealing a disheveled shirtless Sesshomaru.

"Miko this Sesshomaru does not fit!" Sesshomaru growled his eyes tinting red. Really the Kagome was trying to achieve the impossible.

"It's not my fault you can't transform back into a puppy!" Kagome growled back as she stood up form her spot on the floor. Sesshomaru sighed in frustration, it wasn't his fault that Kagome was endlessly entertaining and now frustrating, how was he expected to control his emotions if the miko cause so many damn reactions form him.

Knock!

"Lady Miko can I please come in?" A female voiced asked from behind the screen door.

"JUST GIVE ME A FEW MORE MINUTES!" Kagome began to panic as she looked at the screen door turning back to Sesshomaru she began to scan the room for an adequate place for the demon lord to hide. "There!" Sesshomaru looked at where she pointed and suddenly wondered if she had truly lost her mine again.

"You want Sesshomaru to hide under the table?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at the rectangular table which was really nothing more then the top and the four legs.

"Yes!" Kagome remarked wondering herself just how sane she could be, "I mean NO!" Sesshomaru would be better off standing in a corner with a sign saying "look at me!" Then underneath that table.

"Lady miko I'm coming in."

"HIDE!" Kagome ran to the screen door placing herself in front of it hoping against hope that Sesshomaru could find a place to hide. The door opened completely revealing the elders wife a small package in her hands.

"Lady miko I am sorry to disturb you." The older women remarked with a bow, "I wish to ask a favor of you if it is possible." Kagome looked at the women who fidgeted in the door way. "May I please come in I wish to discuss this with you in private." Kagome held her breath as she nodded allowing the older women to walk into the room. She turned slowly waiting for the cry of demon as she turned around when she was finally had a clear view of the room she felt herself sigh. 'he calls that hiding?' Kagome wondered as she shook her head in disappointment she turned to the elderly women ready to answer the question.

'Why was her futon stuffed with something which had feet and something fluffy coming form it.'

"Lady miko," Kagome looked at the old women in surprised as she was given the small package. "This thing is being sought after, the villages beside us are being destroyed one by one and the one responsible for this is looking for this. I can not allow it to fall into the hands of that being please I ask of you take this with you I believe it will be safe with you." Kagome looked at her in surprised and she slowly began to open it, as the final layer fell away Kagome eyes widen in her hands once again was a CD it mirror like surface reflecting her surprised face. "Please take this." Kagome looked up at the elders wife dumbly nodding yes only to jump in surprise as she found the old women's face only inches away from hers. "I apologies my sight fails me and I can only see from a very close distance." The women remarked as she moved away with a smile.

"Um ah okay." Kagome realizing that the old women was as blind as a bat.

"Thank you." With that the old women left closing the screen door behind her. Kagome looked at the CD in her hand once again.

"How strange that these things keep appearing?"

"AAAAAAA!" Kagome turned around to glare at Sesshomaru before letting her hand swing affectively hurting herself as she punched Sessshomaru in the chest. "OW ow ow ow owow." Kagome cradled her injured hand as she returned to glare at Sesshomaru who only looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smile twitch to his mouth. "You idiot you shouldn't sneak up on people."

"It is not this Sesshomaru fault you were not aware he moved." Sesshomaru fought the smile threatening to emerge as Kagome continued to glower at him.

"Yeah well you're a horrible hider." Kagome hissed as she turned her attention back to the CD, walking to her bag she pulled out her CD player and place the CD inside.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked curiously looking at the object in her hands.

"I'm seeing if this is an audio CD." Kagome told him hitting play and placing the headphones next to her ear. Sesshomaru's ears perked up as the CD player began to make a noise. They both waited but no sound came out finally Kagome sighed placing the CD player back into her pack. "I guess it couldn't be that easy."

"There are different kind of CD's?" Kagome nodded, "CD's can hold all kind of thing such as music, information, shows like on the TV as well as programs. Depending on what is on it depends what you need to play it." Sesshomaru opened his mouth to asked another question when shouting was suddenly heard outside.

"The men have returned!" Sounded several times echoing itself threw out the village. Kagome ran out of main hut leaving Sesshomaru behind alone in the room his own heart clunching tightly as he watched her run away from him and towards the half breed.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted walking outside and towards the men coming into the village. "INUYASHA!" Even as she called his name a second time Kagome could already tell that the hanyou was not with them finally catching sight of Goken pushing her way threw the crowd she finally made it to the older men and looked at him questionably.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Goken.

"He left our group as soon as he defeated the demon, he asked me to tell you that he would be back." Goken told her his hand going to her shoulder as she looked at him in surprised.

"Which way did he go?" Kagome asked him, Goken turned and pointed behind him to the mountain from which they had just come from.

"Oh." Kagome remarked feeling her chest tighten and her breath hitched. "Thank you." With that Kagome walked back into the hut and into her room, her eyes vacant as she stared into the room. Two strong arms wound behind her at the same time her hands flew to her face tears beginning to fall.

"He went after her even after she tried to kill me." Kagome cried, "He's suppose to be my friend but-" Sesshomaru tighten his grip around Kagome trying to comfort her the best way he could.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could his feet taking him three the forest faster then any human will ever be able to travel on their own. He dodged several trees before coming upon the rocky cliffs Kagome had fallen from. Crouching he let loose flying into the air before landing onto a rock repeating the same movements he finally made it to the ledge he had left Kikyo standing. Rising his nose into the air he took several deep breaths taking in her scent before taking off again at his top speed. It took him minutes to pass threw miles before he finally found the familiar silver snakes which could only belong to one person. Slowing down to a walk he finally found the her sitting against a rock her eyes closed sat Kikyo her body accepting the glowig bounty her soul stealers offered her.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked her eyes remaining closed even as she addressed the hanyou.

"No more." Inuyasha remarked, Kikyo's eyes flew open her gaze suddenly piercing the half demon who stood before her. "I can't protect you if you continue to try to kill her."

"So you plan to break your word to me?" Kikyo asked her voice coming out emotionless.

"I can't protect both of you." Inuyasha told her his voice breaking along with his heart as he looked upon Kikyo, "Not when you keep trying to kill Kagome!"

"So you choose her life over my own." Kikyo stood her stare turning colder then what it had been. "Leave Inuyasha."

"Kikyo just leave Kagome alone then I can-" Inuyasha shouted distraught written all over his face.

"No Inuyasha, one of us has to die, there is no way around it. Now leave." Inuyasha stared at Kikyo for several seconds before hanging his head. He loved Kikyo dispite everything, yet he had to protect Kagome and he realized that if he protected Kikyo he couldn't protect Kagome from Kikyo or anything else that could harm the miko from the future. He turned around and with one final look behind him he took off towards the village were Kagome waited.

Several minutes passed as Kikyo watched Inuyasha disappear feeling enveloping her being betrayal, anger, jelousy, but most of all hurt. Inuyasha had finally given up on her finally left her and this time for good.

"He has left you to die." Kikyo fell to the knees her energy spent from her encounter with Inuyasha. Naraku stepped from the shadows of the trees his eyes looking at the miko in what couldonly be called pity. "What do you plan to do now that you no longer have the energy to track the miko down and kill her.

"I die." Kikyo remarked fighting to stay conscious.

"Why?" Naraku asked as he bent down to one knew so he could be face to face with the dead miko. "Why does she get everything you have ever wished for?" Her eyes widen as Naraku's own glowed red sending images before her. It began slowly the a picture of Kagome and Inuyasha holding hands slowly it changed to the entire group joyously celebrating, the image changed again this tie showing her Kagome laughing with her family. Kikyo couldn't help the envy that spread threw her like poison and tried her best to block the images that Naraku burned into her mine. The girl had everything Kikyo had ever wanted family and friend everything Kikyo could not have and the girl took it for granted. "I could give you the energy to live." Naraku place his hand on Kikyo's cheek a cruel smile coming onto his face. "The energy to keep living and stopping Kagome from taking everything you have ever wanted."

"Everyone that has ever trusted you has died why should I even consider your offer?" Kikyo asked threw straining breathes.

"Because you are already dead." A new image appeared before Kikyo's eyes, Kagome hands going around Inuyasha's neck as he hugged her intimately.

"I need someone to take care of Kagome and you need your soul." Naraku held out his hand two jewel shards glowing darkly, "you already know how to purify it even within your own body. So why do you hesitate?" Kikyo looked on as Kagome stood on the ball of her feet her lips inching closer to Inuyasha's and as the couple's lips touch Kikyo had taken the shards and put them into her mouth swallowing both in a single gulp.

Sesshomaru tossed around in his sleep several times a strange smell disturbing him even as he slept next to Kagome who was equally asleep. Kagome unconsciously brought the restless puppy next to her chest unconsciously calming him. Several more minutes passed and both continued to linger in their realm of dreams until a piercing scream woke them.

"What was that?" Kagome asked groggily as she sat up looking to the small puppy for answers. Sesshomaru looked up at the miko and with a yawn went back to sleep.

"FIRE!" A second scream broke threw the room effectively waking the sleeping puppy and miko.

"Fire?" Kagome jumped up running to the window and yanking it open. The room was engulfed in smoke the window having been preventing it from entering. "Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru growled the smoke prevented him from finding her.

"ARF ARF!" Sessshomaru barked ready to transform when suddenly they were startled by the door being slammed in.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha voice rose from the smoke stopping Sesshomaru from his transformation as he was distracted.

"Over here cough cough." Kagome shouted threw a coughing fit. Inuyasha quickly moved into the room taking hold of the miko bridal style and moving her out of the room where smoke had yet to make it. "Wait cough Ses-cough Fluffy weeze inside." Inuyasha growled as he laid her down in the hall before turning back to the room.

"Hey mutt if you can hear me bark or knock something down." Inuyasha shouted into the smoke filled room.

"ARF!" Sesshoamru barked Inuyasha moved into the room before coming out again the small puppy attached to the foot of his pants.

"Fluffy." Kagome remarked taking hold of Sesshomaru from Inuyasha pants leg.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked looking Kagome over.

"I'm fine." Kagome remarked standing up Sesshomaru still in her grasp.

"DEMON." Hearing the scream they made their way out where sure enough the village was being attacked by demons.

"AAAAA HELP!" Seeing a group of frighten villagers Inuyasha jumped to their rescue slashing threw the demons that surrounded them.

"Kagome get them out of here." Inuyasha remarked towards the miko, "I'll take care of the demons and join you later."

"Okay." Kagome shouted over the sound of the demons and villagers as they took off, "be careful." With a look back Inuyasha began to slash threw demons. Watching Inuyasha disappear Sesshomaru began to struggle in Kagome's grasp letting her know he wanted to be placed down.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome remarked placing the small puppy on the ground as soon as Sesshomaru's feet touched the ground he took off also disappearing into the smoke. "Sesshomaru."  
Kagome watched Sesshomaru take off in curiosity wondering what he was up too before turning his attention back to the scared villagers. "Follow me!" Kagome remarked to the villagers beginning to head in a direction hoping it would lead them out.

"ARF ARF!" Hearing Sesshomaru bark Kagome smiled moving in the direction she heard calling. As she finally came to an opening she could see a way out as well as her small white pup barking away.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled, "Come on everyone." Kagome remarked signaling everyone to go ahead of her, once the final villager passed her she scooped up Sesshomaru and made her way behind them. "You worried me you know." Kagome told Sesshomaru who began to wag his tail

"Arf!" Sesshomaru barked allowing his tongue to stick out of his mouth.

"Yeah yeah." Kagome told the happy barking pup.

"That is far enough!" Out of the sky Kagura appeared flying on her feather cutting off the fleeing villagers. "Had over the shining circle." Ignoring the crying and shouting villager Kagura walked passed them until she reached Goken's elderly wife. "Where is it?" Kagura asked taking hold of the women by the neck and lifting her up into the air. The old women struggled against the Kagura's grip until she fell still her hand pointing towards Kagome who took several steps back.

Sesshomaru cursed inside his head as Kagura turn to look at them a look of surprised coming from the demoness. As the old women fell to the ground Kagura turned and began to head towards Kagome who took hold of her bow and aimed an arrow towards Kagura.

"Just hand it over miko and well leave it at that." Kagura remarked towards Kagome. Sesshomaru growled once again struggling in Kagome's grasp.

"Fluffy No!" Sesshomaru stopped and looked up at Kagome who looked sternly towards Kagura. "I'll give it to you." Kagome put down fluffy and her bag, after rummaging threw it she pulled out a case inside the CD laid protected. "Just don't hurt anyone else." Kagome remarked as she handed it to Kagura.

"I have what I came for now I'll take my leave." Kagura said taking out her feather and taking off into the night sky.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha appeared landing beside the miko just as Kagura disappeared, "What the hell did she take?" Inuyasha asked angrily looking towards Kagome.

'Don't scream at her!" Sesshomaru barked towards Inuyasha who only turned his scared glare towards the puppy making Sesshomaru go silent in surprise. Once again Inuyasha had left Kagome alone and once again she had almost gotten hurt why did it seem that everything he did lately just ended in close calls for Kagome.

"Inuyasha calm down, I gave her a CD." Kagome remarked before she smirked towards the half demon, "I just didn't give her the CD she was looking for." Pulling out her CD player Kagome pulled out the CD which she had left there earlier. Inuyasha looked at the miko before bursting out laughing.

"That what you deserve!" Inuyasha stated towards the already gone demoness.

'Impressive." Sesshomaru said letting out a half bark.

"I know I am." Kagome remarked towards the small puppy a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Kagome we should leave before Kagura comes back." Inuyasha told the miko as he bent down offering his back to kagome.

"Wait let me get Flu-fy?" Kagome said as she looked around Sesshomaru was no where in to be seen. As Kagome and Inuyasha talked Sesshomaru inched away the last thing he wanted was to smell like Inuyasha and if that meant being left behind then so be it. As Sesshomaru moved away he hit something hard looking up he began to growl.

"And where do you think you are going?" Inuyasha asked picking up the demon by the scarf of his neck. "Hey Kagome I found your mutt!" Turning back to his hand he eyes widen, "Hey where the hell did he go?" in his hand all that was left was his very own sash the puppy once again out of sight. This time Sesshomaru ran as fast as his small feet would carry him debating whether it was even worth it to remain anonymous when once again he was left running in air as he was lifted off the ground.

"And what exactly are you trying to accomplish?" Kagome asked the small puppy in her hands. All Sesshoamru did was glare at the miko cursing himself for not being fast enough to escape Kagome.

"Damn my luck." Sesshoamru thought as he was taken towards Inuyasha.

DS: That's all folks! I write you all later.


	15. Puppy's CDs

DS: Hey People I'm back.

Chapter 15: Puppy's CD

Inuyasha ran threw the forest his hands on Kagome's thighs as he bypassed several trees placing as much distance between the village and themselves as possible. Finally once they where a day away Inuyasha finally let Kagome down to walk.

"Come on Fluffy." Kagome remarked towards the small puppy who only huffed and raised his head to the sky. "You don't smell a thing like Inuyasha."

'What would you know you, I smell like flees.' Sesshomaru thought as he continued to walk ignoring Kagome and Inuyasha as best he could well walking ahead.

"Yeah the damn mutt smells worst." Inuyasha laughed, Sesshomaru growled angrily gaining speed as he moved farther away from Inuyasha hoping to get as far away from the half demon as possible.

"Fluffy wait, please." Kagome begged as she ran towards the small angry puppy. "We're not too far from the village so I promise once we get there I'll give you a nice long bath with lots of soap and bubbles." Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome his tail beginning to wag only to stop it since he still refused to yield to her charms and forgive her.

"Alright you've given me no other choice." Kagome remarked her expression turning from begging to serious as her hand reached into her bag bringing out a bag, both Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru stopped in mid step their ears moving up as both their noses began to twitch. "Come on boy who's your favorite miko?"

'OH damn this!" Sesshoamru thought as he moved over to Kagome his tail wagging until his whole body was moving.

"You're not mad with me anymore, are you?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru shook his head furiously before hopping up and balancing on his hind legs well looking at Kagome with the biggest eyes he could manage. "That's my Fluffy!" Kagome took out several dog treats giving them to a greedy Sesshomaru who eagerly ate them before looking back at Kagome begging for more.

"Hey what are those?" Inuyasha asked drool coming from his mouth as he took in the scent of the food.

"Beef Jerky." Kagome stated as she fed Sesshomaru a second one watching the small puppy happily in his pursuit to consume the food as fast as he possibly could.

"Hey I want some." Inuyasha remarked beginning to close the long gap between Kagome and himself.

"No these are Sess-AAAAAAA!" The ground around them began to shake violently, a large crack splitting Kagome and Inuyasha apart.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted beginning to run towards Kagome trying to get to her threw the violent earthquake. As if the ground itself was alive a rip appeared before Inuyasha causing him to fall into a deep crack.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed falling to the ground scrabbling for anything to hold onto watching in vein as Inuyasha disappeared into the ground. "Help!" Kagome screamed alerted Sesshomaru as he managed to stand. The demon lord watched in horror as the ground around Kagome molded and changed into a liquid consistency before beginning to pull Kagome into the ground slowly consuming her. "AAAAAAAAAA!" Kagome grabbed onto the ground above her trying to keep herself from sinking into the quicksand which drew her in like a whirlpool taking a ship in the ocean. Sesshomaru ran towards Kagome as her nails began to leave marks on the ground as it continued to draw her in just as the sand managed to reach her neck Kagome managed to grab hold of a root. Inuyasha managed to pull himself up from the crack onto solid ground and began to look around. "SESSHOMARU!" Kagome cried as she held on desperately onto the root, Sesshomaru ran without thinking grabbed hold of Kagome's neck collar just as the sand took Kagome head the root she held onto snaped allowing the sand to take Kagome completely taking Sesshomaru along with her the only thing visible was her hand.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha slid against the ground his hand shooting out in order to catch Kagome but just as he extended his hand forward Kagome became completely emerged. "KAGOME! KAGOME!" Inuyasha sat strait up and began to dig as fast as he could but no matter how fast he dug no sign of Kagome could be seen.

"Inuyasha?" Sango appeared in the air along with Kilala and Miroku, "What's wrong? Where's Kagome?" As they had been making their way to the village Sango and Miroku had heard the commotion and change their course to investigate, to their surprise they came across Inuyasha frantically digging into the ground.

"Kagome's been kidnapped! The ground just swallowed her up." Inuyasha remarked as he continued to continuing to look for Kagome.

"What?" Sango remarked frantically. "What do you mean the ground just swallowed her?" A roar sounded behind them and Sango looked back in time to catch sight of the two headed dragon.

"Lady Sango there's a bump on the ground." Rin remarked appeared along with Shippou on Ah Uh back.

"What do you mean a bump?" Inuyasha asked stopping his digging in order to look at the small girl.

"The ground it's moving." Shippou added as he pointed behind them. "It's going that way."

"Kilala follow it!" With a roar Kilala flew into the air looking for the moving ground once the cat demon caught sight of it she took off following behind it.

"Ah Uh go after it too." Rin told the two headed dragon who followed obediently flying into the air behind Kilala.

"Please be okay." Inuyasha remarked as he followed the two flying beast. "Kagome, please be okay."

A wall of dirt broke open burping out Kagome making her hit the ground on her hands and knees when she landed she began a violent coughing fit her body trying to get the dirt she had breath in out. A second burp sounded and out came Sesshomaru landed on the ground before going into a coughing fit as Kagome had seconds earlier.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked looking at Sesshomaru threw watery eyes, Sesshomaru nodded as he looked around at the walls of dirt around them which was illuminated with a mysterious gold. "Where are we?"

"You my dear Kagome are currently in my new home." A dark voice echoed from the walls before breaking into a familiar and chilling laugh. Both Kagome and Sesshoamru became instantly alert and began to scan the room.

"Naraku." Kagome remarked standing up as Sesshomaru began to growl menacingly at all the walls. They could see nothing but dirt around them they didn't even know what illuminated the strange room they where in.

"Why so surprised miko? After all you have something I want." Naraku's voice once again infiltrated the room sending a chill down Kagome's body. Kagome's hand flew to her neck only find what she had already known to be true, the jewel shard were already gone they had been taken from her.

"Yes I did want the jewel shards but I meant something else miko." Naraku remarked as tentacles appeared from one of the dirt walls behind Kagome the tentacles took hold of Kagome binding her arms and legs together before lifting her off the ground and lifting her into the air. Kagome screamed as a demon appeared coming out of the dirt wall its body featureless and made from the same dirt it had come from. Sesshomaru barked angrily towards the demon who began to walk forward a wall falling in front of them, Kagome stopped her shouting and Sesshomaru stopped his growling as they looked into the newly revealed room. Before them was what looked to be some sort of super computer screens, light and sounds surrounded it but at a terrified gasped from Kagome it was obvious it was not a normal computer as the cords that came from the computer began to move. The wires from the computer were not wires at all instead they were tentacles which coiled into the pillars of a circular alter interlocking on top creating a strange canopy and from the canopy the tentacles moved up into a mirror standing behind it was non other then Kanna and beside her stood Naraku smirking as he watched Kagome's reaction to the room.

"Impressive isn't it." Naraku remarked his hand moving to Kanna's head. "Imagine my surprise when I stumbled across this strange machine and an image comes alive to tell me about its amazing capability so I had Kanna fix it. I just couldn't resist." Naraku then frowned, "But after having it repaired I realized I was missing four vital pieces. So one by one I acquired them and when I had them I launched this machine. But instead of doing what was promised another picture appeared." Kagome tried to keep her smirked down as she remembered what she had accidentally given him.

"Did you at least enjoy Consuela?" Kagome asked no longer able to hide her smile or her snorts of laughter. Naraku glared at her his fist bawling up, well Sesshomaru's eyes went wide.

'Consuela?' Sesshoamru thought.

"At first he did but when it ended he became very angered." Kanna remarked in a void voice.

"I DID NOT ENJOY IT!" Naraku shouted towards the little girl who seemed unaffected by the outburst.

"Then why did you watch the whole thing?" Kagura asked appearing from behind the half demon along with Kohaku the CD in her hands. Sesshomaru whined as he read the writing on the CD. It was Consuela and they were the episodes he had yet to see.

"I SAID I DID NOT ENJOY IT!" Naraku once again shouted.

"Stop fighting I have what you need." Kikyou said as she appeared behind Kagome the large monstrosity of the giant yellow bag thrown to the ground and in her hand was the CD Naraku had been after.

"Then shall we commence our very own show." Naraku remarked as he signaled the dead miko to action.

"Kikyo? Why are you helping them?" Kagome asked before gasping as a jewel shard appeared it's light coming from Kikyo's body, "Black jewel shards."

"That's right, I no longer need your soul, Kagome." Kikyo told the young miko a smirk coming onto her face, "But that does not mean I will not take it." Kikyou moved away from Kagome and towards the strange machine an evil smile still on her face.

"Kikyo?" Kagome whispered as she watched Kikyo move to one of the pillars which belonged to the alter her hand moving onto it, a slot shot out and Kikyo placed the CD inside.

"Good, now Kanna begin." Naraku said his eyes looking greedily at the alter in excitement already knowing what would happen.

"As you wish Master Naraku." Kanna's mirror began to glow sending energy threw the tentacles and the computer, bringing the machine to life lights turning on and off. "Commensing…" Kanna's voice no longer sounded deadpan now their was a strangeness to it as if the girl herself had become the computer. Her eyes once white now where pitch black a series of green zero's and ones running across them "In 5…4…3…2…1" A bright light from the alter momentarily blinded them all before dying down in its wake a small strange hole began to grow in size as it grew it began to reveal a picture and as it did Kagome felt the color drain from her face as a cold chill ran threw her body.

"This can't be happening." Kagome remarked her eyes going wide as she began to tremble.

"No." Sesshomaru growled as a very familiar building came into view, people coming in and out.

"Don't you dare!" Kagome began to struggle in the arms of the demon trying in vein to get free. People on the other side of the picture stopped moving and stared at them before beginning to whisper in curiosity obviously able to see them.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Naraku laughed, "Oh that's right you know this place don't you?" Naraku began to rise off the ground before making his way to the ground as his feet touched the ground he made his way to alter Kagura and Kohaku not far behind.

"Kikyo she is all yours." Naraku remarked as he disappeared only to appear on the other side along with Kagura. Kikyo turned her attention from Naraku to Kagome grabbing hold of her bow and notching an arrow. Sesshomaru seeing the weapon jumped in front of Kagome growling and snarling angrily the hair on his body standing on end as a dim light began to cover his body.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" The arrow aimed at Kagome was thrown out of Kikyo's hand by the kick of a very familiar wolf demon.

'Kouga!' Sesshomaru though as he watched the wolf demon continue to attack the dead priestess who managed to dodge the attacks.

"Sister!" Ginta and Hakakuu took hold of the dirt demon one attacking as the other took hold of Kagome getting her safely out of it's grasp.

"Thanks guys." Kagome remarked happily as she saw her all too familiar friends. She looked towards Sesshomaru who sat watching the wolves and realized that she hadn't been scared because Sesshomaru had been seconds from saving her. Tentacles appeared from the portal throwing Kouga pass Kagome and his men before retreating taking hold of Kikyo as they did.

"NO!" Kagome shouted as she began to run after Kikyo but she was stopped by Ginta.

"Sister wait." Ginta said as he stood in front of Kagome, drying to dodge the wolf Kagome was then taken hold of Hakakku.

"You're not strong enough to go after them by yourself." Hakakku stated holding onto Kagome by the waist.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted as she ran into the cave, catching sight of the miko she began to run towards her, "Are you alright?" Kagome nodded running from Hakakku grasp into the slayers. Inuyasha ran pass them and towards the portal examining it as he did.

"Damn it." Inuyasha remarked as he also recognized the scenery.

"We saw everything Lady Kagome." Miroku said as he walked up to them glancing at the portal.

"A shield kept us out but Inuyasha broke it." Shippou remarked appearing with Rin on Ah Uh.

"It's about time you showed up dog turd." Kouga growled towards Inuyasha angrily, "Whats my women doing in so much danger."

"She's not your women!" Inuyasha shouted as Sesshomaru barked both angrily staring at Kouga.

"Stop it." The arguing stopped as soon as it had began as everyone turned to look at Kagome.

'There are more important things to worry about now.' Sesshomaru thought as he looked to the portal understanding Kagome's fear.

"We don't have time for this." Inuyasha remarked as he looked towards Kagome who could not take her eyes away from the portal. Taking her eyes from the portal she looked towards Inuyasha who held out his hand. "Come on lets go after him." Kagome broke into a smile as she ran towards the half demon.

"Hey wait what's going on?" Kouga asked confused as Sango and Miroku climbed onto Kilala well Ah Uh allowed Shippou and Rin to climb onto their back. "Where did Naraku go and why are all you so eager to go after him."

"You see that portal?" Miroku asked the wolf demon who nodded. "Well it leads to Kagome's home."

"Why does Naraku need a portal to get to Kagome's home." Kouga asked his confusion growing.

"Because Kagome's from the future you flea bag." Inuyasha remarked, "So stop your yapping and decide whether your coming with us or not."

"Since it's Kagome's home we're saving count me in!" Kouga stated with a smirk, "I'll do anything to please my women." Inuyasha growled as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Hey Ginta?" Hakakku said.

"Yeah Hakakku?" Ginta remarked.

"Do you remember volunteering?" Hakakku asked.

"Nope, do you?" Ginta asked.

"Nope." Hakakku said and they both let out a long sigh as they realized that their opinion didn't count.

"Well then I suggest we get going." Miroku remarked.

"Kilala are you ready." Sango asked, Kilala gave a loud roar before stomping her feet showing she was prepared.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Inuyasha asked as he bent down allowing Kagome to climb onto his back. Making Kagome was securely on his back Inuyasha took off into the portal Kilala close behind and Kouga behind them.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin remarked her hand extended towards the small demon as Ah Uh began to run. Sesshomaru took off running once close enough he jumped into the small girls hand and they were threw the portal into the future.

Students and teachers gathered around the field keeping their distance from the strange portal that had appeared in the middle of the schools field.

"Hey that girl looks familiar." A student remarked towards another student.

"That's Kagome." Hojo remarked as he watched in surprised as commotion broke out threw out the field. Several figures stepped threw the portal there feet landing on the green grass of the field. "But there are two of them."

"What the hell?" A teacher remarked in shocked.

"How is that even possible/" Another voiced asked as Naraku and Kagura looked around their eyes taking in the sights around them now that was until Kagura's hand her fan over her nose.

"It stinks of humans here." Kagura stated in disgust as she looked towards the group of human students and teachers.

"And not a single demon in sight." Naraku smiled sadistically, "It will be a very simple job to take over this job."

"The dead miko is in trouble." Kagura remarked as she looked behind them, "it seems the wolf prince has made his appearance." Naraku looked behind him watching for a second as Kouga attacked Kikyo before several tentacles shot from his body going threw the portal. Naraku ignored the screams from the humans around him as a tentacle made its way out with Kikyo. Placing Kikyo on the ground Naraku began to walk towards the school building. "Kagura I'll leave Inuyasha and the others to you. Kikyo take care of Kagome, Kohaku go play with your sister." Kikyo began to walk as Kagura moved away from the portal her fan out and ready for attack well Kohaku followed after the demoness his weapon hanging beside him.

"More are coming out." With a single leap Inuyasha landed on the school field Kagome securely on his back.

"Inuyasha that way," Kagome remarked as she pointed towards the disappearing Naraku.

"Hey get back here." Inuyasha shouted as he began to run after the evil hanyou only to stop half way as Kagura placed herself in their path.

"Your battles with me Inuyasha." The wind witch stated as she raised her fan prepared to attack.

"Kagome." Inuyasha looked at the miko still on his back, Kagome nodded getting off the half demons back and stepping onto the ground. Kagome took off moving away from Inuyasha giving him enough room to fight once the miko was out of the way Inuyasha took out his sword turning to face Kagura.

"Lady Kagome where did Naraku go?" Miroku asked as Kilala landed beside the Kagome.

"He went into the school building." Kagome remarked as she pointed to the large building only inches away.

"We're on it, Kilala lets go!" Sango stated as she made her way into the sky and well away from the battle between Inuyasha and Kagura.

"Sango look out." Kilala dodged several scythes before moving moving back into course her eyes landing on a very familiar person. Sango felt her heart tighten and a lump form on her throat as she looked at the human boy.

"Kohaku." Sango whispered her eyes watering.

"Look Shippou it's Kohaku." Rin remarked surprised to see her friend. "But why is he attacking Lady Sango?" Shippou looked at the boy his expression serious as he realized who she was pointing to.

"Because Naraku is controlling him to hurt Sango." Shippou remarked towards the small girl. "Sango hates fighting her brother."

"Hey dog breath what are you doing." Kouga shouted, "Kagura belongs to me."

"Be my guest fly brain." Inuyasha remarked.

"You should concentrate on working together if you even want a chance to beat me." Kagura laughed as her fans was brought down, "Dance of Blades!"

"Kohaku please." Sango begged as she dodged another attack from his weapon.

"It's no use Sango, Naraku has full control of him." Miroku stated as he managed to block a scythe with his staff.

"Hey Ah Uh land by Kagome." Shippou told the two head dragon who complied and made his way by Kagome.

"RUN GET OUT OF HERE ITS DANGEROUS!" Kagome shouted towards the many student and teachers which stood watching the fight. Very few people listen to the teenage girl but the majority were too intrigued by the fights taking place to move.

"Are you all deaf, run!" Shippou shouted only to get the same results, "They're not listening."

"Ah Uh do something please." Rin begged the two headed demon who responded by going higher into the air his mouth forming a large ball before releasing it just inches away from the students, finally understanding the fact that there was danger the students began to panic and took off running.

"Well at least they are getting out of here, Thanks Ah Uh." Kagome remarked with a sigh, a flash of red and white caught her attention disappearing into the side of the school building.

"Kikyo?" Sure enough it was the evil miko which had entered the school and Kagome didn't waste any time in going after her. Sesshomaru watched as Rin and Shippou complimented the two headed dragon. Finally he looked around and realized Kagome was gone when he looked to the back of the building he caught sight of Kagome as she entered the school building. Sesshomaru growled in suspension as he readied himself to go after her.

DS: Okay people I hope you enjoyed this chapters let me know what you think and I'll try to get the next one out asap.


End file.
